Beautiful Mistake
by canadianhplover
Summary: It took one mistake; one mistake and Chloe found her world falling apart. Pregnant, she had to leave after her fifth year. But one year later she is asked if she wants to return. Can she hide the truth from all her friends and the father? Sirius/OC.
1. Life As It Is

ubBeautiful Mistake Chapter 1

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter One:**

**Life As It Is**

Quietly, Chloe moved her way down to the kitchen, and to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed a bottle of milk. She moved slowly around the kitchen, not wanting to make any noise and cause her mother to wake up.

She pulled out her wand, and warmed the bottle up, and slid it back into her trouser pocket. She grabbed the bottle, and quickly made her way back upstairs to the nursery where her sleeping son was.

Moving across the hardwood floors, she smiled at the cheery surroundings. The medium sized room was painted a warm shade of yellow and beige moldings. A changing table stood on one wall, and on the other wall there was a toy chest and a small wardrobe. There was a small in-cove where a bay window was, the white drapes pulled across it keeping out the soft morning light. A small crib stood in front of the window, and Chloe smiled at her small child who was awake, and standing up.

"Mama," the boy said.

She smiled, and picked up the small child. He let out his small laugh, as she spun him around, and sat down in the chair by his crib. She held him tightly, giving him his bottle, and letting him drink on his own. He was almost a year old, and she couldn't believe it. The last year and half seemed so short when she looked back on it. She remembered still being pregnant with the little guy.

Those had been hard days.

She had only been fifteen years old when she found out she was pregnant. She was scared, and unsure of everything. Most of her friends hadn't even had boyfriends before, and she was pregnant, let alone with someone she didn't even talk to anymore.

Ryan's father and Chloe had broken up two weeks before she found out, and neither of them could look at each other. Chloe still loved him, and he loved her too. But he couldn't prove it too her, why she never understood no matter how hard she tried. All she knew, was that she was not going to stick around with a boy who only used her.

She finished her school year, only telling her mother of her pregnancy. Her father had died when she was small, so she was relieved that her mother understood what it was to be a single parent. But even with the support from her family, she felt the stress of it all weigh heavily on her. She had had to hide the pregnancy from everyone, and hide the appointments she had with her Healer.

Her friends never asked where she went. They were never good friends anyway, so they didn't care all that much. Her only true friend cared. But she couldn't look at him. Remus Lupin was good friends with Ryan's father, and he couldn't ever know. But he was smarter than that. He guessed every day until she left the reason why she was leaving. She never answered, she couldn't answer.

When she had to leave, she told everyone that she had been accepted to go to Beuxbatons, and that her mother was making her go. She didn't want to tell them that, but it was what was best for her. The only person she told about the pregnancy besides her mother was Professor Dumbledore. He was a great man, and helped her finish her fifth and sixth year.

"Mama," Ryan said, pointing to the empty bottle on the floor. Chloe smiled, and stood up, carrying him over to his bed.

"You go back to sleep now," she told him, laying him back into bed.

He just looked at her, and she knew he was not going to go back to sleep.

She grinned. She knew she wouldn't enjoy this when he got older, but for now she found his 'protests' cute. "Fine, how 'bout you come with me and watch me make breakfast for grandma?"

He didn't say anything, only smiled. She picked him up and crouched down grabbing the bottle Ryan had thrown and headed down to the kitchen again. It was still early, but her mother would be getting up for work soon.

Pulling the highchair out of the corner, she sat Ryan in it. She put the empty bottle in the sink, and opened the fridge for another bottle of formula. She turned around, and pulled her wand out. Mumbling the spell she needed, she felt the contents warm instantly. Ryan reached out for it as she neared. Chloe let him take it, and for a momment she watched as he drank.

Turning back to the fridge, she pulled out the carton of eggs. She turned the burner on, and placed the small frying pan on it. She waited patiently for the burner to warm, and poured herself some orange juice, and pulled out the toaster. Once warm, she cracked two eggs, and let them cook.

"Something smells good," said a soft voice behind Chloe.

Chloe turned and smiled at her little sister, Danielle. She was only thirteen years old, but she had an air about her of someone much older. Chloe wondered if it had anything to due with the fact of what she was put through while at Hogwarts. She had to lie to everyone, about Chloe and Ryan. She had to face Ryan's father on a day to day basis, and tell him nothing about his son or give any clues that there was something 'wrong' with Chloe.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Chloe asked her sister.

Danielle shrugged. "Well I figured I might as well get used to waking up early again, since I'm going back to Hogwarts in a week." She told her, moving to the small table in the corner.

Chloe ignored the flip her stomach did, thinking about going back to Hogwarts. She had been home schooled the last year, but when her mother and Albus Dumbledore told her she could return to Hogwarts, now that Ryan was almost a year, she found herself packing her trunk again.

It would be her last year at Hogwarts, and she wasn't scared about going to the grown-up world after this like the other's were, no she was afraid about leaving her son alone for a year. She was scared of facing him again. It had been hard enough hiding it from him when she was pregnant, but now that the child had grown a little, into something that looked so much like him. She didn't know if she could hide it anymore.

Chloe scooped the eggs out of the pan, and placed it on a plate, and grabbed some pre-cooked bacon and warmed it up with her wand. She gave it to her sister, and cracked open another two eggs on the pan.

"Are you nervous?" Danielle asked.

Chloe shrugged. She knew what she was talking about. "I'm more nervous about leaving Ryan here with mum. I'm afraid mum won't be able to handle a child and a job alone." Chloe admitted.

Danielle looked thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging in response. "Mum's done it before, and with two children."

Chloe nodded. "I see your point."

"She said something about having Aunty move in with us." Danielle added.

"Yeah, I think she was anyhow. Her new job doesn't pay enough for her flat." Chloe explained. "Besides she's here almost every weekend."

"Yeah, I'm sure mum is really happy about that." Danielle sniggered in her juice.

"What won't I be happy about?"

Chloe turned and smiled. "Nothing, here's some breakfast." Chloe said handing a plate of food to her mother.

She smiled tiredly, and took the plate and sat across from Danielle. Chloe turned off the burner, and turned back to the kitchen. Her mother talked casually to Danielle, while Chloe prepared the food for Ryan.

She grabbed the last seat and pulled over to Ryan's high chair. He smiled at his mother, and pushed his empty bottle towards her. She grabbed, and just pushed it under her chair. Spooning the food, she gave it to him. He was older now, and could handle more solid food, but for some reason he loved baby food.

He ate happily, and soon Chloe heard the chairs behind her scrape across the kitchen floor. "I'm going now," her mother said.

Chloe turned to look at her mother and sister. "Have fun at work." She said.

She ignored her comment and continued. "Remember to pick up your sister from Diagon Alley around three." She reminded. "You can leave Ryan with Ms. Dubose next door, I've already asked."

"I know, I know. You don't need to remind me." Chloe said, getting up. "Now go on," she shooed her sister and mother out of the room. She heard them leave, and Chloe groaned to herself.

Chloe didn't want to go, in fact she was afraid if she saw someone she knew. But her mother thought it was about time Chloe showed her face in the Magical world again. She could no longer avoid the people she would be spending the year with, and her mother was making sure she had no chose to go.

She looked at Ryan, and frowned. "Your grandmother is truly going insane if she thinks I'm leaving you with Ms. Dubose."

Ryan laughed in response, and spat up the last of his food landing all over the floor. And he started to laugh again.

"Not funny," Chloe groaned grabbing a cloth.

**A/N: I love sarcasm. Anyways, I hope your enjoying the story. This idea came to me randomly a little over a year ago, and when I went back to look at my book of plot ideas, I figured it was time I should write it. I get a lot of plot ideas, but it's slim for me to actually write it. So I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	2. Close Call

Beautiful Mistake Chapter 2

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter 2**

Close Call

Chloe rapped once more on the large oak door, waiting to hear a response or something from the other side. Ryan gave a cry, still in her arms. If Mrs. Dubose wasn't home, that meant Chloe would have to bring Ryan alone with her to Diagon Alley. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Where are you," Chloe muttered under her breath, bouncing Ryan on her shoulder, trying to make him stop crying. She moved around the front, and on to the side of the house. She peered through the kitchen window, and saw nothing but dark.

Grumbling, she realized she had no choice. She was already going to be late picking Danielle up if she didn't leave than. Rushing back over to her own house, she unlocked the door, and walked as fast as she could upstairs to get her sling so she could carry Ryan more easily. She laid him in his bed, and got the sling, and wrapped it around her. Picking Ryan up again, he seemed to calm down a bit once she put him in the sling. She wiped his tears away, and grabbed the small baby bag, just as she saw the taxi cab pull up in front of the house.

Holding Ryan close to her, she left the house, and climbed into the taxi. By time she had made it to the heart of London Ryan was already asleep. She thanked the cab, paying him, and stepped out on to the street.

There wasn't anyone around, like she had expected, and she walked towards the old door that led to the Leaky Cauldron. As she neared, she found her breath short. She was afraid she would see someone she knew, and she had no idea how to explain Ryan to anyone. She opened the door, and was thankful that Ryan was still fast asleep.

Stepping inside, she was surprised to see how clean the Leaky Cauldron was. She hadn't seen it this nice looking for a long time. It was mostly full of younger students and there parents. There were a few older ones that she recognized, but no one she knew. She spotted Danielle almost immediately. She was standing near the door that led to the alley in the back, talking to a group of her friends.

When Danielle saw her, she did a wonderful job at hiding her surprise of seeing Ryan there. She said goodbye to her friends, pointing to Chloe. She said something to them, and Chloe hoped it wasn't about Ryan.

"What is Ryan doing here?" Danielle asked in a low voice, glancing around the tavern seeing if there was anyone there who might know them, just as Chloe had.

"Mrs. Dubose wasn't home; there was nothing I could do. Now come on, let's go before anyone I know sees me." She said pulling her along, shoving the baby bag in her hands. They managed to get outside without anyone stopping them. "Come on, we're meeting Mum up the street." Chloe said, towing her sister down the street.

"I just can't believe you brought him here. What if-" Danielle started.

"Chloe, is that you?" someone familiar shouted behind them.

Danielle stopped, but Chloe ignored it. She knew exactly who it was, and as much as she wanted to talk to her, she couldn't, not with Ryan.

"Chloe stop!" Lily Evans shouted.

Chloe stopped, not facing her old friend. Sure, they hadn't been the best of friends the last time she saw her, but it didn't stop her from missing her. Slowly Chloe turned around, and saw her redheaded friend's face change into a look of surprise.

"Who's kid is that?" a handsome boy with wild black hair and glasses asked from behind Lily.

Chloe quickly regretted turning around once she saw James Potter. Her stomach twisted, and churned as she felt the nervousness grow. Would they see the resemblance? They did go to school with him.

"It's our cousin, Ryan." Danielle supplied, puling Chloe out of her state of shock.

Lily smiled, "Oh, how cute is he!" She said grinning, moving forward to Chloe. "I can't believe it's you," she said reaching out to hug her.

Chloe slowly leaned forward hugging her friend, making sure not to squish Ryan. "I can't believe it's you either… and with him." Chloe added glancing at James, who stood a few paces behind Lily.

Lily's cheeks tinged red for a moment, before returning their normal shade. "He's changed a lot since fifth year." She muttered, hoping James wouldn't hear, not wanting his head to get any bigger, Chloe was sure.

Chloe found this hard to believe, but smiled in response. "Well, I'm happy for you." She said, though she wasn't sure if she believed herself. The last time she remembered Lily and James talking, was not a pleasant experience.

"Mama," a small voice said.

Chloe froze as she looked down and saw Ryan staring up at her with tired eyes. She felt Danielle shove her in the back slightly, breaking her out of her surprise. Smiling, and pretending to laugh, she pulled Ryan out of the sling. "Silly little Ryan, I'm not your mama, I'm cousin Chloe." She said sweetly, than placing him back inside.

Looking to Lily and James, she gave another convincing smile –well what she hoped was convincing. "I watch him so much, he started calling me Mama." Chloe's heart was beating so loudly and so fast she wondered if James and Lily could hear it.

Lily laughed, though she saw James looked a little un-amused. He had never liked Chloe much, not since she broke up with Sirius. Sure, Sirius deserved it, but for some reason James couldn't accept it. He blamed her for the change in Sirius, and maybe it was her fault. But it was his fault; his fault that they broke up.

"He's really cute," Lily commented again. She looked to Chloe, "So what are you doing in London? I thought you were in France."

Chloe cleared her throat. "Yeah, I was, but I'm moving back. I didn't really like Beuxbatons much, and Dumbledore said I could return to Hogwarts." Chloe explained the story she had practiced over and over in her head.

Lily's face lit up. "That is so great!" she gushed. "It will be so cool to be going to school with you again. The whole gang will be together again." Lily finished.

Chloe nodded, actually letting a genuine smile fall on her face. She was happy to see Lily again, even if Ryan had been seen. She knew one day it would change, that one day she would have to tell her friend about Ryan. But she wasn't going to do it now. Not when they hadn't talked for a year.

"Chloe, were going to be late." Danielle said, reminding her of the meeting she had with her mother, if not making an excuse to leave.

Chloe looked at her sister, sending her a thankful look. She looked to Lily and James. "We've got to go; my Mum is waiting for us up the street." She told them.

Lily frowned slightly, but James looked indifferent. "Oh, okay!" Lily said, moving forward to hug her goodbye. "I guess I'll see you on the train, than. In our normal compartment." Lily reminded her.

Chloe smiled. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." She said.

"Goodbye than," James said, giving her a half smile.

She smiled back, happy for the gesture. "See you later," Chloe said, and turned leaving. Danielle walked next to her, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Chloe looked back at and Lily waved, as she moved toward the Leaky Cauldron. Giving a small wave, Lily disappeared and Chloe looked to Danielle. "God, that was close."

Danielle gave her a look. "You should have waited for Mrs. Dubose to come home; it would have saved us a whole lot of trouble."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic, they believed our story." She said, trying to convince herself it were true. She knew it was close, but she could only wonder of someone else. What would have happened if Remus were there?

Danielle shook her head, but didn't say anything back. They soon reached the end of the street, and found their mother waiting impatiently for them.

"Where have you been, and why is Ryan with you? Do you want to be seen? I mean, you are the one who refuses to tell any of your friends about him." Her mother ranted.

"Mum, be quiet." Chloe said, handing Ryan to her to take the sling off. "Will you take Ryan, my back hurts?"

Her mother gave her an exasperated look. "It appears I have no choice in the matter."

**A/N: Yes, I did have to leave another sarcastic remark in there. I hope your finding my story interesting, and not a total piece of sht. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to get her to 'bump' into Lily so that it wasn't too cliché. 'Cause obviously I failed miserably at not being cliché.**

I am not too sure when the next chapter will be up. I have quite a few other stories that I have vowed to myself to try and finish by the end of summer, so I may not update for awhile, but not too long. Just not within the next week or two. So thanks for reading, and I will try, soon to update! Oh, and please review!


	3. On The Platform

ubBeautiful Mistake Chapter 3

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter 3**

On The Platform 

On the floor was where Chloe had placed her trunk. All her clothes and school books were inside, neatly stacked next to each other. She still had a few other things to put inside, but she was glad that she had accomplished this much so far without starting to regret ever taking Dumbledore's offer.

But now that she had finished, and was taking a break her mind quickly went to her son, who was fast asleep in his crib. Would her mother and Aunt be okay with him? Could they balance their jobs and take of him? She felt guilty for leaving such a burden on them, but her mother had made it clear to her the night before, there was nothing more she cared more about than the education of her daughter.

So now here she was, half way done packing her trunk, and leaving in one night for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Merlin, she would never get used to the fact she was going back. Sure, it had only been one year since she had last stepped foot in the castle, but when she left, she had thought she would never get to see it again. She had left, feeling destroyed and broken because she couldn't stay, because she had taken up the burden of having a child. But what a wonderful burden that child had turned out to be!

As much as the impact that Ryan had on Chloe's life didn't always work out easily, she was still thankful she had him in her life. She knew that even when she felt the world was angry with her, she still had his smiling face, and sweet smell to come home to. She knew times ahead would be harder for her, but she was enjoying the time she had with him now, and she would never regret the day she decided to have him as her child.

"Are you almost done?" Danielle asked coming into Chloe's medium sized room.

Chloe looked up and shrugged. "Half there," she told her sister.

Danielle nodded, sitting next to Chloe on the bed. "Well I'm finished, just thought I'd check on you. Do you need any help?" she asked.

Shrugging again, Chloe stood up and strode across her room to her wardrobe. "I just need to get my toiletry bag together, and a few more quills and parchment, and I should be done." Chloe explained.

Danielle nodded, leaning back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. "I'm so happy you're coming back this year, I missed having a big sister to bug." Danielle grinned.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You are being so cheesy, you know?" She said turning around, only to get a face full of pillow.

Laughing gleefully, Danielle jumped off of Chloe's bed, and out into the hall. Chloe picked up the pillow, and threw it on to her bed. As much as she would have loved to chase after her sister, she knew it would only end in waking up Ryan. And if there was one thing you didn't want to do, was wake him up in the middle of his nap.

Throwing the last of her things into the trunk, she left her bedroom and headed downstairs to the main room. Her Aunt and mother sat there, resting from a long day's work watching the telly my Aunt had brought with her. She was a Muggle, from Chloe's father's side of the family, and as much as she embraced the Wizarding world, she still wanted Chloe and her sister to have a bit of the Muggle world as well.

"Have you finally finished packing?" Chloe's mother asked, looking away from the television.

Chloe nodded, plunking herself down in the comfy chair in the corner. "It's finished," she sighed happily. Her tiredness was slowly affecting her, and she wondered if she would be able to handle it when she entered Hogwarts.

"Good, are you going to go wake up Ryan? It's almost time for dinner." Her mother went on.

Chloe stared at her mother. "Would you like me to remind you of what happened the last time I did that? It ended in lots of tears and screaming, and us with wonderful headaches." Chloe ranted.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Go wake up your son," she said in a commanding tone.

Chloe grumbled, but stood up. It wasn't like she was going to pay the price; in fact she would love rubbing it in her mother's face. Slowly she made her way up the stairs to Ryan's room.

Opening the door, she crept inside the dark room and across the hardwood floor over to Ryan's crib. Looking down at his sleeping face, she stopped to stare at his beauty. He looked just like his father, as much as she hated it, she knew he would grow up to be just like him, she just knew it. Though his curls had been inherited from her, the ebony colour of his hair was from him and those soft grey eyes his eyelids covered never ceased to cause Chloe to freeze if he gave her the look he used to give her.

She loved her son more than anything else, and she didn't care if he was almost a clone of one her worst memories. Well, she couldn't quite say that. Ryan's father had been something very special to her, once. But he was in the past now, and she wasn't going to waste her life away thinking of what if's.

Sighing deeply, she watched as her son slowly woke up. His grey eyes blinked the sleepiness away, staring up at her with a small pout forming on his lips. Chloe smiled, finding it cute. She was glad he didn't cry, and knew her mother would give her an ear full later. Standing up straight, she reached down and helped him sit up, and picked him up, placing him on her hip.

"Time to go eat," Chloe said.

Her son only stared at her with tired eyes. He didn't make noise, only rested his head on her chest as she walked down stairs to the kitchen. She put him in the high chair, and got his food.

Her mother came in while she fed him, and picked up the telephone. "I'm going to order some pizza, take it as a going away present." Her mother said with a small smile.

Chloe nodded, looking to Ryan who was now very much more awake. "Who's a happy boy?" she said in a cheery tone.

He grinned, and ate his food happily. When he was finished Chloe cleaned his face and hands, and handed him off to her sister who went and played with him some where. Feeling very tired, Chloe went into the main room, and sat in the chair once again.

Her Aunt looked at her. "Are you excited about going back to school?" she asked.

Chloe shrugged, "As excited as I can be with only five hours of sleep."

Her Aunt laughed, and turned back to the telly. Chloe settled herself in, and soon the pizza arrived, and she and her family enjoyed a nice meal before going to bed.

Danielle walked ahead of Chloe as they made their way through the crowd on the platform. Chloe worked hard hiding her face from the people she passed. She hoped not many would recognize her, and to her luck not many did. She had changed quite a bit after having a kid. Her curly brown hair had been cut to her shoulders, finding it more manageable that way. She didn't wear make-up any more, not that she wore much in the first place. But her face had changed. It was no longer care free, and naïve looking. She had grown a lot from having a child, and she looked tired, worn. But she was beautiful, there was no doubt of that.

"Lily is over there, are you going to go see her?" Danielle asked, looking at Chloe.

Chloe didn't know what she wanted. "I guess I should," she said, moving in front of Danielle.

Chloe could see Lily from where she stood. She was with the other two girls in their dorm; Nadine Mundy and Katherine Fay. Nadine was a pretty girl, with short brown hair, and big brown eyes. But she had a rough edge to her that seemed to scare off any boys from going near her. Where as Kathy was the opposite. She had long straight blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a pale, plain face. But her out-going and bubbly attitude attracted many guys, and it wasn't a surprise to find her being swooned by someone. Chloe fought her nervousness, and walked over to them.

Lily's face broke out into a huge grin when she saw Chloe nearing. "Chloe!" she shouted, running over to give her friend a hug. "How are you?" she asked pulling away.

All her fears disappeared once she was surrounded by her friend. "I'm great, how are you?" she asked Lily, as she was lead to the others.

"I'm brilliant, now that you're here." Lily grinned. "I told you she was coming back," Lily said to Nadine and Kathy.

Kathy giggled, her light blue eyes shining. "Missed us did you?"

Chloe smiled. "More than anything else," she admitted half the truth. Who she missed the most, she was the most afraid to see.

"Well it took you long enough to come back." Nadine said, with a small smile.

"She's only been gone a year," Lily said pointing out her dramatics'.

Nadine shrugged, with an easy face. "Well, she could have come back last year."

_No I couldn't have._ Chloe thought to herself, but smiled any how. "Well, I'm here now. You have to fill me in what has happened in the last year."

"Oh, and so much has happened!" Kathy shrieked with excitement. "Wait until you hear about James and Lily!"

"I already know," Chloe interjected before she could go on. "I bumped into them at Diagon Alley." She explained at their confused looks.

Lily looked at little put out. "Can we please stop talking about me like I am not here?" she stressed.

The girls laughed lightly, before Nadine interjected. "Where is James anyways? Off with those baboons he calls friends?"

Kathy snorted, "I think I saw him with Sirius, talking quietly. Probably about their secret love for each other."

The other girls laughed, but Chloe felt herself freeze at the mention of Sirius. Yes, Sirius Black was her child's father, and she hadn't spoken to him since they had broken up. He had never really given a chance for her too, and she watched as he went on various dates with many girls. He knew it would hurt her, and she could do nothing about it.

Chloe fought back the tears as she thought about those times. Lily was the only to notice, and glanced over at her. "Well, I think I'm going to go look for them. Chloe, do you want to come?" Lily asked.

Chloe knew what she meant, and she nodded thankful. Nadine and Kathy saw nothing, and nodded. "We'll be on the train." Nadine said, turning to the train.

Lily took Chloe's arm, and they made their way through the crowd, and into a more secluded area. Turning to look at her friend, Lily's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong? I thought you were over Sirius." She asked.

Biting her lip nervously, avoiding Lily's eye. "I am, it's just…" she trailed off, unsure of how she could explain herself without giving anything away. "I haven't talked to him since we broke up, and it's still awkward."

Lily looked thoughtful for a few moments, than nodded. "Maybe we should wait a while before you talk to him than."

Chloe smiled at her friend's statement. Out of all of her girlfriends, Lily was the most understanding, even if they weren't all that close. "Thank you," she said shortly, and the two turned for the train as it gave a loud whistle signaling it was leaving soon.

**A/B: This chapter was definitely not one of my best, and I'm sorry. I was having difficulties deciding how close I wanted Lily to be to Chloe. I put it into the terms that Lily know Chloe better then the other girls but not as well as Remus does. Any who, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be out, but I will try and finish it but next week. I'm a little behind on some of my other stories.**


	4. Old Friends

ub Beautiful Mistake Chapter 4

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Four**

Old Friend

The train ride was slow, and Chloe waited patiently in a compartment alone for the train to arrive at Hogwarts. Lily was off doing her Head duties with James, where as the other girls had long since disappeared saying something about getting food from the trolley. She knew they were just making an excuse to get away from her. She had been nothing but a sour-puss since the train ride had started. It was mainly due to the growing anxiety with in her stomach, as she thought about having to face Sirius again, and worst of all Remus Lupin.

On other occasions, before the chaos of getting pregnant, she would have liked talking or seeing Remus Lupin. He was in fact, the reason she had started dating Sirius.

She had known Remus since she was two years old, when his family moved down the street from her. They had grown up together until Remus mysteriously moved away. Of course, at the time Chloe knew nothing of Remus' 'furry little problem', as she remembered James liked to call it. But when they had met again at Hogwarts, it was like old times. He was her only true friend. He was the only one that knew anything about Ryan, though she had never confirmed any of his suspicions. But she knew for sure that Remus was smart enough to put two and two together. That was why they hadn't spoken since. She remembered the last night they had spoken very well, and it carried a painful scar.

_Chloe looked around the usual meeting spot in the library where she and Remus had done their homework together since their first year. She hadn't come here since the break-up with Sirius, since everything had started. She was almost four months pregnant by than, and was amazed at how well she had managed to hide it from everyone. Well, almost everyone._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked darkly, stepping from the shadows.

"Tell you what, Remus?" Chloe shaked as she spoke. She knew he wasn't going to pretend everything was fine anymore. "There's nothing to tell you, so stop this right now." She forced herself to say.

Remus shook his head, disappointed. "You can't hide it from me, if there's one thing I know, it's you. And I know from looking at you that your," he paused as if he couldn't say it. "I know you're pregnant." He swollowed hard, a frown forming on his face.

The silence rang about for an eternity. The two stood still, staring at the other waiting for something to happen. Chloe felt the tears running down her face, and she quickly wiped them away not wanting to look so vulnerable. She looked in her friend's eye, and he knew he was right. He knew she was pregnant.

"Don't ever say that again." Chloe choked, and ran from the library as quickly as her legs would carry her.

The next morning Chloe had been gone; on the train she had sat with her sister and her friends, not wanting to face the others. It was how it had to be. A clean break.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly, as she felt a headache grow just above her left eye. The stress was getting to her, and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to take it. She was starting to regret ever returning to Hogwarts.

"What's wrong with you?"

Chloe's eyes snapped open, and she slowly shook her head at her sister who stood in the compartment door frame. She hadn't heard the compartment door open. "Nothing is wrong; I'm just getting a headache, that's all." She half-smiled at her sister. "Why aren't you off with your friends?"

Danielle shrugged, and sat across from Chloe. "Well, they were rather boring when all I could think of was how you were doing."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "There you go, being all dramatic. I'm the older one; I'm supposed to be worried about you, not the other way around."

Danielle shook her head in dismay. "Would you rather me not care?"

Chloe didn't answer, only turned to look out the window. "I haven't seen any of them yet; not Remus nor Sirius. I'm sure the news of my return has been spread around, I wouldn't be surprised if not by some of my 'friends'. I can already hear Kathy giggling about it." Chloe confessed, looking back at her sister.

"Yes, well, Kathy has never been one to be able to hold her tongue."

The new voice startled both Chloe and Danielle. Both of their heads snapped to the compartment door frame, where the door had been left half open. There, stood a tall boy with light sandy brown hair, and twinkling brown eyes, age lines already forming on his young face.

"Remus," Chloe managed to say breathlessly.

"Chloe," he responded a little more formally than she had. "I see you are well." He said shortly, and stepped into the compartment, closing the door behind him.

Chloe noticed the formal tone in his voice, and she felt with a pang in her chest that he was still obliviously upset of their predicament. She looked to him apologetically, frowning. She knew this was her fault. She knew there was no reason to try and pretend everything was all right, just like that night over a year ago. He knew everything, and she couldn't hide it any longer. She could be truthful.

"I am so sorry Remus; I should have just told you the truth that night." Chloe burst out, and looked a little unsurely at Remus. "But you have to understand, I was afraid you would go tell Sirius, and I couldn't have that. I did not want someone who didn't love me to pretend to be my child's father. If he can't have two loving parents, he would at least have one." She finished rather awkwardly. She could see Danielle squirm in her seat, probably wishing she had not chosen to come visit her sister. "Can you understand that?" she asked quietly.

Remus' expression did not change; instead he took a seat next to Danielle, and looked out the window, just as Chloe had a few moments before. "I know, and I understand. I just wish you would have told me; you should tell Sirius, he and your child deserve that much." He finished looking pointedly at Chloe.

Chloe didn't shrink back like she would have years ago. Instead she sat up straight, and put her most convincing face on as possible. "Do not even think for one moment that you can tell me what is best for my child. As his mother I have every right to keep the identity of his father from him. It is also my choice whether I tell Sirius or not about Ryan, and at the moment I've decided it is not the best idea for any one." She finished, taking a deep breath and hoping she had made her point.

Remus just stared. "His name is Ryan?" he said softly, thoughtful.

Chloe softened immediately as she realized that this was her friend, not her enemy. He was her best friend who had been there through everything, even after she had decided to leave Sirius. He had been loyal to her no matter how good of friends he became with Sirius and James. She realized now that Remus had not been trying to force her to tell Sirius about Ryan for Sirius' sake, but for her own.

Tears prickled in Chloe's eyes as she nodded yes. "Ryan Edward Black." She told him.

"You gave him Sirius' name?" Remus asked, his voice still soft.

"I don't really know what made me do it, but yes, I did." Chloe admitted.

"Wow," was his response.

They sat silent for a few minutes, and Chloe wiped her tears away gaining control again. Chloe watched as Remus seemed to take in the information, her sister fidgeting in the corner. Breaking the silence Danielle stood up, and said good bye and left the compartment. Alone Chloe thought it was best to ask the question that had been on her mind since Remus entered.

"I want you to be his godfather." Chloe said just above a whisper.

Remus turned to look at Chloe, shock written all over his face. "You want me to be what?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Stop acting so daft, it's very unlike you."

Remus chuckled lightly. "Yes, well I just wasn't expecting something like that. It's not every day you're asked to be someone's Godfather."

"Well are you going to do or not?" Chloe asked.

Remus smiled. "Sure, it would be an honor."

Chloe burst out laughing. "You are such a moron!" she laughed. She knew he had been joking when he said it, and he laughed along with her.

"You never changed." Remus mumbled, "Still calling me a moron." Remus smirked. "And daft, now that I think of it." He added smirking even more.

"Well someone has too." Chloe joked.

Remus snorted lightly, and looked out the compartment door. "I should probably be getting back, I told Sirius I would be gone for only a few minutes, so he's probably already off doing something he shouldn't."

Chloe gave a small smile. "Yes, well, as Prefect it's your duty to stop it." She said. She knew that he really wasn't leaving to stop Sirius from ding anything he shouldn't, he never does. She knew it was time for him to leave, for him to go back to his friends and pretend that he had never spoken to Chloe Roberts.

But the comment about Sirius had reminded Chloe of the things she had loved about Sirius. How he had always loved taking risks, and had never been shy to say things that were stupid or silly around her or anyone. She thought of when ever he had smiled, he made her smile too even when she was mad or sad. He had always been so charming and kind to her when they were alone, in their peaceful moments together. Chloe quickly closed her eyes for a moment to clear her head of those thoughts, and opened them to see Remus frowning at her.

"I think…" Remus started. Chloe knew what he was about to say, and that he was afraid to say it to her, afraid of how she would react. "He still cares for you whether he wants to admit it or not. He just goes out with those other girls to-"

"Enough," Chloe interrupted, her voice a little shaky. "Don't tell me he cares Remus, because if he does, or did, he would have shown it. He would have told me he loved me in front of all those people and not embarrassed me. If he loved me he would not have been ashamed of it."

Remus nodded slowly, sighing. He knew he couldn't win. "I should go." He said standing up.

Chloe stood up as well, and reached forward to stop Remus. He turned to look at her, frowning still. "I'm sorry Remus, but that's just how it is."

"I know," he muttered. He gave a small smile and light laugh. "You don't hate me for wanting you two to make up, do you?" he asked, his eyes a little fearful.

Chloe's mouth opened in disbelief. "Remus," she began, "You are my best friend, and I have known you longer than any other person besides my own family. I do not hate you for wanting Sirius and I to make up, and I never will. How could you ever think or joke of such a thing?"

Remus smiled, as if he had just realized the same for himself. "I don't know," he mumbled.

Chloe gave an encouraging smile and enveloped her friend in a hug. "See you later," she mumbled letting him go.

"Bye," Remus said, and left the compartment, the door sliding shut with a soft _thud_.

Chloe stumbled backwards, and fell into her seat lightly. Staring at the roof of the train she sighed loudly. "Why can't you ever make life easy for me?" she said to an invisible God.

"Who on Earth are you talking too?" Nadine's voice asked entering the compartment.

"Oh," Chloe mumbled, sitting up straight. Kathy followed Nadine inside the compartment, a pack of gum in her hand. "I wasn't talking to anyone." Chloe said breathlessly, her cheeks tingeing pink a little.

"Was that Remus Lupin I saw leaving this compartment?" Kathy asked sitting opposite of Chloe.

"Yeah, it was." Chloe confirmed. "He was just saying hello."

"Oh, I forgot that you two were friends." Kathy smiled. "He never mentioned you though, after you left. He seemed pretty distant when any of us mentioned you."

Chloe perked up a little with this knew information.

"Ha! Not as much as Sirius." Nadine laughed. " I swear, if we even said your name near him –even if we weren't talking to him- he would turn around and start snogging the first girl he saw. It was quite disgusting, actually." Nadine made a face, and looked at Chloe. "One thing is for sure, when you dumped him you did a real number on his ego. I don't think a girl's ever dumped him before." It was more of a question.

"Yeah," Chloe managed to say, "Well, I can't say he didn't deserve it."

"That's for sure. I remember when you told him you loved him in the middle of the Common room, and all he could say was, 'You've got a bit of fluff in your fringe.' I swear if looks could kill, Lily would be Azkaban right now." Kathy stated.

Chloe felt as if she was suffocating. The memory of that day came floating back to her, and she remembered Sirius' face as soon as the words had come from his mouth. He had looked so apologetic, so sorry that he had hurt her like he had at that moment. She had pushed him away, and left the Common room so no one would see her cry. She had run to the nearest lavatory and stayed in the stall for two hours.

She had given Sirius so much of herself, more than she had ever given to another soul. Now she felt as if he had taken it all and stomped on it, that he had thrown it all aside for his own pride. He had ripped out her heart and soul and left her to bleed all alone.

_"Chloe?" a soft voice spoke outside of the stall. "Chloe, is that you? Can I please come in?"_

"Go away Remus, I don't want to talk to you right now." Chloe choked.

"Chloe, I know what he did. And…" his voice trailed off. "I'm really sorry Chloe, I never thought he would go this far to-"

"Stop Remus, please just stop." Chloe cried.

She heard him mutter the spell quietly, and the bathroom stall door opened. She looked up at him, pushing her fringe back. Her tear streamed face glistened in the light as Remus moved toward her, a frown etched upon his face.

"I'm so sorry Chloe," Remus whispered, holding Chloe in his arms.

"I'm sorry too," Chloe mumbled through her tears.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Kathy asked her eyes wide.

Chloe hadn't realized tears had formed in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, and started to blink to pretend something was in her eyes. "Nothing is wrong, just got something in my eyes."

Kathy looked a little skeptical but dropped it. She turned to Nadine on the left of her and started talking animatedly about Quidditch. Chloe on the other hand ignored them and turned to stare at the window. It was already dusk, and she knew it would only be a few short hours until they arrived at Hogwarts. She wasn't sure what would happen than, but she hoped she was ready for it.

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for the HUGE confusion my little blunder had. Yes, that was the wrong chapter, and it was another one of my stories. My computer froze while updating my stories, so I guess it all got a little messed up. I hope you liked this, thanks for reading!**


	5. Only A Formality

ubBeautiful Mistake Chapter Five

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Five**

Only A Formality

Chloe followed Kathy and Nadine silently into the Great Hall. She had been filled with such joy entering Hogwarts again, and she was also thankful that Lily was busy making sure first years got to Hagrid rather than standing by her, James being very close.

"Do you think Lily will want to sit with James and the other boys?" Kathy asked loudly over the chatter in the Great Hall.

"No, she hates how rowdy they get at mealtimes. We should sit near the front of the table, away from them." Nadine said, casting a weary eye towards Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

Chloe had not noticed them sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table until then. Remus cast her a friendly smile, and Chloe smiled back.

"Hey Remus," she said gently as she and the other girls walked past.

"Hi Chloe," Remus said more formally than she figured he would.

She was aware that Sirius was looking at her, and feeling a little brave she looked at him. The air in her throat caught, making her almost choke. His eyes were so much like Ryan's, more than she ever remembered. His eyes quickly moved away from hers, but to her surprise his mouth opened.

"Hello Chloe, had a good break?"

Chloe swallowed hard. His voice was empty, devoid of any emotion at all. She knew what it meant, in his strange way he was telling her to leave, but because he was brought up to be polite, he had said hello.

"Yeah, it was fine." Chloe said, fighting the nerves. "Yours?"

"It could have been better." He said, his voice still blank.

"Sorry to hear that," it was all she could say, shock took over. "Well, see you all later."

Remus nodded, giving her an encouraging look. Slowly Chloe turned around and walked quickly to the spot where Kathy and Nadine were sitting. They were giving her strange looks, and she was sure that she had probably lost all colour in her face. It had been almost two years since she and Sirius had shared a word, and that he had spoken to her first surprised her; petrified her.

She wondered if Remus had put him up to it, forced him to talk to her. It wouldn't have been the first time Remus had done something like it. If he had, she knew the he was only trying to get them to speak, but she wished he would stop. Talking to Sirius would only bring to many painful memories back; memories she had fought very hard to put behind her. She had better things to focus on then repairing old flames.

"Hey, Chloe, are you all right?"

Lily had joined them. Chloe looked at her and nodded her a little towards where Sirius sat. Recognition crossed on Lily's face, and she frowned.

"What happened?" she muttered so Kathy and Nadine wouldn't hear.

"Nothing, we just said hello and asked about each other's summer." Chloe told her. "But still, we haven't spoken since the break-up."

Lily frowned a little. "Maybe he's just trying to create some common ground between you two. Make the year easier for you two to live near each other."

"Do you honestly believe Sirius would do such a thing?" Chloe asked, knowing she was right.

Lily looked thoughtful. "Maybe," she started. "Sirius has changed a lot, just like James has since you left. He ran away from home in the beginning of the summer and now he is living with James. He's a lot more subdued."

Chloe stared. Sirius had run away from home? He had finally gone through with it? Ever since Sirius' second year he had told Chloe that he would run away from home when he could. He had told her one afternoon in their fifth year that he would run away. When she asked why he hadn't yet, he told her: _"I can't, not yet. I can't leave Regulus alone, not until I'm sure he will be okay."_ She had never understood why he said that. He had told her his parents loved Regulus, thought he was the best thing to walk on planet Earth. So what did this sudden change mean? Had he left because of something that Regulus did, or had he realized he be would okay.

"Does that mean there are no more mass pranks any more?" Chloe found herself asking.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Only in my dreams."

Soon all the students were settled in their seats, Chloe casting a weary look at her sister who sat at the Hufflepuff table. The first years entered, and an hour late they are sorted in their respectable houses.

"Thank God, I'm starving." Nadine muttered to Chloe.

Chloe smiled, and turned her attention to Dumbledore, who was now standing, smiling. She felt a great amount of affection towards the man. It had been him who had helped her complete her sixth year, and allowed her to return to Hogwarts. He had been so kind to her the whole time, and did not even hint at any sort of judgment he had made of her.

"Welcome!" He started, his voice seeming to echo throughout the whole school. "To another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To the first years, I hope that you grow to love this school as so many more before you have. To those who have returned for another year, I do hope that you enjoy your year as well."

Chloe tuned out the Headmasters voice as she had the sudden sensation that someone was looking at her. Like a fire, their eyes seemed to burn into the back of her neck, and she shifted in her seat a little uncomfortable. She fought her head, which was screaming at her to do the natural thing and see who was looking at her, but she was not going to turn and possibly cause unwanted attention for looking back on a long row of students. But the sensation did not leave, and like a horrible itch, she could no longer to ignore it. Turning her head ever so slightly so she could see from the corner of her eye, she saw who was staring at her so intently.

The air caught in her throat, and for the second time that night she found it hard to breathe. Turning her head again to quickly look forward again, she felt the sensation disappear as the eyes of Sirius Black left her, and wander to where ever he pleased.

Why was he looking at her? What did her want? Was he expecting her to feel sorry for 'breaking his heart' as Remus had told her? He had broken hers first and it had only been fair – well, she hoped it was fair. She glanced at Lily, and though Chloe could see that she was seemingly focused on the Headmaster, she saw her eyes break for a moment and travel to meet Chloe's.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed.

"Nothing," Chloe mouthed back, feeling her cheeks tinge pink a little. She didn't like having Lily so knowing – so observe.

Lily knew Chloe was lying. "Ignore him," she mouthed again, "He is nothing but pathetic dog spew." She finished, her nose wrinkling in disgust for a second, causing Chloe to grin.

Turning her head, feeling a little light-hearted by Lily's comment she focused on the Headmaster again. He had finished speaking, and smiling down at everyone. For a moment his twinkling blue eyes met Chloe's and he winked before settling to look abroad. "Now, we eat!" he exclaimed waving his hands.

Food appeared on plates and grand platters in front of Chloe, as she turned attention to it. Before Chloe could even speak, Lily was pouring pumpkin juice in a goblet in front of Chloe, and shoving it in her hand.

"Pumpkin juice always makes me feel better," she said smiling a little.

Chloe grinned, and took the goblet gratefully. It did not take long for Kathy to start rambling on about the latest gossip to Lily – who had fortunately missed the much more in-depth version on the train.

"Do not even tell me you two weren't even talking about James and I." Lily said with a knowing smile.

"Of course we were – we can't lie. But it was nothing cruel, just that you two are too cute." Kathy giggled, dimples appearing on her cheeks. Chloe fought hard not to roll her eyes, and looked at her plate.

"Glad to hear it," Lily mumbled while Nadine launched into a full rant about how small the first years were this year. Lily looked to Chloe, and rolled her eyes, and mouthing the words 'Blah, Blah, Blah' and laughing.

Chloe laughed, but the other girls paid no attention to them but just kept talking. The feast moved quickly – faster than Chloe had ever imagined. In her head, she saw the whole ceremony to last a life time with taughts from Sirius and his friends alone with Nadine and Kathy's unnerving remarks. But she was wrong. She had completely forgotten about Sirius' presence in the room, even if they were nearly fifty feet away from each other. Kathy and Nadine had been good, barely brining up the topic of Sirius. When desert was cleared, and Dumbledore rose to tell everyone to head off to their beds, Chloe looked to Lily unsurely.

"_He_ won't bother you – I told James to make sure of that." Lily explained quickly.

"You told James what?" Chloe replied a little nervous.

Lily shook her head. "Don't worry, like I told you, James has changed."

"It didn't feel that way back in Diagon Alley." Chloe muttered glumly. She had no idea where the sudden confidence she had made when it came to confiding with Lily.

"Oh, well, he was just annoyed that we were going to Diagon Alley, he had wanted to-" she cut herself off turning pink.

Chloe ignored this, and nodded. "So I don't have to worry about Sirius jumping on the nearest girl to him when I enter the common room?" she tried to laugh at her own joke but found it too difficult.

Lily had smiled, but it fell when she saw Chloe's reaction. "I know, it's horrible. I don't really understand it – I mean it's his own fault, right? He's the one that ended it that day when he didn't answer. He shouldn't have expected you not to break things off."

It surprised Chloe at how much Lily seemed to know things; understand everything. Looking at her, Lily realized what Chloe was thinking. "I notice a lot more than you think I do, Chloe." She said in an undertone. Chloe saw in her eyes that she had more to say, but at the moment James was making his way over to them and she was distracted by his presence.

Students were standing and walking every where, talking loudly, and heading towards the Great Hall double doors. Lily looked at Chloe disappointed. Quickly she whispered, "We'll talk later." Than dashed off towards James before he could reach them. They met in a quick kiss before they started calling for First Years to join them.

Turning around slowly, Chloe found that Kathy and Nadine had already disappeared, probably chasing a couple of Hufflepuff's they had been eyeing during dinner. Sighing to herself, Chloe quickly made her way through the crowds and towards the double doors. As she neared, behind her she heard someone calling her name. Stopping, she turned to see who was saying her name.

She saw Remus only a few yards away from her, smiling widely. He was alone, none of his friends standing near him. Deciding it was safe, she waded through the crowd so she could walk with Remus. When she had reached him, he surprisingly pulled her into a hug.

"Make them believe we haven't spoken alone before." He mumbled, nodding behind him.

Chloe saw that maybe ten yards behind Remus was Sirius and Peter. Peter was watching the two, while Sirius pretended to be more preoccupied with a fifth year Ravenclaw who he was talking too, a fake grin sliding on his face.

"He makes me sick," Chloe grumbled pulling away from Remus. He frowned, but said nothing. "Come on, let's walk." She said, wanting nothing more than to leave the Great Hall and crawl under the covers of her four-poster bed.

Remus stood next to me silently until we turned down a corridor and slipped unnoticed in a secret passage way and finally he broke the silence. "I saw him looking at you."

"Save it for someone who cares, Remus." Chloe snapped before he could elaborate. She started to climb a staircase, but stopped realizing Remus was not beside her. Turning around she looked down at Remus – probably the only time she ever could – and frowned. Her friend looked crest-fallen, and she realized she had just snapped at the wrong person. Running back down to his level she said, "I'm sorry Remus, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that… well I don't really want to talk about Sirius right now. I just want to talk about you – I mean we haven't seen each other in over a year. I want to know what's going on with my best friend."

Remus nodded, understanding. "Your right," he grinned, "You are my best friend."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe grabbed his hand and pulled him up the steps, letting go once he started moving on his own accord. "So what did you do all summer?" Chloe started.

"Nothing really," Remus started tonelessly. "I went to Ireland for a week to visit my Aunt, and besides that I read." He finished, smiling sheepishly.

Laughing lightly Chloe moved a little quicker up the stairs. "Well it sounds more exciting than my summer. I spent most of it cleaning up after Ryan, and driving Danielle around like I'm her personal cab driver."

Remus didn't laugh, but he did smile. It was the usual response Chloe got from him – he rarely laughed as they got older. Her friend had suffered too much pain for being so young. At first glance, you can look into his eyes that reveal the much younger man his face denies. But if you look a little closer you could see the wisdom his young eyes carried; the pain he carried with him every day.

They finally reached the floor they had been searching for, and they stepped out into an empty corridor. They could hear laughter, and light chatter of students. They turned the corner and watched as a group of chatty fifth years entered the Gryffindor common room. Looking sideways, Chloe caught Remus' eye.

"You're not going to stay down stairs are you?" he asked. He already knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

Chloe shook her head. "I'm exhausted," she said tiredly. "I think I will just curl up under my covers and write a letter to Mum, she's expecting one soon." She told him.

Remus nodded sadly, but didn't hesitate to say anything to her once they reached the portrait hole. He muttered the password – Emerald – and let her go in first. A splash of familiar hot air hit Chloe full in the face, warming every inch of her body. Remus trailed behind her, his light breathing drowned out by the shouts and cheers coming from the common room.

Chloe stepped into the familiar, round, and cozy common room and saw what all the commotion was about. Streamers and balloons hung every where. One of the old study tables was covered in cakes, tarts, refreshments, and Chloe couldn't help notice the bottles of Fire whiskey being passed around among the older students. Music came from an invisible source but filled the large room. Looking back at Remus, Chloe grinned.

"I wonder if Lily knows about this," Chloe said laughing a little.

Remus looked just as surprised as Chloe was feeling. He looked around for only a few seconds before settling his eyes on someone. Turning to see who he was looking at, she saw immediately who it was. In the middle of the large dancing crowd were Sirius Black, and James Potter – both wearing large grins on their faces. Lily was no where to be seen, and Chloe knew immediately that in fact, Lily had no idea of the party. Before she could turn back around fully, before she could even speak, she heard the portrait door swing open and the sharp in take of breath that could only belong to one person.

"Lily…" Chloe muttered, looking at her friend watching as she looked about to blow.

**A/N: I would like to begin by saying how sorry I am for taking so long to update. I got a little stumped on this chapter; I knew what I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure how to begin. This is actually the second draft, the first one was very different, but I like this one much better. Tell me what you think, do you agree? Do you like this chapter? I will and update faster, but as I am trying to complete another story of mine, don't hate me if it takes longer than a week (but I will try and keep it from being a month).**

Any how, thanks for reading this! I know you are all fuming about the minor cliff-hanger. :D


	6. It's Not Over

Beautiful Mistake Chapter Six

bBeautiful Mistake Chapter Six

It's Not Over/b

"James Potter, what in the bloody hell is going on in here?" Lily shouted so loudly that the windows vibrated. Her face was a deep shade of red, and a group of first years huddled behind her, looking more fearful of the angry teenager girl in front of them than the once raving party inside.

"Just a little Welcome Back party," Sirius said lightly, sauntering out from the crowd. "Come join the fun." He said, flashing his 'dazzling' smile that would have any other girl on her knees. Except for Lily.

Lily glowered darkly at Sirius, and pushed past him muttering something that sounded like, "Save it for someone who cares." When she reached James, the whole room was watching the scene in intense silence. "Explain," she said simply, though acid seemed to ooze from the single word.

James lost any sign that he had been enjoying himself a few minutes earlier. Leaning a little closer to Lily, hoping that the rest of the room could not hear he muttered. "Could we speak some where… a little bit more private?" James finished carefully and quietly, though it seemed to echo through the room.

Though Lily looked ready to blow, she did take into consideration that all of Gryffindor was watching their fight at that very moment. Without speaking, she turned around and bounded towards the portrait hole. The first years quickly filed out, pressing themselves close to the common room walls. Lily exited the common room, and James quickly followed, looking slightly embarrassed though no colour touched his face. Truthfully, Chloe believed he was more fearful than anything.

The portrait hole door swung shut, and the room was left in silence. Remus snapped out of it first and quickly started directing the first years to their specific dorms, and Chloe helped the girl first years. She did not want to be the common room any longer, not when she had become very aware that Sirius was watching her. Once she had finished she rushed back to the common room where she found Remus lecturing Sirius about letting James get in his head that Lily would love his crazy ideas – and in this case a Welcome Back party.

Not wanting to be there, Chloe took this moment to shoo other students to their rooms. Being older than them, most of the younger students did not argue, though the fifth and sixth years settled down on the couches and chairs. Chloe was fine with that, they all knew that it was a better idea to keep to themselves.

"Though Lily was right to be mad, I wish she had not stopped the party." Kathy mumbled to Nadine and Chloe. "I was having a lot of fun."

Nadine grinned. "I saw you eyeing that sixth year – who knew you were such a cradle robber." She sniggered.

Kathy gave her a hard shove, though it didn't affect Nadine at all, only making her laugh harder. Chloe paid no attention, she was afraid that something big had happened just because Lily and James had been gone a long time. Mumbling an excuse, Chloe left the common room, certain that Remus had watched all of her movements.

Out in the empty corridor she was very aware that it was late, and would probably get into trouble. Doing her best to stay quiet she turned down onto another corridor headed to a secluded space she figured Lily would lead James too. When she arrived – a little doubtful as she had heard nothing – she found James sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. He looked up hearing her footsteps, looking hopeful, but he frowned deeply when he saw it was her.

"Where's Lily?" Chloe asked, standing in front of James.

"Gone," James mumbled.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Chloe asked a little annoyed.

"She told she wanted to be alone." James told Chloe, and looked up at her. "We're still together – I think – but she wanted to be alone."

Chloe sighed. She had expected the worse, but this was fine. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that, now is there?" She reached her hand out for him to take. "We can just go back to the-"

"There's nothing wrong with that!" James grumbled loudly, waving Chloe's hand away and getting himself off the ground. "Every thing is wrong with that! That means she's off some where in the castle, with ihim/i." James hissed the last word, and Chloe stared completely confused.

"Who's 'him'?" she asked.

"Snivellus," James scowled, "The big-nosed, greasy haired, Snape." James seethed.

Chloe frowned. Though she never truly understood why Lily had liked the stringy Slytherin, she didn't think it was nice that James hated him so much. "Nothing is wrong with that." Chloe furrowed her brow. "They're friends."

James frowned. "You've been gone a long while," he said, and pushed past me. "So I will tell you this, they are inot/i friends. But when ever I seem to get on her bad side she always has to run to ihim./i"

Chloe's brow furrowed even deeper and quickly caught up to James as they made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. "Well if that is so, than you're just jealous because she would rather confide in him than you."

"And so what if I am!" James snapped, "She is my girlfriend. Shouldn't I be the one she's confiding in?"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe walked a little ahead of him. "Maybe if you stopped being such an inconsiderate prat, than maybe she would." She said, staring back at him, and rushed forward to the portrait hole, only pausing for a second to say the password. Looking forward again, she didn't stop to talk to anyone, though she knew Remus and the girls were all wondering why she was so red in the face. Running up the dormitory steps she raced to the right room, feeling not any less tired than she would on a normal day back home.

Chloe entered the dormitory and found her exactly where she figured she would be. Relaxing her brow, she put on a more sympathetic look, and sat on her own bed that was right next to Lily's.

"He may be a prat, but letting him think you are off with Severus isn't so nice." Chloe declared, and watched as Lily slowly pulled down the covers from her face. Tears stained her cheeks and her bright green eyes bloodshot.

Though Chloe and Lily had never been too close before, Chloe could tell that Lily was instantly attaching herself to Chloe and for some reason Chloe was beginning to grow attached to Lily as well. It was strange, but Chloe could relate to Lily – dating a Marauder was never easy.

"If he had any sense he would know that I was in here." Lily mumbled, sitting up and propping herself against the bed.

"Speaking of that, how did you even manage to get in here without any one noticing?" Chloe asked, realizing she had not seen Lily once enter the Gryffindor common room.

"That's because…" she trailed off looking around the room a little nervously. She looked back at me, her eyes not as bloodshot as before. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked, her eyes shining with the unknown.

Chloe nodded, knowing very well that what ever secret Lily was about to tell her was nothing bigger than the one she had. "I will not tell a soul." Chloe said, grinning a little.

Lily grinned, and quickly rolled on to her side, leaning under her bed and rummaged around for a few seconds before sitting up straight pulling a silky looking cloak with her. She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Do you know what this is?" she asked.

Chloe shook her head. "No idea," she really didn't know.

"It's an invisibility cloak – it belongs to James." Lily told Chloe, and as if to prove to her she wasn't lying she pulled it over her head, and Chloe watched in shock as she disappeared under the silky material making it look like the bed was empty. "It comes in handy sometimes." Lily explained, her voice seeming to come from no where.

Chills went up Chloe's spine, and she laughed at herself. "Take that thing off before I start to think I've gone insane."

Lily laughed as she pulled the cloak away, and stashed it back under her bed. "That is another thing it comes in handy for." She laughed, Chloe joining her.

Slowly, they both fell silent, and looked away from each other. It was so strange for Chloe to feel so comfortable around Lily. Well, it was strange to Chloe that Lily was being so open to her. That was one reason why both girls had not been to close. They both already had a best friend before entering Hogwarts – both boys coincidently. Chloe looked at Lily as she continued to stare out one of the tower windows. She used to think Lily was a rude and know-it-all girl for the first three years in school. By her fourth year she had grown to find the girl kind, smart, and beautiful, but yet they spent no time together except at meals and in the classroom.

Chloe had always wanted to be closer to Lily, she knew that, but she had never been sure how to achieve that. Chloe had always been a little shy, especially around girls. They all seemed to hate her for one reason or another. She was best friends with Remus Lupin; she was beautiful; all the boys seemed to like her; she was smart. Truthfully, Chloe didn't see any of this in herself, but it had all been things she had been told over the years. Chloe thought they were stupid reasons to not like her – could they not see her faults? She was a clumsy, overly sarcastic, shy, closed-off girl who could never relax – especially after having a child of her own.

"I'm tired," Chloe mumbled without thinking. Lily looked at her and nodded, as if giving her permission to let Chloe get ready for bed.

Chloe changed into her favourite worn t-shirt and her father's old pajama bottoms. Her mother had let her take them when she was small, and she loved them every bit. She crawled into bed, and rolled on to her side to look at Lily who was now facing her as well.

"Do you still love him?" Lily's question caught Chloe off-guard.

"Huh?"

"Do you still love Sirius, even after what he did to you?" Lily repeated, her green eyes boring into Chloe's.

Chloe quickly looked away, finding it too intense. Across the room the half moon shown through, cascading on to the floor. Thoughts of Remus flashed into her mind and how he was probably once again worrying if his friends would leave him alone when he transformed.

"You don't have to answer," Lily said quickly, noticing how fast Chloe had looked away.

"No," Chloe replied looking back at Lily. "It's all right, I just wasn't expecting it." She admitted.

"I'm sorry," Lily spoke quickly, "We never were really that close. I can understand if you don't want to answer."

"Stop that," Chloe laughed looking at Lily. "Your right, we were never that close. But that doesn't mean we can't be now. Remus…" she trailed off thinking of her friend. "It seems like he's finally made some world-class friends. It seems like he doesn't need to depend on me anymore." Chloe said it without thinking, and quickly she wished she hadn't. "Not that I'm trying to use you or anything."

Lily nodded understanding. "I know what you mean." Chloe nodded, thinking Lily would go on but she didn't.

Propping herself on her pillow she looked at Lily straight in the eye and did not flinch away this time. "About your question," she paused, "I guess I should answer. The truth is, yes, I do still love him. I don't really know why, I mean after all he did to me. Told me he loved me, that I was his world - I slept with him! I gave myself completely to him, and the next thing I knew he was embarrassed about me. He couldn't tell me he loved me. I even had…" Chloe trailed off realizing she almost told Lily everything, told her about Ryan.

Lily didn't shrink back like Chloe thought she would, and she ignored the fact that Chloe broke off so quickly. "He is a pig," she said and got out of her bed and sat on Chloe's. "I can't believe he did that to you. I thought it was bad enough that he didn't say he loved you, but after that. Wow." She finished in a stunned silence.

Chloe looked at her, tears in her eyes. Lily hadn't judged her; hadn't called her a sloo or any other names. No, she had sided with Chloe, affirmed that Chloe had every reason to walk away and brake off with Sirius.

"Thanks," Chloe mumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks for what?" Lily asked, now moving back to her own bed.

"Thanks for not judging me. It's pretty bad, I was fifteen and I had sex. Kathy hadn't even been kissed yet." Chloe tried to laugh.

Lily rolled her eyes, lying on her back. "Why would I ever judge you? I swear, you have been spending far too much time with Remus; thinking I could hate you for that. I am a little surprised, but I guess if you loved him and he loved you it's not so bad."

"Well obliviously he didn't love me that much." Chloe said rolling on to her back as well and stared at the canopy of her bed.

"Chloe," Lily said sharply, "If there is one thing I know, is that Sirius loved you than, and still does. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you all dinner. When you were together he was so touchy feely, and I don't think he ever stopped smiling around you. The only reason he is a prick is because he is trying so hard to prove to everyone that he doesn't love you." She finished with a cold echo around the room.

Chloe blinked a few times, unable to say anything. Finally she opened her mouth and said, "Be quiet Lily."

Lily snorted. "Good night to you too."

"Good night," Chloe replied and rolled on to her side, her back facing Lily.

Thoughts raced through her head. She had almost told Lily everything, and she hadn't freaked out. Did this mean Chloe could trust Lily? Could Chloe tell Lily the full story? She didn't know yet. It was still too early to tell Lily everything, Chloe figured. Even if they had already covered so much. Sighing inwardly Chloe decided that she had given enough thought on the matter for one day. Pushing any stray thoughts from her mind she focused on one thing; Ryan's smiling face. Quickly she drifted to sleep dreaming of being back home and taking care of her beautiful son.

bA/N: So here is another chapter. Another chapter that I am not happy with at all, and I am sure you won't like it completely either. Some bits are a bit strange, but I've spent far too much time on it already so I really just had to put it up and let you all decide. Well, it's getting late, and I should be off to bed. I'll dream up another chapter soon ;)/b


	7. A Coward

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Seven**

**A Coward**

_Chloe,_

_How are things at school? I know term hasn't even started, but I have been worrying about you. Ryan is good, he slept soundly through the whole night which is a good sign and Aunt Addison has been having a blast taking care of Ryan. She told me so when I got home from work. I know your worried about us, but don't be. I'll write you tomorrow if I have time. I don't think I will be able to send one of these every day._

_Lots of love,  
Mum_

"There's James, are you going to talk to him?" Kathy's high voice interrupted Chloe's thoughts and she looked up to see James near the double doors, his raven hair even more wild than usual while his eyes searched the Gryffindor table for Lily. Behind him stood Peter and Remus, who were talking to James, though he seemed to ignore what ever they were saying. Meanwhile, Chloe noticed, Sirius was missing.

"I _do not_ have anything to say to him, so I don't see why I should." Lily said, pouring some pumpkin juice into her goblet. Chloe watched as James finally saw Lily, and started to walk towards them.

"Lily, I think you're being a little over-dramatic. Why don't you just go over and talk to him?" Kathy asked hopeful from across Chloe.

"Yeah, Lily, put the poor boy out of his misery." Nadine commented, though it went on ignored.

"I've already told you, I am talking to him. I just don't have anything to say to him right now." Lily finished with a sharp look before turning her attention back to her breakfast.

"You should have something to say to him." Kathy mumbled under her breath.

"Kathy, just drop it." Chloe advised just as James reached where they sat.

"Lily, could I have a word in private?" James asked, his voice low. It seemed everyone in the Great Hall was watching, though they were all doing an astounding job of hiding it.

"No, I'm busy right now." Lily replied loudly, not even bothering to look at James.

"Please Lily," James said even lower.

Lily whipped around to look at James. "I told you, I'm busy. Maybe later," she finished and turned back around.

James, seeing that there was no way he would speak to Lily without creating a scene, gave up. Turning around he headed down the table closer to the double doors and sat where Remus and Peter were. Remus offered him a sympathetic smile, though when his eye meant Chloe's they rolled.

Grinning, she turned back to her letter, and read it once more, before slipping it into her robe pocket. She was glad her mother wasn't having too difficult of a time with Ryan, but it did not lessen the worry that filled her heart. Pushing her plate of untouched food, she looked to Lily.

"What subjects are you taking this year?" She asked, hoping to sound normal.

"Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, Ancient Runes, and Herbology." Lily listed automatically. She looked up from her plate, smiling. "What are you taking?"

Smiling back, Chloe replied. "The same, except I think I will take my chances in Astronomy instead of Ancient Runes." Chloe laughed.

"Well, have fun with that one. I never liked the subject, far too temperamental. If you put one star out of place the rest of it is wrong." Lily said, and turned back to her food only to push it away just as Chloe had.

"Oh yes, because Potions isn't any different. One drop of the wrong substance and you may find yourself stuck with tentacles instead of arms." Chloe grinned widely.

It wasn't long after before the Head's of each house went around to their tables to hand out schedules. Once Chloe and Lily received their own, they were happy to see that they both had Herbology first.

"Great, an easy course to start off with; I can already see this year being a good one." Lily exclaimed, seeming to put all thoughts of James Potter into the back of her mind.

Once Nadine and Kathy were finished eating, the quartet left the Great Hall and headed down to the furthest Greenhouse, number three. Happy to see that James had not taken Herbology, Lily returned to her own happy self. There were only two Ravenclaw and Slytherin students each who had taken the course, and a handful of Hufflepuff students. Meanwhile, a few minutes before the class started Remus Lupin and Sirius Black entered the green house, taking the furthest seat from the girls. Chloe tried to ignore them, and paid attention to Professor Sprout, the new Herbology Professor.

After a fifteen minute lecture on safety as well as what they would be covering that year they were split into pairs and were assigned to pick belladonna while wearing dragon hide gloves. When they were finished Professor Sprout assigned them an essay due at the end of the week on the uses of belladonna. As Chloe followed Kathy, Nadine, and Lily up the steep hill back to Hogwarts, Remus pulled her back. She looked around for Sirius, but found him no where to be seen.

"Don't worry, he didn't stick around when I told him I wanted to talk to you." Remus assured her.

"Well, that's nice." Chloe said sarcastically.

Remus gave her a meaningful look, and the two began climbing the stairs again, the girls and the rest of the class far ahead. "So I saw you reading a letter this morning, was it from your mother?"

Chloe nodded. "She was just telling me how Ryan was."

"And how is he?" Remus asked.

Raising her brow, she grinned at Remus. "I didn't think you cared so much."

Remus, looking bashful said, "Well I am his Godfather aren't I? Don't I have a right to know how he is?"

Laughing a little, Chloe nodded. "I suppose your right. It's strange having someone outside of my family knowing about him, that's all. It's rather freeing actually." Chloe laughed.

"I understand." Remus smiled, looking to the sky. "So you and Lily have become friends, can't say I didn't see it coming."

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked bewildered.

"Well," Remus started sounding thoughtful, "Though you two were never that close before, I knew once you returned to Hogwarts that would change. Kathy and Nadine didn't really seem to care all that much that you were gone. But Lily, she would ask me how you were. She never bothered me when I told her that you and I have gotten in a fight, and weren't talking any more. She didn't ask about details, just said she was sorry. We sort of became friends." Remus finished, looking at Chloe with wise eyes.

It sometimes surprised Chloe how old his eyes appeared, especially when he was thoughtful. She couldn't understand what ever led her to not being able to trust him. He, after all, had the greatest secret to keep. Leaning towards him, she put her head on his shoulder while they walked. "I am so sorry Remus, for everything. I should have trusted you rather lie. It makes no sense how you can still be friends with me."

"I know you are sorry, and that's why I am still your friend. Besides, it was both of our faults. If I hadn't been so caught up in trying to be best friends with Sirius and James, and stopped to listen to you things would probably be different. Now, we should just put it behind us now." Remus told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Wow, Remus you have become quite grown up." Chloe smirked, and continued. "Changing the subject, where was James in Herbology? I thought he would have taken every subject Lily was. You know, just like he has every other year."

Remus offered a small smile before answering. "Yes, well, Lily can thank me for that. I convinced him to take Care of Magical Creatures. He always seemed to enjoy tricking Professor Kettleburn into telling the story of how he had a Chimaera tear off his right arm." Remus said, smiling wider at his own 'joke'.

Laughing, Chloe shoved Remus a little. But as always, Chloe could not block out the nagging question that sang loud and clear in the back of her mind. Had Sirius said anything to Remus the night before? Though she felt it was unlikely, as Sirius seemed not to care all that much upon seeing Chloe, she couldn't help it. "Has Sirius said anything about me?" Chloe asked, a little weary of the answer.

"I was waiting for you to ask." Remus smiled. "You always try to put on a tough show, but I know you care about him more than you let on."

"Shut up, Remus, and just give me the answer." Chloe grumbled.

Chuckling a little, Remus let go of Chloe once they entered the Entrance Hall. "He did mention something, how you looked older; wiser since the last time he saw you." Remus explained and stopped short. "Well, I have a free period now and I am sure James wants to talk about some plan to get Lily back on good terms with him. See you in Potions," Remus grinned as he parted.

Sighing, Chloe saw Lily walking with Nadine and Kathy just a little down the first floor headed to Lily's next class, Ancient Runes. Knowing that Nadine and Kathy had taken Divination, she knew that she would now be alone for the next hour. Walking up the marble staircase, she decided that maybe she would get a head start on her Herbology essay.

Upon entering the Library she suddenly felt at home. Spending a few seconds to talk to Madame Pince about how she had been at Beauxbatons, she headed to her usual spot in the back where she would normally study with Remus. It hurt her a little that Remus had not chosen to spend time with her and instead with James, but she assumed that things had changed for Remus since she left, for one, he now spent a lot more time with his male friends. Sighing to herself, Chloe pulled out every book she could find on belladonna and began reading.

Twenty minutes passed, and Chloe still sat undisturbed in her spot at the back of the Library. She had managed to write an introduction for her essay, and was now looking for some additional information. _This poisonous plant is widely distributed over Central and Southern Europe; it is not common in England._

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of footsteps. Her vision went misty as she concentrated on the footsteps; she heard the small giggle of a girl.

"It's a bit early for a snog, don't you think Sirius?" The girl giggled again.

Freezing, Chloe quickly registered the fact that Sirius, and some girl were standing on the other side of the bookcase just in front of the table she sat at, probably about to turn the corner.

"It's never too early." Sirius' playful tone stung in Chloe's ears.

Realizing how close she was to being put in an awkward situation, Chloe quickly, and quietly began to put her things away. Leaving the books she knew she needed for her essay, she swung her bag over her shoulder, and turned the opposite way she knew Sirius would come. Reaching the end of the bookcase, she went to turn just as Sirius and the girl came around the other side.

"Oh," the girl laughed. "Sorry, we'll go down a little further."

Knowing there was no point in pretending she had not been seen, Chloe turned to face Sirius and the girl. She quickly recognized the girl to be Allison Wood, a Hufflepuff sixth year. Ignoring Sirius, Chloe shook her head. "Don't worry about me, I was just leaving." She once again turned to leave.

"Of course she was, that's her favourite thing to do." Sirius said coldly.

Chloe stopped in her tracks. She was not going to take that tone, and turning to look at Sirius she gave him her hardest of looks. "I believe that's yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius retorted loudly. "You're the one that left me, and left the country for a matter of fact."

Storming closer, Chloe breathed in loudly. "Well if you weren't such a coward that would never have had happened." Chloe seethed.

"Don't call me a coward." Sirius argued back, stepping away from Allison.

"Too late, I already have." Chloe finished, giving one last nasty look at Sirius before storming away and down the aisles of bookcases.

She didn't slow down until she reached the front of the Library where Madame Pince smiled happily at her. "Found everything you needed, dear?"

"Yes, and much more." Chloe smiled at her, before exited the Library. For the first time, she was thankful she had Potions next, knowing she would see Remus and be able to vent to him all about Sirius.

"I don't think he came to the specific spot on purpose, Chloe." Remus said attentively while stirring the potion they were currently brewing together.

"Oh yes he did. Just like Lily purposely chose Severus for her Potions partner." Chloe grumbled as she cut some roots.

Remus groaned. "That has nothing to do with what were talking about. Besides, Lily has been partners with Severus since first year. Not that that means their friends."

"Yeah, well we may all know that, but James doesn't look so pleased." Chloe nodded to where James stood in the back of the Potions classroom along with Sirius who didn't look any happier.

"Why did you have to call him a coward, Chloe? That's the worst thing you could say." Remus winced as if he had a horrible headache.

"All the more reason to call him one," Chloe smirked. "Besides if he doesn't like that truth than that's his problem." Chloe fumed while she chopped the roots into fine pieces.

"I think that's good, Chloe." Remus intervened quickly taking knife from her hands, and dropping the roots into the potion. "How 'bout you sit down while I finish the potion."

Chloe rolled her eyes, taking in a deep breath, but listened to Remus and sat down. She couldn't believe Sirius. Was that all he had to say to her after nearly two years of not speaking to each other? Well, not including the short greeting they had the night before. Was he really so arrogant to not realize how much he had hurt her? It couldn't be possible. Even if she had been the one to end things, he should realize that it wasn't just her fault; it was his own.

When it seemed the class had done as much as they could for their Potions, Professor Slughorn pushed himself out of his seat and did his rounds, only saying something when he thought it was needed. As he came to Chloe and Remus' table he gave an approving nod before moving on to Lily and Severus' table.

"Another fantastic potion," Slughorn grinned and gave five points to each houses. "You two make a great pair." Slughorn finished before moving on.

Chloe heard the sound of a knife colliding into hardwood, but Slughorn seemed to not hear it. Chloe knew it had been James throwing his knife into the desk, and glancing back for a second she saw him yank it back out just in time for Professor Slughorn to see nothing.

"Clear your cauldrons, and pack up." Slughorn announced returning back to the front of the classroom.

Chloe stood up again putting her copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ back into her bag and gathered her potions kit together while Remus got rid of the contents of their cauldron with his wand.

"Please promise me you won't be as aggressive as you were today in Charms." Lily said coming over to Chloe's table.

Chloe looked up, and gave a small smile. "You noticed that?"

"Hun, I don't think anybody had a choice." Lily grinned, "Well, that's if they didn't notice how angry both Sirius and James looked. Did something happen between you and Sirius?"

"It's a long story." Chloe replied just as the bell rang.

"Well, I've got all Charms to listen." Lily said, helping Chloe with her things and leaving the dungeon classroom with her.

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I do hope you liked the chapter, and found it a little amusing. I had fun writing some of the bits. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	8. Midnight

Beautiful Mistake Chapter Eight

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Eight**

Midnight

News of the fight between Chloe and Sirius had spread like wild fire by dinner time – apparently Allison Wood was not only loose with the boys. Chloe found that her every move was scrutinized by the female population of Hogwarts, even the male population. Though Chloe was uncomfortable underneath the constant attention, Lily seemed to not notice it at all; it was either that or she was just happy to have someone to share the 'glory' with. She had still not spoken to James unless you counted the numerous times she had said, "Not right now James," that day.

So together they sat at the Gryffindor table close to the Double doors eating their dinner, patiently listening to Kathy jabber on about how horrible Professor McGonagall was for giving them a five foot long essay due by next Thursday.

"I never understood why you continued with Transfiguration – I don't think there has ever been a day when you haven't complained about how horrible the subject was." Nadine muttered, stabbing her potatoes with her fork.

"My mother wanted me to take it, she say's it will look good on record." Kathy explained sadly.

"I doubt that an 'A' will look good on your record." Nadine grinned.

Kathy looked hurt, and she went to retort, but Lily stepped in. "Leave her alone, Nadine. Just because she is actually trying to achieve something doesn't mean you can poke fun at her."

Nadine looked annoyed, but said nothing and the two girls were silent. It seemed Lily had a strange control over the two. Chloe watched for a moment as Kathy played with her food, a sad look on her face – something that was not ordinarily there. Looking back at Lily, she noticed the look on Lily's face as well, and she looked as if she had just remembered something horrible. Bewildered, Chloe asked what was wrong.

"I just remembered I have patrolling duties with James." Lily told her grudgingly.

"Oh good, you two can talk." Kathy said, back to her bubbly self.

"Correction," Chloe looked at Lily, "This is a good time to prove to him just how angry you are with him."

Lily nodded, and gave a faint smile before pushing her plate away. "I'm not feeling too hungry." She said dimly.

"Do you think Andrew Davies has grown quite cute over the summer?" Kathy blurted out, her eyes watching a tall boy with boyish looks laughing, and taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Is that all you can ever talk about?" Nadine groaned, dropping her fork dramatically on the table.

"Of course it is, I am a girl." Kathy said a-matter-of-factly.

"Are you saying that I am not a girl because I don't talk about boy's all the time?" Nadine asked, her mouth moving quickly and sharply.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Kathy grinned.

"You are so annoying sometimes." Nadine grumbled, picking up her fork again.

Laughing a little, Chloe turned to her own food. It was always the same with those two. Back and forth until one gave up, and leaving the other one to laugh. Even though Chloe was never close to the girls, she would often sit with them during meal times when Remus would try and 'have some time with the boys' as she would refer to it much to his displeasure, and enjoy how funny they could be.

When Chloe finished eating she stood up, leaving the girls and headed towards the double doors, glad to have a break from the constant securitization. As she reached the staircase leading up to the fourth floor, she heard the sound of running feet and looked back to see Remus running to catch up with her.

"Are you going to tell me to go talk to Sirius?" she asked, her eyebrows raised and paused to let him catch his breath.

Remus shook his head. "No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the library, like old times?"

Grinning, Chloe nodded. "Yes," she said and together they started to walk up the stairs. "I'm glad you decided to go with that idea, as I really do not feel like talking about Sirius right now."

"Fine then," Remus agreed, "What would you like to talk about?"

Chloe grinned, glancing at Remus. "How about all the things I have missed? For example, how on Earth did James ever manage to get Lily to go out with him?" she asked, curious.

Sighing, Remus went on. "Now, that is a long story."

"Well you can start at the beginning." Chloe ventured as they turned down a corridor, the library doors only a few yards away.

"The beginning, huh," Remus murmured as they passed Madame Pince, making sure that they did not walk too loudly. When they had passed five rows of books, and gone a little deeper into the library, he spoke a little louder. "Since you already know why Lily wouldn't give him a chance, I should tell you why she did." Remus said, just as they turned the corner and found the usual spot they would sit. Taking a seat in the first big chair, he waited for Chloe to sit in the other.

"What an idea?" she said, facing Remus.

Remus chuckled lightly, and got more comfortable. "It was really near the end of fifth year that it started. Don't you remember how Lily actually chose to be partners with James instead of Snape? Everyone figured it was because they had had a fight – everyone knew something was going on between the two. Well, James was actually trying really hard not to be a jerk, and he managed it for most of the year right up until exams." Remus paused, and Chloe's mind raced back to her worst year and remembered what Remus was talking about.

He was talking about when James had humiliated Snape in front of the whole school, and Snape had called Lily a Mudblood. Chloe remembered that day because Lily had been crying in the privacy of her bed up in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. Kathy and Nadine had been kind enough to give her privacy, letting only Lily's younger friend Mary-Rose inside and than Lily came out, angrily. She left the common room for fifteen minutes, returning to only look even angrier.

"That was the end of Snape, I suppose. Sixth year she ended up being paired with James, and he learned from his mistakes and stopped being a jerk all together. That's why they started dating, James finally was what Lily wanted and needed." Remus concluded.

"So why did he throw the party, if he knew Lily wouldn't like it?" Chloe asked bewildered. She knew James could be ignorant, doing what he thinks is best rather than listening and finding out, but if he already knew Lily wouldn't like having a party, than why did he go along with it anyway.

"I thought you figured that out – Sirius had started it, and convinced James that Lily would like it. Sirius has been more reckless this year than he has since-" Remus stopped mid-sentence and stared at Chloe, and look of realization washing over his face. "Why didn't I see it? Sirius was just trying to get you all riled up through Lily. He can be such a-"

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Chloe interrupted, confused. "Are you honestly trying to link this to the fact that Sirius is a slag because I 'broke his heart'? I think you're just trying to make excuses for James and Sirius."

Remus sighed. "Believe what you want Chloe, that's just what I think. Sirius has been doing some strange things since James told him you were coming back. Sirius-"

"Can we not talk about Sirius?" Chloe broke in. Remus looked a little hurt, but nodded. Feeling a little bad, Chloe gave him a small smile. "So how was your first day back?"

Remus shook his head, looking down. "Between James and you-know-who, I had to listen to Peter about his inability to catch Kathy's attention."

Laughing out loud at Remus' expression, Chloe sunk even further into her seat. "Do I really want to hear about this?" Chloe cocked her brow at Remus.

"Trust me, I will not go any deeper." Remus smirked. "But I will say this, Peter has fancied Kathy since she tutored him last year in Charms, and that she was giving him 'signs' – whatever that means – that she had the same feelings. I think she was just being overly nice and he got the wrong impression, but Peter has been doing everything he can today to catch her attention."

"Which he has obviously failed at," Chloe interjected, and frowned. "Poor Peter, hasn't got a clue, does he?"

Remus shrugged. "It is probably better that way."

Chloe nodded in agreement, and glanced at Remus' watch. "What time is it?"

Remus looked at his watch and read, "Nearing nine o'clock. Why do you want to know?"

Chloe sat up. "I've got to give Lily a 'pep talk' before she spends her evening with James patrolling."

Remus nodded. "I guess I should go give James some tips," Remus stood up, and turned to lead the way, "Or should I say hints?"

Chloe grinned, following Remus. They walked in silence passing the towering books cases as they made their way to the front of the Library. Madame Pince paid them no attention except giving them a small smile as they said hello – the most anyone got for the act. Once they exited the Library, Chloe faced Remus. "Don't tell James or… you-know-who that we were talking, okay?"

Remus nodded. "I haven't forgotten _your rule_," Remus reminded her, emphasizing on the last part.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I'm a little kid."

"Sometimes you act like one," Remus retorted, and leaned into hug his friend. "Until we meet again," he laughed.

"Shut up Remus, it's not like I pretend I don't know you." Chloe pushed him away, but grinning.

"Maybe you should start," A deep voice seethed from behind Chloe.

Whirling around to see who had spoken, Chloe frowned when she saw that it was Severus Snape who wore a sly smirk on his face.

"Go away Snape," Chloe said levelly. She had nothing against the boy – or man you could say – only that he did more damage than good half the time when it came to her friends.

"Well, I would never want to be a friend with a-"

"Stop Severus," a new voice cut in, this time one much more female. Lily had appeared behind Severus, and passed him, only glancing at Chloe and Remus as she did. "Go back to the Slytherin Common Room and talk to those who actually care."

Snape's face darkened, a sneer spreading across his thin lips. But he was not looking at Lily, but at Chloe.

"Don't think you can hide _him_ for ever." He finished sharply. He turned on his heel, and abiding by what Lily had told him, he walked quickly to the stairwell that led to the first floor.

Chloe felt her stomach churn as she processed what Snape had said. He couldn't be talking about Ryan, could he? How could he possibly know about that? Had he seen Ryan, and heard what she had said that day at the Leaky Cauldron? It couldn't be possible, she hadn't seen him any where near! Behind her, she felt Remus move closer, and put his hand on her shoulder.

Lily looked back at Chloe and Remus, frowning but did not look suspicious. "I'm sorry Remus, he's just mad because I still won't talk to him."

"It's alright Lily, you don't need to be sorry." Remus replied, and pushed Chloe forward, his hand still on her shoulder.

"Chloe, are you all right?" Lily asked meeting them half way.

Chloe shook herself out of her shocked state, and looked at Lily. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said quickly.

Lily looked unsure, and took over Remus' role as a consoler. "Don't worry, Chloe. I know about Remus' problem, there's nothing to worry about."

Chloe turned her head sharply to Lily and back at Remus. He nodded, his eyes willing her to go along with what Lily had said. He knew exactly what Chloe was thinking, and had the same worried expression in his eyes.

"Oh," Chloe forced herself to say putting a smile on her face, "Good, I was worried."

Lily smiled; glad to see that her friend was okay. "Yeah, I found out last year." Lily went on, turning to the stairwell at the other end of the corridor. "It took forever though – James had always been so protective over 'the secret'. But eventually, Remus clued me in."

Chloe nodded, still a little frozen from how close her secret had come to being revealed in the worst possible way. She doubted that Snape would spread his information because he would probably want to keep it so he could use it in his advantage later – which didn't scare Chloe too much right now.

"Well, I'm going to go find James." Remus said as the trio reached the sixth floor.

"Send him to the Common room at nine-thirty." Lily told Remus as he walked the other way, and looked at Chloe. "I'm not sure what I should tell him."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, cautiously.

Lily looked down as they walked. "I think that I'm going to ask him if we can take a break."

Chloe stopped walking, looking at Lily closely. "Are you sure you want that?"

Lily stopped walking a few feet ahead. She didn't look at Chloe, but out the closest window. "I've thought about it… all day." She slowly turned to face Chloe. "I love James a lot, but I think he needs to have some time and grow up." Lily's lip trembled and a tear cascaded down her cheek.

Chloe rushed to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. All thoughts of Snape's possible knowledge left behind, Chloe pulled her friend into the closest room and sat down on one of the desks with Lily that we're pushed against the wall. Before Chloe could say anything though, Lily pushed her away lightly.

"There's no use crying over it." Lily mumbled, wiping away her tears. Pushing her fringe behind her ears she slid off the desk regaining her composer as she did so and looked at Chloe. "Thanks Chloe," she smiled weakly, "I should go." She turned towards the door, and without a backwards glance she opened the door and left Chloe alone.

Unsure of what do to or of what to think, Chloe stayed still and stared at the stone wall across from the desk she sat on. What in the name of Merlin had just happened? For the first time in a long time Chloe had experienced someone else but herself having a random mood swing.

Sliding off the desk, Chloe left the classroom and made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, Lily no where to be seen, and tried to straighten out what had just happened in the last hour. Severus Snape had possible knowledge that could destroy everything Chloe had worked so hard to over come. Lily knew about Remus' illness – not surprisingly though. And lastly, Lily was going to semi-end things with James.

_Well,_ she thought, _There had been more eventful first weeks before._ She caught herself in the thought, stopping half way through the seventh floor staircase which led to the Portrait of the fat lady as she remembered why this was so. Back in her fifth year, only three days into first term Sirius had asked her out to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Overcome in shock and happiness the younger Chloe had agreed whole-heartedly.

Chloe quickly wiped away the unwanted tears from her eyes. She had done enough crying, there was no point in it any more. It changed nothing, things were the way they were and she just had to make it through this one year and she would be okay. She and Ryan would be able to live on their own, and live the life Chloe had always imagined herself doing.

"Chloe!" Danielle had turned the corner, and ran towards her sister with a smile on her face.

"What?" Chloe tried to mask her earlier sadness, and smiled as sister hopped to stop in front of her.

"Where have you been all day? I didn't see you at dinner – I was going to ask you what happened with Sirius? Did you really punch him in the face? Not that I'm mad about it, he deserves it really. But did you? – because that would be brilliant!" She stopped for a breath.

Laughing a little, Chloe shook her head no. "I didn't punch him, just gave him a good yell." Chloe stopped herself frowning. "I can't believe it has gotten that distorted."

"Oh pish posh, does it really matter? Though Allison has been spreading half the rumors as she is 'an eye witness of course.'" Danielle laughed, and linked arms with her sister. "So I saw you got a letter this morning, how's Ryan?"

"Good," Chloe said looking around her for anyone nearby. "So what have you done to Allison?" Chloe said looking at her sister sternly. If she knew her sister, it was that she would not let Allison Wood – her least favourite house-mate – get away with what she had done.

Danielle only grinned. "You'll see in the morning."

Chloe dropped the matter arriving at the Portrait of the Fat Lady. "Go to your common room. Lily will be out any minute, and it's nearly after hours." Chloe told her sister, pushing her along.

"Oh yeah, because I really care," Danielle rolled her eyes dramatically, and grinned.

"How on Earth did you get into Hufflepuff?" Chloe mumbled as she said the password to the Fat Lady, and the door swung open. Entering the Common Room Chloe went unnoticed, and saw that Remus, Peter, and Sirius were all sitting on the couch and chairs around the fire in silence as Sirius through what looked to be his shoe up in the air and catching it again.

She looked at them for a moment deciding whether she wanted to stop and talk to Remus, than thought against it and went straight to the girl dormitory's where she figured Kathy and Nadine would be arguing over something. It was nearly nine thirty so Lily and James were already gone, and possibly breaking up.

Sure enough, when Chloe entered the Seventh year dorm Nadine and Kathy were arguing loudly about whether Peter Pettigrew fancied Kathy or not. Staying out of it, Chloe changed into her night gown and got comfortable under her heavy cotton duvet. She drew the hangings around half her bed, blocking out the shadow's of Kathy and Nadine, and took out her Charms homework.

Ten minutes in, Chloe felt her eyelids droop, and decided to go to bed. Putting her homework under her bed, she closed the hangings and thought, _Nox_, and her wand went out. She curled into a ball and fell asleep, her last thought on her baby boy Ryan back home asleep in his bed, his little thumb in his mouth.

"Chloe," the urgent voice ruffled through Chloe's thoughts, and she opened her eyes feeling as if she had just fallen asleep.

In front of her stood Lily, her eyes red and her skin blotchy from the few tears that ran down her face. Taking a minute to take in her surrounding's, Chloe realized it was midnight and that Lily had just come back from rounds.

"It's over," Lily said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sorry Lily," Chloe whispered, and pushed her covers back so her friend could slip under. Lying on their sides Chloe wrapped her arms around Lily and held her as she cried. Lily wasn't holding back this time, and Chloe was alright to be there. She was Lily's friend, it was what girl friend's did.

"The worst thing," Lily breathed, "Is he agreed. He was grown up about and said that it was probably for the best." She cried lightly.

"I'm sorry Lily, I really am. I wish this could be easier for you." Chloe soothed.

Finally Lily calmed down enough, and pulled away from Chloe. Not leaving the bed, Lily fell asleep next to Chloe, and soon after Chloe did too.

**A/N: First of all, I owe you all a HUGE apology. This chapter was long over due, and should have been out a long time ago. I am so, so so, sorry for taking so long. I do hope you like the chapter, and please keep reading and reviewing. You guys are great!**


	9. October Ninth Part One

bBeautiful Mistake Chapter Nine

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Nine**

October Nineth Part One

The first week of term passed quickly, and soon the September breeze turned into the cool October wind. And with it came the cool reminder that Chloe had missed over a month of her baby boy's life. Chloe got up early, eight o'clock, and went to breakfast alone. There were only a few people up at the time, Professor McGonagall the only teacher awake.

She took a seat at the Gryffindor table and her owl swooped in dropping her daily letter from her mother in front of her. She read it eagerly and learned of how much Ryan had grown and how he would need his first haircut soon.

"Morning Chloe," Kathy greeted when she entered the Great Hall.

Chloe looked up from her letter, and quickly shoved it into her pocket. "You're up early," Chloe smiled.

Kathy nodded. "I have to get some study help from Remus. I'm getting behind in Transfiguration." Kathy explained as she put butter on some toast. "Why are you up so early?"

"Not sure, I just couldn't sleep any more." Chloe shrugged.

"What time did you get up?"

"Around eight," Chloe replied finishing her own breakfast.

"Nadine would think you're mental." Kathy laughed.

"She probably already does," Chloe laughed and stood up. "I'll see you later, say hi to Remus for me."

"Okay," Kathy said as Chloe made her away from the Great Hall. More students were up by then, and the Hall was noisier than before. She saw no one that she knew as she made her way back to the Common Room, and when she entered the room was abuzz with people awake. James was standing near the fireplace talking to a group of girls who all looked very excited about something, while Peter stood near the door to the boy's dormitory talking to younger girls.

Finding it strange, Chloe hoped Lily was awake so she could ask. When she entered the Seventh year dorm, she found Nadine changing into Quidditch robes.

"Training," she explained leaving in a rush. Chloe nodded, and walked over to her bed to get her jumper feeling the chill of October run through her.

Lily stood by her own bed, buttoning up her pants. Chloe leaned against her bed post and looked at Lily. "Do you know what all the fuss is about down stairs?"

Lily pulled down her shirt, looking thoughtful and looked behind her. "Well, today is going to be an interesting one," Lily said looking away from her calendar near her bed.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked slipping her jumped over her head and shoulders. "It's a Saturday, what's so interesting about that?" She grinned, and picked up her wrist watch off her bed.

Lily glanced at Chloe, as she picked up her shoes and sat on the edge of her bed. "Well, I was referring to the fact that it's the Nineth of October."

Chloe dropped the watch she was putting on her wrist, and in swift motion picked it back up again acting as if she had done nothing. Closing the clasp, she pulled her sweater down, and began fiddling with the clip in her hair.

"Stop pretending, because I know it bothers you." Lily said, standing up from her own bed.

"It's only Sirius' birthday, nothing special. It doesn't bother me, okay?" Chloe said, hoping that Lily got the message.

"All right, if you say so." Lily turned away from Chloe and swung down to grab her bag. "Why don't we go to Hogsmeade today, just you and I?" Lily asked with a grin.

Chloe grinned, but than looked at lily bewildered. "How are we going to get there?"

Lily grinned. "I know a way – James showed me."

Chloe blinked. "Not through the Whomping-"

"No, not that way! Do you think I'm mental? I'm talking about another way that it entrance does not even require leaving school grounds." Lily grinned devilishly.

Chloe shrugged. "Sure, sounds great." She turned to gather her own things and looked back at Lily. "Hanging out with those Marauders have definitely made you more adventurous."

Lily said nothing, but led the way out of the girl's dormitory. When they entered the Common room they found Nadine talking to James, and neither of them paid attention to Chloe or Lily, though James looked distracted. Meanwhile, Kathy sat at a table studying with Remus. There were more girls, and boys now in the Common Room talking loudly. When Lily and Chloe finally made it through the crowds they saw why.

A large banner hung above the Portrait Hole reading:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!

Chloe glanced at Lily, and rolled her eyes. "Let's get out of here before he makes his grand entrance."

Lily laughed and together they exited the Common Room. Outside the Common Room was much quieter though there was a small cluster of Fourth Year Hufflepuff's standing close to the Portrait Hole. They glanced at Lily and Chloe, and realizing who they were they went to start walking.

"Hold on you five," Lily said with authority. "Why are you going that way? This corridor leads to a dead end."

The girls stopped and looked at each other hoping that someone would come up with an excuse, but they knew they were caught.

"Go to the Great Hall, get some breakfast. If I ever I see you in this part of the Castle again I will talk to your Head of House and than you will wish I had never been born." Lily finished darkly, and Chloe fought hard not to laugh as the girls walked down the other way, all looking very sour.

"You're so cruel, Lily. Couldn't you see they just wanted to wish Happy Birthday to Sirius?" Chloe laughed as she and Lily started walking down the halls.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I honestly have no idea how they manage to have a hold over so many girls here."

Chloe took her turn to roll her eyes. "Yes, because we never fell for it."

"We certainly didn't stalk them!" Lily exclaimed, but laughed anyhow.

They reached the Third Floor in no time, as it seemed that either all the students in Hogwarts were at the Great Hall or near the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily pointed to a humpbacked statue and looked at Chloe.

"Behind that is an entrance to Honeydukes." She explained.

"How on earth do you get to the entrance?" Chloe asked, curious.

"Watch," Lily said simply and walked forward to the statue. Looking around her, to make sure no one was coming, and looked back at the statue. "_Dissendium_," she spoke it softly but with a commanding tone that seemed so fitting for Lily.

There was a loud clicking noise and the statue moved forward, and revealed a small passage way large enough for one person to walk through. It was dark, and Chloe glanced at Lily.

"I hope your right about this," she said taking the first step forward.

"I am, James and I used it once to find Sirius." Lily said, and Chloe waited for her to go on, but she didn't. A little afraid by the silence, Chloe decided it would be best if she didn't know why Sirius had gone to Hogwarts, she walked into the tunnel and pulled out her wand lighting the tip.

The dark tunnel flooded with light, and with Lily's wand, she was able to see two meters ahead of her. The tunnel was wet, and smelled like moss and earth. But it had a soothing affect on Chloe, how or why she did not understand, but being able to walk along a silent tunnel – except for she and Lily's footsteps – made her feel as if she could breathe, and be free without having anyone look at her expecting something.

After walking in silence for thirty minutes, Lily cleared her throat. "The tunnel should turn upwards a little and stop in front of stone steps. Than we climb," Lily explained.

Sure enough, Chloe felt the tunnel turn upwards and it wasn't long before she arrived at the steps. She was tired now, and a bead of sweat formed on her brow, and she wiped it away just as she came to the stone steps like Lily had told her.

"We're almost there," Lily said behind her, and Chloe moved on.

The steps seemed to go on forever, and Chloe lost all train of thought, all realization that she was walking in a tunnel only thinking about the steps, and to move one foot after the other on to each one.

"Watch out!" Lily called, and Chloe stopped short, her heart pounding and she realized why. If she had gone one more step she would have hit her head off the trap door just an inch or so above her.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly and reached for the handle. Pausing to hear if there was anything moving above, Chloe glanced at Lily. "Theirs no one there," she said and pushed up.

It was heavy, but it gave way easily and Chloe found herself in a storage room. Boxes and crates reading different ingredients were stacked through out the room. She stepped out of the trap, and heard talking from above, in the shop. Lily quickly followed and together they put the door back into place.

"So how are we going to get out of here without being caught?" Chloe asked, looking at Lily.

Lily looked at her for a moment and turned in circle looking around the large basement room, before stopping at a window. Behind it Chloe could see that it led out into the more rural parts of Hogsmeade.

"We can go that way," Lily suggested.

"How did you get out last time?" Chloe asked, deciding that going through the window would only be used as a back up.

Lily shrugged. "We went up those stairs, but the store was closed at the time, and we just Apparated outside."

Chloe stared at Lily, with an exasperated look. "Why don't we just Apparate out?"

Lily looked disappointed for a moment, realizing that she had missed that step. "Sorry, I'm not used to being able to do that."

Chloe grinned, and walked over to Lily. "You'll need to take me with you, I haven't become of age yet."

Lily nodded, "Take my arm." Chloe gripped Lily's arm, closing her eyes to prepare herself for the uncomfortable feeling she hated. It came quickly, and just as it came it left quickly and Chloe opened her eyes to find herself behind Honeydukes. She let go of Lily, and righted her clothing.

"That wasn't too difficult." Lily smiled, and looked at Chloe. "I've never done a side-along Apparation."

Chloe blanched. "Why didn't you tell me that before? I thought you were implying you had."

Lily rolled her eyes at Chloe's dramatics and made her way to the short Alley way between Honeydukes and the neighboring building. Chloe quickly caught up, and together the two girls headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

"It's nice to come here when there are no other students around." Chloe commented as they turned down another street and she could see the pub from where they stood.

"It is," Lily agreed picking up speed. "I wish I had brought a jacket or cloak or something, it's colder than I thought."

"It's because we're closer to the mountains," Chloe explained just as they came to the pub. Letting Lily go first, Chloe took a moment to see if she saw anyone she knew sitting in the pub. It seemed there was no one there she knew at first glance, and feeling better she followed Lily inside.

They took a seat close to the window, but hidden in the back corner of the pub. It was mostly empty, the only patrons an old witch at a table and three wizards at the bar. Madam Rosmerta stood behind the bar, and when she saw the two girls put her cloth down and went around the table over to them.

"What can I get you?"

"Just two butterbeers please," Lily said and Madam Rosmerta disappeared.

"It feels like ages since I was last here," Chloe said looking around. She wasn't lying; she hadn't come to Hogsmeade since her first date with Sirius in Fifth Year. After that they kept to the Hogwarts grounds.

Madam Rosmerta returned with their frothy drinks, and placed one in front of each before returning to the bar. Chloe gripped her glass eagerly, and took a large swig of it. She felt her insides warm immediately, and she grinned at Lily.

"This was a great idea." Chloe congratulated her friend.

But Lily was paying attention to Chloe, but behind her. "I wouldn't say that for long. That's Professor Underwood with Professor McGonagall. I doubt either of them we'll be happy to see us."

Chloe turned to look, and sure enough walking up the road was Professor Underwood, the Herbology teacher, and Professor McGonagall coming towards the Three Broomsticks talking in an amenity.

"We need to get out of here," Chloe jumped up taking another sip of her butterbeer. "Let's go to the loo," she said throwing a few sickles on the table. Lily did the same, and together they walked quickly to the lavatory just as they heard the door jingle open.

Once inside, Lily leaned against the sink while Chloe leaned against a stall door. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know," Lily replied, "If we walked quickly they probably won't notice us leaving, but where to after that?"

Chloe's mind raced as she tried to think of some where to go; some where close to Hogsmeade.

"We could go to that old shack near the woods." Chloe suggested.

Lily grinned. "Agreed, I just hope Remus doesn't mind."

Chloe laughed, and turned to the door. Making sure she had all her things, she slipped out and walked down the hall a little, Lily right behind her. She stopped, and pulled out a compact mirror from her purse. Angling it she could see that the Professor's were in deep conversation sitting in the very seats they had been minutes before.

She put the mirror back in her purse, and nodding to Lily they quickly walked to the door, hoping not to make too much noise. To their luck a large man was entering at the same time as they exited so that if the professors looked up they would have only seen the man.

"That was pure luck, you know that right?" Lily said exhilarated as they walked to the end of the road coming to the outskirts of town.

Chloe laughed, "It was fate."

The too girls laughed, joking about the situation before they found the familiar path though neither wanted to admit that to the old house that had gotten the name 'Shrieking Shack' since Remus inhabited it almost seven years earlier.

They entered the building, and were surprised to find that it helped against the cool weather outside of its windows and doors. Sitting down in large loveseats that were the only distinguishable thing in the parlor, Lily started a fire in its old battered fireplace.

"You would think that Remus would try and clean this place up when's he's finished," Chloe joked, though Lily did not crack a smile. She was staring into the fire, a thoughtful and sad look on her face. "What's wrong Lily?"

Lily's head shot up from the flames and looked Chloe confused. "What?"

Chloe took a deep breath, and repeated her question.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking," Lily answered.

"Thinking about what?" Chloe pushed on.

Lily shrugged. "Lot's of things. About this house, about how Remus must feel when he wakes up to find it like this. How he feels when he sees what new wounds he has given to his three best friends."

"You're not thinking about just Remus, are you?" Chloe moved off her chair, and slid on to Lily's.

"No, I'm not." Lily didn't look at Chloe, but continued to stare at the flames. "James started talking to me on patrols again."

Chloe nodded, understanding what her friend was referring to. Ever since the two had ended things for good, James had stopped talking to Lily completely. Neither of them had understood why he did this, but Remus guessed it was just James' way of trying to show Lily that he was going to respect her.

"I don't know what to do about it. He's not talking about anything earth shattering, just talking about school, sometimes Quidditch, small talk really. It's nice to talk to him again, but I can tell he's holding back from something." Lily finally looked at Chloe, tears were in her eyes. "And I don't know what to say or do. I miss him a lot, and every time I see him he's being the good side of him. But when he thinks I'm not around I see the way he and Sirius plot against Severus, and the other Slytherin's."

"Plot against them; how so?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Mostly with Quidditch; Sirius likes to take advantage of the fact that his best friend is Captain of the Quidditch team. But when it comes to Severus, it's not pranks, just plotting. I think James blames Severus for all of this." Lily finished looking at Chloe for disagreement.

Chloe did not know what to think. The love triangle between Lily, James, and Severus was a confusing one. Both men loved her, and would do anything for her except give up their pride, which was something that rarely any woman could have.

"If that is true, than you and James aren't meant to be together yet." Chloe finally said, looking at Lily, glad that she could have an answer.

"I guess your right," was all that Lily said before turning her gaze back to the fire.

They spent another two hours in the shrieking shack, laughing and talking about less important and serious things. Chloe avoided anything on the subject of what she had been doing for the last year or so, and Lily seemed happy to catch her up on all the details.

When it neared five o'clock the two girls decided it would be best to start the trek back to the castle. Feeling light-hearted and happy they traveled along the tunnel and came to the Third Floor corridor.

"I can't believe we managed to waste a whole day in Hogsmeade." Chloe laughed as she and Lily and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I know, I don't think I've ever spent such a long time there." Lily agreed as they turned on to the main floor.

"Lily, Chloe, there you two are!" Remus and Kathy were at the end of the hall, and walking towards them. "Kathy and I were looking for you all day."

"We snuck down to Hogsmeade," Lily explained joining them.

"You could have told someone," Kathy complained.

"Why, has something happened since we 'disappeared'?" Chloe asked, smirking at Kathy.

She rolled her eyes. "That isn't the point. I was bored out of my mind. Nadine trained the whole day with James and the other Gryffindor players and Remus spent the whole day with Peter and Sirius. I was all alone." She told them.

"Oh come on Kathy, like we'd believe that! We know you well enough to know that you probably found someone in this school to spend the day with." Chloe went on.

"I wouldn't call Alice Truman, company." Kathy said.

"What, Alice is a nice girl isn't she?" Lily asked, bewildered.

"Not since she started dating Frank Longbottom last year." Kathy explained.

"Are we talking about Alice in Sixth Year, and Frank who graduated last year?" Chloe checked as they entered the Great Hall.

"Exactly who we're talking about," Lily confirmed.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Chloe said thinking of the two people she wasn't sure if she had ever seen in the same room together besides the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yes, just another thing that happened while you were gone." Kathy said sitting down at the table.

"I'll talk to you all later," Remus said continuing to walk to where the other Marauders were.

"All right, bye Remy!" Chloe said grinning. Remus groaned, but said nothing, and kept going on his way. Before Chloe sat down, she watched as he went on his way and her eyes fell on Sirius.

He sat laughing at something James had said, a crown on his head reading 'Birthday Boy'. She rolled her eyes, and finally sat down looking at Lily. "He thinks he's king, does he?"

Lily looked to see what Chloe was talking about, and looked back shaking her head. "They never like to break tradition, those two."

"I think it's funny," Kathy added, and looked at the double doors. "I wonder where Nadine is."

"Probably in the showers," Chloe suggested, starting to put some food on her plate. She took extra helping's of everything being in one of the best moods she had been in since starting at Hogwarts that year.

Nadine joined them ten minutes later, her hair still wet from the shower she had taken, just like Chloe predicted and she took a seat next to Kathy.

"That was probably one of the toughest practices ever." Nadine stated tiredly.

"Yeah, how come you were out there all day?" Kathy asked.

"I swear you never listen to a thing I say. It's because of the big match next weekend. James said he wanted to have one really good practice before than." Nadine explained, putting double the amount of food on her plate as Chloe had.

"Sounds exciting," Chloe commented.

"Not really. James spent half the time making sure we knew all the plays. I was ready to punch him by time we actually got to go on the field." Nadine said looking sour.

By time desert rolled around, Nadine had gone through the whole event, and when Chloe went to change the topic the hall suddenly became quieter than normal. She looked up and saw five girls from around the hall stand, gifts in their hands. Some first and second year did as well, and she watched bewildered.

"What in the name of Merlin are they all doing?" Lily asked to no one in specific.

But Chloe got the idea. They were all headed to where Sirius sat, still talking to James, Remus, and Peter, laughing, when the first girl made it to their spot. They exchanged a few short words, and the girl stood by to watch as Sirius opened her gift to reveal a box of chocolates. He thanked her, and she quickly left just as a set of girls approached Sirius.

Chloe did not care, but she kept watching intently, wondering if Sirius would show any of the girls' special attention. He didn't though, thanking each and everyone with the same smile, sometimes saying something extra if the girl was closer to his age. And then _she_ approached him.

Allison wood looked coyly at Sirius as she handed him her small parcel. She stood, waiting for him to open it when Sirius offered her the seat next to him. Knowing she would not say no, Chloe craned her neck to get a better look. She did not know why she was interested, but she wanted to know what was going to happen; it seemed the entire hall was.

Sirius began un-wrapping the gift and finally revealed a shirt. Chloe could not tell what was so special about it, but Sirius looked happy. Than he stood up, and pulled the shirt over his robes and Allison stood up.

Chloe did not tear her eyes off the pair, and that's when she saw it. Allison was looking right at her, her coy smile gone replaced with the smuggest of all faces. Sirius followed Allison's glance, and smirked in her direction before turning back to Allison.

Chloe's heart pounded as she watched Sirius deliberately turn Allison to the angle so that when he took her hand Chloe could watch him kiss her lightly on the lips. Though Great Hall was filled with its normal chatter again, perhaps more because of Sirius' actions, Chloe could hear nothing. Her stomach churned, and she gripped her seat. Sirius pulled away, and Allison looked back at Chloe, her wicked smug smirk seeming to burn Chloe's flesh.

**A/N: Yes, I chose to end it here, and I am sure you are all very angry at not only me but at Sirius as well for it. Haha. This was probably one of the funnest (I know it's not a word) chapters for me to write. As you probably noticed, this chapter is in parts, only two to be exact. I decided that it would just be better that I would put it in two parts, and the second one will be the conclusion to this long October Nineth day.**

I don't think I could type any more anyway, as my finger are frozen from the below zero weather outside. Lucky for me my computer has to be placed in the coldest place in the house. Haha. Along with that I've written the next chapter (it just needs some tweaking) and started the 11th one already. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


	10. October Ninth Part Two

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Ten**

**October Ninth Part Two**

The dark sky was glittered in bright stars, and the half-moon shone brightly spreading a white glow where ever its ray's touched. But Chloe paid no attention to any of it as she stormed down the steep stone steps, the castle disappearing behind her. Tugging her thin sweater more tightly around her, she gritted her teeth to keep from crying.

She could not take it any more! It was all too much. It was enough that the blundering girl had even dared to glance at Chloe when she handed him the box, but the devilish smirk _he_ sent her way made it even worse. Chloe was never one to leave in the mist of a 'battle', you could call it, but the fact that he so pointedly looked at her made her blood boil to the point where she couldn't breathe.

How much more did Sirius want from her? Did he want her to break down and say how sorry she was for leaving him? If he did, then he was fool. He was a fool for even thinking he deserved anything from her, and he was a fool for thinking that he could make her feel guilty.

"Ryan better not turn out like him," Chloe groaned, slumping onto the large boulder she had often sat on with Remus in her younger years. It sat a few yards from the lake, surrounded by wild shrubbery and smaller boulders. Putting her head in her hands, she slowly rubbed her temples praying it would calm her down. It only took a few seconds before the tears fell.

It had been so long since she had seen her beautiful little boy. Nearly a month and a half and all her mother could tell her in the letters was that he was growing so much, and had even started talking more. It made her heart ache to even think that she had missed so much of her son's life. She wanted to go home very much, and be able to hold him in her arms, talk and bath him like she had done for nearly a year. He was a part of her, and having him so far away made her feel like a part of her was missing.

And what was she missing it all for? To spend every day with people who had no idea what 'hard' meant? To face those who had done her wrong, and walk on by thinking that one day they would get their just ending?

_Stop it Chloe. You're not here for any of them. You're here for your son, and for yourself._

Taking a deep breath, Chloe wiped the tears away with her sleeve and placed her hands behind her, leaning back. She stared across the lake, taking the time to breathe in evenly to gain control. It was so beautiful out, she had never seen the sky so clear before. The moon was reflected across the lake, and lit the darkness giving her a clear image of the forest and Hagrid's hut. In the distance she could hear animals walking through the forest and flying in the sky along with the sound of human's talking and enjoying their Saturday dinner.

"Chloe – can I talk to you?"

Chloe froze; her thoughts of the scenery gone. She had not expected _him_ to come. She had not expected anyone to come, and as much as it surprised her she did not let it control her. She didn't dare turn around, hoping that maybe she had only imagined, and fearing that it was real. But she heard him move across the ground, the snapping of a twig as he came around the boulder to look her in the face.

Sirius stood before her, his evil smirk gone, and his over-grown hair blown wild from the cool wind. His body was fridge, tense, and he seemed to be focusing very hard on breathing evenly as he waited for Chloe to say something. There was tinge of fear in his eyes along with a worrisome sadness - something Chloe did not want to see.

"Are you mad that I haven't said happy birthday?" Chloe finally said, not trying to hide the biting tone in her voice.

Sirius frowned. "Please let me explain," he pleaded.

"You want to explain?" Chloe said sharply, and looked away quickly breathing in hard. Did she really want to hear what he had to say? Did it really matter what it was? It was not like it would change her opinion of the whole matter. Looking back at him, she nodded. "I suppose I can give you a few minutes." She agreed.

Sirius' body relaxed, though he did not move from his spot standing in front of her. He knew his boundaries, and he knew that he was lucky that Chloe had not cursed him out. He reached up, and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"If you want to say something to me Sirius, than you'd better start talking." Chloe bit her bottom lip. She was regretting the thought of letting him 'explain' himself, knowing that it would probably only make her angrier than she already was. She wanted to tell him, no yell at him about how much she wished he would just grow up or go away. But she didn't like that, it wouldn't make her look like the immature one, and she wanted to believe that she was wrong.

"I'm sorry for that, in there." Sirius said nodding towards the castle.

"You're sorry for what; the fact that the girl gave you a birthday present or because she just felt like having to rub in the fact that she's your play thing?" Chloe stood up, walking forward. "But aren't we all just your play things? People you lie to, and make fools of. If you think that 'I'm sorry' will fix everything, Sirius, than you've got-"

"We aren't talking about what happened in the Great Hall any more are we?" Sirius interrupted.

"Does it really matter? Either way, sorry doesn't cut it." Chloe retorted crossing her arms across her chest.

"Than what do you want me to say, Chloe?" Sirius barked, moving closer to Chloe, "Because I would really like to know. I regret it every day, what I did. Having you there, so close and yet so far kills me. I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm sorry for making you feel like a fool. I'm sorry-"

"Like a fool?" Chloe broke in before Sirius could continue. "Sirius you made me more than just a fool. You made me-me…" Chloe trailed off knowing what she had been so close to saying. Taking a deep breath, she covered quickly. "You made me something I never thought I would be for a long time. I don't regret falling in love with you Sirius – it brought me a lot of good that you'll never know about – but what I do regret is that I actually believed in you."

They were both silent, staring into each other's eyes, something Chloe could not stop herself from doing. She watched as Sirius tried to absorb what she had said, to reach the point she knew would send him into one of his depressed and angry rages. But his eyes changed, and the look he gave her was one she had not seen for a long time, and it took her breath away. Before she could turn away his lips were on hers, and his hands on her hips. Her head exploded, and she needed more. Leaning in, she let her arms fall and let Sirius take a breath to deepen the kiss. But just as he went to do so she caught herself reminding herself of her situation, and she pulled away just as fast as it had happened.

"Sirius," Chloe breathed, shaking her head. She could not think, she could barely move. "Why would you do that?" She choked, more tears filled her eyes, and she quickly turned away, his warm hands leaving her waist. She took a deep breath and she ran as fast as her legs would take her up the steps. When she reached the top of the hill she looked back and saw that Sirius was gone, though she saw a black shadow run along the lake in the distance. She didn't know if it was him, but she did not care. Turning back around she wiped the last of her tears away, and walked slowly the rest of the way to the castle.

"Chloe, what happened?" Lily's concerned voice filled the empty Entrance Hall, but Chloe paid no attention. She walked past her friend, and let Lily catch up with her at the top of the marble steps. She didn't want to talk about it.

"She's not going to say," Remus joined them, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Not for a while, anyway."

Lily seemed too understood and walked silently next to Chloe, while Remus on the other as they headed to the Library, the only place Chloe thought she could feel sane and safe. When they entered the Library Madame Pince was no where to be seen, and Chloe could not hear any distant whispering from other students.

Remus took his arm away as they walked single file down the rows of books until they arrived at their favourite spot. Chloe sat in her favourite chair and Remus in his. Lily disappeared for a minute and returned with a wooden chair, sitting in the center of each chair so that it created a triangle.

Leaning her head on her hand, Chloe looked between Remus and Lily. She was willing herself to stay calm, to not cry in front of them as the non-stop thoughts ran through her head.

It had been so wonderful to feel his warmth again, and how easy it was for her to loose herself in his eyes; how she had wanted to stay in his kiss for ever. But then the thought of Ryan clouded her mind, and the decisions she had already made. Being with Sirius again would not only complicate things for her, but for Ryan as well.

"Chloe it's not good to keep it all in." Lily could hold it in any long. She reached out a hand and took Chloe's that sat on the chair arm.

Chloe stared. "You are one to talk."

Lily rolled her eyes. "We're not talking about me."

Chloe looked away, shaking her hand. "I know you mean well, but don't tell me what I shouldn't do Lily. I know all too well that I am messed up, and at the moment I don't really want to think about that."

"What did he do?" Remus broke in, leaning forward in his seat.

Chloe looked at him, and shook her head tiredly. "He made the same mistake again."

Remus sighed, and leaned back in chair closing his eyes as if he was going through some horrible pain. "I told him to keep his distance."

"And that's worked out so well before, hasn't it Remus?" Chloe sat up.

Remus looked back at her. "He tried to tell you he was sorry."

"I don't care if he tried."

"You should."

"He kissed me, Remus!" Chloe's voice shook, as she sat at the end of her chair, her hands gripping the seat. "He kissed me, thinking that it would make everything all better when all it did was ruin things even more. He didn't think about the consequences, or if I even wanted to forgive him."

"He never thinks, Chloe." Lily piped in. "He's a Marauder – do they ever think?"

Chloe looked at Lily, and closed her eyes, putting her head back in her hands. "You don't understand."

"Let her understand," Remus said, moving to the floor so he could look Chloe in the eye. "Tell her, and she'll understand."

They were silent as Chloe thought; Lily held in her curiosity while Remus moved back into his seat waiting to hear Chloe's verdict.

But Chloe was unsure of what to think, _no thanks to Sirius_, she thought grudgingly. She knew she could trust Lily with keeping her secret but she did not know if Lily would look at her the same or even want to be her friend anymore. _But Lily wouldn't do that, she doesn't judge people right off the bat. She didn't judge Remus…_

Chloe looked up at Lily, her worried face growing worse when she saw Chloe's fearful eyes. Taking a breath, Chloe cleared her mind of everything, focusing on this one moment. She did not want it to come out wrong, and she did not want to ruin the friendship she had built with Lily. The fact that she wanted to tell her this, to be open with her about this had to show something to Lily, and for that Chloe was willing to take the chance.

"I made a mistake once," Chloe paused unsure of what to say. Lily stared at her with such intensity it almost scared her into taking everything she had said back. But she has to face it; Lily deserved to know in some way. "It's not a mistake I regret, because one of the most amazing things in my life came from it, but it was a mistake. When Sirius and I were together, the night he first told me he loved me; he and I made it true in more than one way." She paused, searching Lily's eyes. Lily nodded, urging her on. Swallowing hard, Chloe continued. "Two weeks later, after we broke up and weren't speaking to each other, I found out I was pregnant with my baby boy Ryan, the most beautiful little mistake I had ever laid my eyes on." Chloe finished with a weak smile that faltered quickly. She watched as Lily's jaw dropped a little, and her eyes widened as she realized what Chloe had said.

"It's why I left school after Fifth Year, and why I wouldn't speak to Sirius. I didn't want to talk to him because after he had made me a fool in front of everyone, I figured that if someone so immature and in such refusal to admit that he loved me that he didn't get to have the joy of bringing a child into the world." Chloe finished, her voice cracking as her emotions took over. Tears streamed down her eyes and she watched in surprise as a tear fell down Lily's face, and she came towards Chloe, and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I should have known. I should have realized, by how you acted." Lily cried, still hugging Chloe.

"You're blaming yourself?" Chloe asked in disbelief. "Lily, there is no one to blame." She pulled away, still holding on to Lily's shoulder. "It's just how life turned out for me, and I am fine to live it out as long as I've got Ryan, I'm happy."

"Ryan! That boy at the Leaky Cauldron!" Lily exclaimed, realization filling her face. "He was yours – he looks so much like Sirius! How did I not realize it, when I looked in those gray eyes of his?" Lily wiped her tears away and looked to Remus, who was sitting awkwardly looking on. "How long did you know?"

"I knew since Fifth Year, though she never told me until the train ride to school this year." Remus explained.

Lily didn't seem to really take in the information but she nodded as she looked back at Chloe. "This is really bad than," she said a-matter-of-factly.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh, even amongst the tears. "Yes, it is." Chloe cleared her throat, and brushed her hair from her face. "But don't worry about it, I can deal with Sirius."

"He's having the worst birthday, that's for sure." Remus commented.

Lily looked at him, and rolled her eyes. "You can deal with that later. Find out if he says anything to you later."

Remus shrugged. "I doubt I'll be seeing him until tomorrow evening. He's probably already at the Hogshead downing his second shot of Fire Whiskey."

"It doesn't matter." Chloe stood up. "He won't give me any trouble if there are people around. Even if we are alone, he won't do anything. It's all up to me now." Chloe told them knowingly.

"She's right," Lily said standing up as well. "Though Sirius can act immature, he knows the line, and when not to cross it."

Remus joined them and nodded towards the aisle, "Let's go," he said. Together the trio left the Library. Chloe did not feel like talking about the matter with Sirius anymore, and her friends understood easily. Lily kept close to Chloe, protectively, something Chloe was not used to.

As they walked past the few people in the corridors, Lily moved closer and closer to Chloe shielding her from an invisible force. Chloe tried to ignore it, knowing that Lily was only doing what she knew best. They arrived at the Portrait Hole, and Lily took the lead, while Remus stayed outside saying that he had to do patrols. When they entered, Chloe was very aware that people were looking at her. Apparently her disappearance from the Great Hall didn't go unnoticed.

They headed straight for the stairs, and once they were in the seclusion Chloe felt herself relax. They walked in silence to their dorm, and upon entering they found it empty.

"I wonder where Nadine and Kathy are." Lily thought aloud.

"Hopefully not snogging Peter," Chloe blurted out.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Lily said with a distorted look between confusion and revulsion.

"Shame on you," Chloe laughed going over to her bed.

Lily shrugged. "It's nothing against Peter, he's nice, but I'm always afraid of where his mind is at, especially when it comes to girls."

"Well for Kathy's sake," Chloe grinned, "I hope you're wrong."

Rolling her eyes, Lily folded back her sheets and crawled underneath. "I am so tired, I do not care if it is only nine thirty, I'm going to bed."

Chloe didn't respond. She took out her pajamas, and changed into them while Lily pulled out a book and began to read. Not sure what to say or thinking, Chloe crawled into bed. She was amazed with herself, first of all, because she did not think she would be able to tell another living soul about Ryan and it still be the same. Glancing at Lily, Chloe felt as if she was on pins and needles. Was it really all okay? Just like that?

"Lily, are you really okay with it all?" Chloe asked; she needed reassurance, she needed to know that in two weeks time she will still have her friend.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Lily had slid off her bed and was sitting down at the end of Chloe's. "I'm all right with it, I mean it is a shock, but I can learn to deal with that. Chloe, you're the one who has any right to be scared or worried or anything like that. I'm your friend and no matter what, I'm going to be there. Besides, that boy is the cutest thing in the world – I am so daft for not realizing it sooner!" Lily finished with a laugh.

Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Chloe managed a smile. "Good," she said looking down, "I was afraid that I had scared you away."

Lily shrugged, and jumped off Chloe's bed making her look up. "It was just shock Chloe, you have to give me a few seconds to be human." She laughed and got back into her own bed. "You should get some sleep, you look awful."

Chloe snorted, getting under her covers. "Thanks for the compliment," she said sarcastically. "Good night, we'll talk more in the morning." Chloe said, and Lily nodded smiling. Pulling the hanging's tight around her bed, Chloe felt much happier, lighter, than she had before and got comfortable. In the darkness of her bed she seemed to be able to breathe, and think freely without every looking and watching her. Closing her eyes, she drifted into a deep sleep and entered her subconscious mind full of wild and strange dreams.

**  
****A/N: What do you think of this chapter? I'm not completely satisfied, especially with the scene where Chloe finally tells Lily about Ryan. I just think it could be something so much more, and I don't know… What do you think?**

**P.S before I said I wouldn't be able to update until Christmas - that wasn't true. It's because I first wrote this story for another site, and I've just been copying it from the sight on to here. So yeah, I will be updating much sooner then Christmas.**


	11. The Dark Lord

**A Beautiful Mistake Chapter Eleven:**

**The Dark Lord**

"I was out practicing for Quidditch; James has to hold a try-out because one of his players quit." Nadine explained the next morning at breakfast. They were only a few people up in the other houses when Lily and Chloe made an early visit, and to their surprise found Nadine halfway through her meal.

"Oh, one of those last minute things." Chloe said, glancing at Lily. She had a strange look on her face from the mention of Quidditch and she hoped it had not reminded her of James, and their confusion.

Nadine shrugged. "James – sorry – said that they needed a new chaser, and he'd seen me on a broom and thought I was good enough to go to try-outs."

"There's no need to be sorry," Lily interrupted the conversation before munching on a piece of buttered toast.

"Well good luck than," Chloe finally said, feeling the tension hang in the air.

"Thanks," Nadine stood up from the table leaving her half-eaten food. "I should probably go back – Kathy is bound to be awake and wondering where I am." She left without another word and Chloe tried to hide her guilt that Nadine had felt the need to leave.

"Sometimes I feel like we aren't even friends; the way she and Kathy act." Chloe said to Lily.

Lily shrugged. "It's just the way it is I suppose. After last year, I haven't been very close with them."

Chloe nodded, understanding. Was it really that much of surprise that they would grow apart; especially when Lily had always spent her time with an anti-social Slytherin or a younger girl? Neither Kathy nor Nadine had truly made it into Lily's inner circle, and Chloe was a little surprised that she herself had made it. But she wasn't going to question it, for she was glad to have Lily as a friend.

By time they had finished their breakfast more students had entered the Great Hall and it wasn't long before Chloe caught sight of James Potter followed by Remus and Peter. But Sirius was no where to be seen, and by the look on Remus' face he had guessed correct the night before. Looking at Lily, she rolled her eyes.

"He was never too good at coping." Lily stated, and stood up. "Come on, I need to return a book to the Library."

Chloe nodded obediently, and stood up. Unsure if Lily was telling the truth or just trying to make up an excuse to avoid another close encounter with James – something she had become very talented at – she followed Lily around the table and towards the double doors. She decided when Lily made a quick dodge to the door, that it was the later reason.

"I thought you and James were on good terms?" Chloe asked, hoping that she was not prying too much.

"We are," Lily replied simply.

Chloe hid her disbelief and went on. "Well then what was that?" she asked, "And don't think I didn't notice that last ditch dodge to the door." She added, smirking a little.

Lily didn't meet her smirk, but kept walking. "We had a small fight the other day."

"You didn't tell me." Chloe stared at Lily, hoping that she would look at her.

"Well it wasn't really all that important. He was trying to find out if I had seen Severus lately, and I caught on before he could really go any where and I suppose he didn't like the fact that I had caught on. Of course I told him no, not that it was his business, and told him he could finish rounds by himself." Lily explained quickly.

"Oh, that's why you came back early that day." Chloe remembered the night Lily had entered the common room slightly flustered, but happy to say that she got off early. James hadn't returned that night, and Chloe now wondered if he had the same fate Sirius had the night before.

"I don't know where he went, but probably to Hogshead. It's a favourite of he and Sirius'." Lily went on, "Though I could really less what they want to waste their time doing."

Chloe ignored her friends' words, knowing that it was just another cover-up. As much as she loved Lily, and knew how much Lily cared, half the time she swore the girl spent more of her time trying to convince everyone that she was fine than being the caring girl that she was.

When they arrived at the Fourth Floor, Lily realized she had not taken her book with her, and together they went to the empty Gryffindor Common Room and found it under her bed. They returned it to the Library receiving a short lecture on taking care of books from Madame Pince before they left the confides of the castle with their warm sweaters and headed to the bare oak tree near the lake. Nobody was outside, facing the cool air, except for Professor Underwood, the Herbology Professor, who stood outside of the greenhouses tending to her gardens.

"It's such a lovely day to be outside," Lily commented lazily as she comfortable on the ground under the tree. "I don't see how people cannot enjoy these conditions."

"I don't see how you can actually plan having an in-depth conversation about the weather." Chloe laughed, and looked up towards the sky. It was overcast, though bits of sunlight were coming through. But you could see the storm clouds coming and she looked at Lily. "It looks like there's a storm coming, so I wouldn't exactly call this lovely." Chloe told her while sitting across from her friend and empting the contents of her book bag on the ground in front of her. "I have so much work to do."

"You have to love Seventh Year," Remus' soft voice drifted over the air as he walked closer to where they sat. "How are you?" he asked, sitting in between Chloe and Lily.

"Who are you asking?" Chloe asked, distracted.

"You," Remus replied a-matter-of-factly.

Chloe looked at him. "I've been a mother for nearly two years now. I'm used to that. So, yes, I am fine."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about what happened with you and Sirius last night."

"To tell you the truth I haven't really given it much thought. I think I was just so over-whelmed with the fact that I had told Lily." Chloe admitted.

"Well, just to let you know, Sirius is still a little broken up about the whole situation. He hasn't told any of us what's bothering him, though I think he might have told James now. Peter is under the impression that Rosalie rejected him, which was quite the-"

"Remus, does it appear that I really care what Peter thinks?" Chloe interrupted, throwing one of her quills at him.

Throwing it back at her, Remus smirked. "To go back to what you were saying about being a mother, you forgot to get your letter this morning. Danielle gave it to me," Remus took out a folded piece of parchment from inside his robes and handed it to Chloe.

She took it, and gave a grateful smile. She slipped it into her own robes, not feeling that she really needed to look at it quite just yet. "Thanks Remus," she said, and picked up the quill she had thrown.

"I can't believe it is October already," Lily said just as the wind blew hard and orange, yellow, red, and brown leaves flew through the air.

"I'll be more in disbelief when Christmas is here." Chloe commented. "But then I will get to go home, and see Ryan."

"Oh, yes! You must take lots of pictures and show them to me. It's his first Christmas, isn't it?" Lily exclaimed happily.

Chloe shook her head no. "He was born in November."

Lily froze, her eyes widening. "You're going to miss his first birthday!"

Chloe nodded, as she herself slowly realized. "I've missed a lot already."

The three fell silent, as Chloe looked away from her friends and stared at the distant lake. She would miss his first birthday. This was worse then anything else she had missed before. She would never be able to tell him when he was older what his first birthday was or what she gave him or what his father was like.

Chloe stopped breathing. In the distance she could see Sirius, standing hunched over on the other side of the lake just in front of the forbidden forest. There was another figure standing in front of him, holding Sirius' shoulders and she knew it was James.

"What are they doing?" Chloe asked, still looking at the pair. She couldn't explain it, but her heart started to beat faster as she watched Sirius shout something at James. He looked angry, his face contorted as if he was being tortured.

"What are who doing?" Remus asked, moving beside her.

"Look across the lake," Lily told him. "I thought James and Sirius were in the castle."

"Well obviously they're not." Chloe stared hard, trying to focus all of her energy on the pair so she could see what they are doing.

"It looks like they're having a row." Remus said, and then looked at Chloe and Lily. "Ignore them, it doesn't really matter."

Chloe looked at her friend, and she could see past Remus' passive façade. But with Lily there, she was unsure if Remus would be willing to reveal what he knew because Chloe had a feeling it had something to do with James.

"Good idea," Chloe said with a small smirk looking at Lily.

Lily smiled back, and leaned against the tree trunk. "Are you going to the try-outs tomorrow?" she asked Remus.

"I may; Sirius will probably drag me." Remus them without looking up from the book he had taken from his bag.

"Well, avoid it at all costs. They can be so boring, just watching them all fly in circles." Lily told him, a little bitter sounding.

Sensing the need of a new topic, Chloe cleared her throat, looking up and noticing the distant storm clouds. "It looks like that storm is coming quickly."

"Now who's talking about the weather?" Lily smirked, but frowned quickly when she too saw the fast approaching storm clouds.

"As mush as I hate to say it, it would probably be best for us to go back inside." Remus said, and started to put his things in.

"He's right," Lily agreed and followed his actions.

Still staring at the clouds Chloe felt a shiver go through her spine. She had the sudden feeling that something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but her heart raced and she looked wildly around her searching for some kind of answer.

"Chloe, are you coming?" Lily asked, standing next to Remus a few yards away.

"Oh, yeah," Chloe said distractedly and gathered her things quickly and caught up with the other two. She couldn't explain what the feeling was, and she walked silently next to her friends as they jabbered on about school work.

When they entered the castle Remus excused himself saying that he probably should go and find out what James and Sirius were arguing about and Lily and Chloe decided to go into the Great Hall to continue studying. Just as they sat down near the end of the Gryffindor table a roll of thunder sounded around the castle and as Chloe turned to look rain began hitting the window panes of the Great Hall.

"I always loved sitting in here during a storm." Lily commented, staring up at the Great Hall ceiling.

Chloe nodded in agreement as she followed Lily's gaze and stared as lightening flashed in the misty sky. She thought of the Quidditch try-outs that were tonight, and hope Nadine would be all right in the bad weather, and wondered if they would be canceled due to it.

They spent the next few hours in the Great Hall before Lily decided she was tired of doing homework. Together they returned to the Gryffindor tower to put there things away.

"Everyone should be going down to dinner now." Lily said as she stood up straight after placing her textbooks back into her trunk.

Chloe nodded from where she stood next to her bed. In her hands was the letter from her mother about Ryan. She wanted to read it in privacy and tell Lily to go to dinner without her. But as she looked back at Lily she knew Lily would not leave for dinner without her. Not wanting this to happen Chloe took out her wand and pointed it at the letter. Muttering a jinx to keep it from being opened by anyone else but herself, she quickly shoved it under her mattress and walked over to where Lily now stood near the door.

When they arrived at the Great Hall again Chloe noted that the Marauder's and Nadine were all missing along with some other younger members of the Gryffindor house, and she assumed try-outs were still going on.

The pair took a seat where Kathy sat quietly eating her dinner while reading a small Muggle book. She grunted when they greeted her, only glancing away for a second before turning back to her book. Lily looked Chloe in the eye, a smile on her lips, and Chloe smiled back before turning to her empty plate.

"I hope they don't keep them out too late," Lily said as Chloe put food on her plate. "Nadine will be grouchy all night."

"Unless they give her the position," Chloe added, picking up her fork and taking a bite out of her mashed potatoes.

"You mean they will give it to her," said a hoarse voice and Chloe looked up, a grin on her face. Nadine took a seat next to Kathy, changed into her Hogwarts robes, her hair still wet from the pouring rain outside. "They said there was no one who could fly better than I could," Nadine told them as she placed several buns on her plate and then some mash.

"That's great, Nadine," Lily said offering her a warm smile.

"Thanks," Nadine said in between bites of bread.

"So that means you'll be in next month's game, then?" Chloe asked, hoping Nadine took her tone to be interested. She was more interested in seeing the Marauders return, to see Remus for she still wanted to know what he was hiding from her and Lily earlier that day. But nobody came into the Great Hall while she stared; nodding occasionally to Nadine's excited answer.

Five minutes passed and they did not come and Chloe gave up. Looking back at her plate she ate a little more but found it impossible with the thoughts weighing on her mind. She was growing nervous for no reason – well it appeared there was no need for it. But the look on Remus' face made her nervous, and she didn't care if he didn't want to tell her or if it had to do with the other Marauders. She didn't like seeing Remus worried.

Standing up suddenly, the three other girls gave a start from their simple conversation to stare at Chloe. She realized what she had done looking from each surprised face and offered them a small short smile.

"I've had my fill," she told them quickly thinking of an excuse. "I think I'm just going to go return some books before curfew. See you later in the Common Room." She told them, and she took a step back from the table and looked to Lily. She cocked her brow at Chloe, and she shook her head. Lily didn't look pleased, but nodded and turned back around.

Taking a breath Chloe turned away from the Gryffindor table and walked steadily down the long aisle to the Double doors hoping nobody noticed her tense step and her worried expression. Once she exited the Great Hall she relaxed a little when watching herself, breathing a little harder and she raced up the marble steps past a couple of second years. She had no idea where they would be, but she didn't care, she just kept racing down the halls.

Turning down corridors and running up steps she finally stopped on the fifth floor taking a minute to breathe as she was not used to such exercise, not after having Ryan. A crash of thunder sounded around her, vibrating the window next to her. As she looked out she saw just in time as lightning flashed lighting up the lake.

Shaking her hands, she stood up straight and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room. She had hoped she wouldn't have to come all this way to find Remus, but guessed it made sense that she would find him there. Saying the password quickly to the Fat Lady she entered the Portrait Hole and walked quickly into the warmly lit common room.

"Remus," Chloe said evenly, noting that he was the only one in the Common Room.

He looked up at her from his spot on the couch. He stood up quickly, knowing there would be some kind of confrontation coming between them.

"Don't ask Chloe, it's too-" Remus started.

"It's too what?" Chloe cut him off, putting her hands on her hips.

Remus sighed. "I knew you were going to do this."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Remus gave her a stern look, "This is no concern to you, so don't worry about it."

Chloe paused, breathing in his words. Maybe he was right. Maybe it really had nothing to her, and she realized she was being so dumb to simply blame the reason why she was worried on Remus' worried face. He was a grown-up, and he had good friends. She turned away from Remus blinking back tears she had not expected to come.

"I didn't think I would care anymore…" Chloe mumbled, hoping Remus would forget the whole thing.

"He didn't either," Remus said quietly, shuffling towards her.

Chloe wiped the tears from her cheeks, and turned to look at Remus. "It's about Regulus, isn't it?" she asked despite herself.

Remus nodded. "He thinks what he's feared most is going to happen." He said as he closed the gap between them.

Chloe shook her head sadly as more tears poured. She looked down at her hands, and felt Remus' arms wrap around her. "He looked so angry, and I just knew it was something like that. He used to tell me… tell me how his parents were, and about that _man_ and his ideas." She said darkly through her tears. "And he loves his brother so much and I hate knowing that it's happening…" she trailed off hiccoughing.

"It shouldn't be this way," Remus whispered, and Chloe froze in his arms. "If you were with him he wouldn't be so-"

Chloe didn't let him finish for she pushed him away, her eyes burning into his own. "Don't start with that Remus, not now. This has nothing to do with how I feel about Sirius. How could you even being this up?" Chloe finished her voice breaking.

"Well its true, Chloe!" Remus shot back. "Yeah, Regulus would still fall to the wrong side, but if Sirius still had you he wouldn't be so angry, so closed off. He would turn to you, and you would know how to deal with him. Even James can't-"

"STOP!" shrieked Chloe. Her sorrows were forgotten, as she felt her insides burn. She could not believe that once again Remus was arguing with her about this again. She had thought he understood enough to drop the subject. And now he was doing this? Bringing it up now, when she was just trying to be honest?

A crash of thunder pounded against the glass and lightning lit the common room more brightly, and Chloe was sure she looked like some wild creature to Remus.

"Remus," Chloe started, hoping not to sound too hostile. "I care for him, yes, but that's as far as it will go. What is done is done, and yeah, I will have feelings for him and worry about him but I'm not letting that change anything. It's all too far gone." Chloe told him, hoping he understood.

Remus shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips causing Chloe to grit her teeth in annoyance and waited to hear what he had to say.

Looking her in the eye, he took a step forward. "I don't think this is about how it's too far gone. I don't think this has anything to do with that. I don't think it has to do with you admitting to him that you still love him. What I think this all is about is that you are too damn afraid to go through with it and then go on to tell him you lied to him for the last year about being pregnant and giving birth to his child." Remus finished darkly.

Chloe snapped. Not having her wand near she lunged forward pushing Remus, and he fell back two feet. "How dare you even say that?" she shouted. More tears fell from her eyes as she saw that Remus did not look at all guilty; something she was not accustom to in such a situation.

She breathed hard, her face barely a foot from his. "Why would you say that, here, when anyone could be listening?" she said quietly, though her voice was not even.

His eyes flickered, and she saw the guilt in his eye. They were silent and she knew he was hoping that she would accept his silent apology. But she wasn't going to give in, not this time. He knew what he had done was wrong, and the he should have not said it. Backing away, Chloe wiped her face with her sleeve and shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry," Remus trailed off watching as Chloe turned her back on him and rushed out of the Portrait Hole.

Chloe couldn't think, she could barely breathe. She rushed through the corridors like she had before, knowing this time where she was going. She ran up the last flight of stairs she could go up and ran across the landing of the seventh floor and rushed to where the astronomy tower door was.

She took a deep breath as she entered the cold room. Rain and the heavy wind came sweeping into the glassless windows, and Chloe crossed her arms across her chest and rubbed her arms. Shivering slightly she ignored the rain as it hit her face, hoping it would numb eventually. She walked to the edge of the tower and leaned on the window sill. The rain hit her hard in the face, and she blinked to keep the water from going into her eyes for a few minutes before growing used to the wild weather.

Her mind raced as she tried to slow her heart down. Looking out the window it as if she were surrounded by a black abyss except when the lightning cracked across the sky lighting the Hogwarts Grounds. Her chest heaved as she relayed everything that had happened below in the Gryffindor Common Room.

_He was right,_ Chloe thought to herself. _I am afraid of what will happen if I tell him. Will he still love me? Will he care? Will he forgive me for lying for so long? Will he even understand why I did it all?_

Closing her eyes, Chloe bit her lip hoping it would stop new tears from falling but it did not. Turning away from the window, she reached up and put her head in her hands as she walked over to the wall where she had entered. Sitting down and leaning against this, she pulled her knees to her chin and held tightly as she let the sobs escape her.

No matter what she had told herself in the beginning, she had not expected all of it to be like this or this hard, especially after only being at school for three months. She had been so naïve to believe that she could handle it all: leaving her child and going to school, facing and faking to her friends, having to face Sirius every day, and everything else that went along with it.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, and finally managed to compose herself. Wiping her face and pulling her now wet hair from her face and into an elastic she stood up and straightened her semi-wet robes. Taking a few deep breaths, she turned and left the Astronomy tower. She walked solemnly down the steps to the sixth floor and hoped no one would find her and see her tear stained face and wet clothing.

When she reached the fifth floor she decided that returning to the Common Room was not an option and continued on her way to the fourth floor where she decided the Library was her best escape. As she turned down the corridor to where the Library was a crash of lightning flashed next to her followed by the pounding thunder she had come accustom to.

"Chloe," a gruff voice said.

She jumped and looked up, not expecting him to be there, and she stopped to look at James. He stood a few yards away from her, his broom still in hand and his Quidditch robes still on. His hair was wet and sticking up in all directions, his glass lopsided on his face. His face and body looked tense; stressed, but he offered her a concerned look that made her realize she looked just as disheveled as she had hoped she wasn't.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice a little more cautious before; he must have sensed the tension.

Chloe bit her lip again, unsure if she wanted to answer his question or not. At last she met James' gaze and nodded. "I'm fine; I just had a small fight with Remus." She told him, deciding that it wouldn't be best to go into to details.

James nodded, though she could see he was buying it; he knew there was more. Glancing around the corridor, he paused and looked back at her. "Do you think we could possibly talk in a more private place?"

Surprised by his request, Chloe nodded numbly and followed a little down the corridor and into an empty classroom. Once inside he closed the door behind her leaning his broom next to it so he could pull his wand out and point it at the door. She watched as he flicked his wand twice, saying the spells non verbally but Chloe heard the click of the lock on the door, and he looked back at her.

The room was dark so she could really only make out a dim outline, but it was enough. She leaned against the desks pushed against the wall, and he stood before her looking slightly uncomfortable. It was strange as years before he and Chloe had once been friends, joking about what ever flew into their heads.

"I'm assuming Remus told you a little about why Sirius was upset earlier today," he finally said, choosing his words carefully.

Chloe thought for a moment how she should answer. She nodded, "He told a little."

"How much?"

"That what he feared about Regulus was going to come true." Chloe admitted.

"Nothing more?"

Chloe became confused, and annoyed that James being so evasive. "Why does it matter? What are you hiding, James?"

James looked away, cursing to himself and Chloe knew she had asked the right questions. She watched as he paced a little, and he began talking though not looking at her. "You know all about His rising 'fame' amongst the Purebloods, and how he has started his little cult of followers."

"Of course I do; I was Sirius' girlfriend remember." Chloe said as her stomach flipped. She had not expected that to slip out.

James shook his head. "Sorry, it's just weird having someone other then the four of us know. Not even Lily knows."

"She knows enough," Chloe said, hoping that James would go on for what ever reason he had dragged her into the empty classroom.

James' face turned. "No thanks to that sniveling-"

"James," Chloe warned.

"All right, all right," James put his hands in the air. "As I was saying, we know all about the followers, and ever since He started going to dinners at Sirius' parents home we know what's going to come. Regulus went so far as to send a letter from their mother to Sirius about how he was to join their ranks, which is, as you said, what Sirius has most feared."

Chloe nodded, now knowing it was exactly as she had thought it would be. The only thing on her mind now was when it would happen. "When does Sirius believe it's going to happen?"

"Christmas break," James said pointedly.

This caught Chloe off guard, and she stared at him wondering if she had heard wrong. Surely the Dark Lord was not intending to induct him so early? He was barely sixteen, not even of-age.

"That is why Sirius is angry." James went no, knowing Chloe would say nothing. "As much as he may not want to admit it, he still loves for his brother, and hopes that Regulus will see his way and leave."

"But he won't," Chloe nodded, understanding fully. "Regulus has wanted the glory of being the better son for many years, and this is his golden ticket to do just that. I doubt he will realize what he had chosen is wrong until it is too late." Chloe said knowingly. Everything that had happened earlier slipped her mind as she was faced with the reality that escaped her when she left Hogwarts and Sirius behind.

"We're afraid that it has already happened to students here, now that we know the Dark Lord is willing to induct people under-age.." James said at last. "Sirius always assumed this would happen, especially when it came to certain family members of his."

Looking at him, Chloe already knew what he was thinking. He was not thinking of Sirius' cousin but thinking of Snape, and his group of 'friends'. She knew he was thinking of Lily, and the 'friendship' she had with Snape.

Reaching she forward she put her hand on his arm. "Do not worry about Lily." Chloe paused to collect her thoughts and look James in the eye. "Just because Snape is bad for her does not mean he will stop at nothing to keep her safe. Both Lily and Snape may not want to admit it to anyone but he loves her more then anything." Chloe finished, still holding James' eye.

He looked at her darkly. "That is what I'm afraid of."

An hour later Chloe was back in the Gryffindor tower, sitting up in her bed and her hanging's half open as she watched Lily put her things away, and sit on her own bed next to Chloe's. Biting her lip, she waited for Lily to get settled and offered a warm smile when Lily turned to her and smiled.

"So what did the letter from your mum say?" she asked, and Chloe realized that had been what Lily assumed the reason why she had left dinner early.

"Oh, she just told me Ryan was fine. She said they went to the park the other day and he just loved it." Chloe lied.

"Oh that's great." Lily smiled, and got more comfortable in her bed. "Anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Chloe thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell her about the events of her day. But she knew it was the wrong idea. It was best if she kept it all to herself for now, and wait for when the time was right. Lily was barely getting by when it came to drama, and hearing the latest news on her own was not best. Shaking her head she bade goodnight and pulled the hangings shut, and turning on her side and falling asleep.

**A/N: How was that for a come-back chapter? Pretty full of emotion, I hope. If you haven't checked the previous chapter, you will see an explanation about the whole Christmas thing. Big opps on my part.**


	12. A Talk With Black

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter 12:**

**A Talk with Black**

"Where's Sirius," Chloe asked James asked during lunch the next day. She had decided that since Remus was being such an idiot she would turn to James who could not bother her about Ryan. It was a little strange, Chloe had to admit, as months earlier James had been quite hostile towards her. But she believed he had realized that it wasn't all her fault over the months – especially after what happened between Sirius and Chloe the night before. Besides, she had no one else to sit with. Lily was with the other girls helping them look for books in the Library for an essay that had to do, and she had no other friends she wanted to speak to, least of all Remus.

"Professor Dumbledore's office," James told her but said nothing more causing Chloe to grumble impatiently, and James quickly explained. "He's telling Dumbledore about you-know-what."

Chloe nodded, thankful for his honesty. "Is there anything Dumbledore can do about it though?"

James shrugged. "We just have to wait and see what happens after Sirius is done talking with Dumbledore. Really, I'm not exactly sure it would make a difference if Dumbledore tried to interfere. Though he will probably start to keep a closer watch on the Slytherin house and try to prevent their secret meetings."

"I doubt that will be enough." Chloe sighed.

"Stop being such a pessimist." James retorted. "Has Lily said anything to you?" he inquired.

Chloe shook her head no. "Even so, I think she knows something's wrong. She hasn't said or asked anything directly of me, but I'm sure she's talking to Snape, or possibly to Remus."

James groaned. "Remus won't tell me anything about his conversations with Lily. He says it's none of my business, which I think is ridiculous."

"Don't look at me, Lily has said nothing and I'm not talking to Remus. I no spy," Chloe grinned.

"I wish she would just talk to me." James mumbled.

"That's your fault." Chloe told him a-matter-of-factly. Looking at her watch she saw that it was almost time for the next class and looked back at James. "Well, there's always Potions." Chloe offered, and saw James' hand clench the apple in his hand tightly, and she knew he was thinking of Snape and Lily being able to talk privately over the bubbling of Potions, and he having no way to stop or interfere. "Don't worry about ihim/i, James, we have bigger issues."

"If that's what you want to believe." Grumbled James as he ate his apple.

Sirius was not in any classes for the rest of the day and James informed Chloe that he had spent the time in the Gryffindor tower as Dumbledore had let him off of classes. Chloe wasn't sure what she should do about it though, whether she could handle talking to him especially after their last encounter. But she couldn't help feel for him, with all that was going on.

After class she opted to go to the Library and meet Lily rather then to Gryffindor tower where not only Sirius was but Remus as well – the last person she wanted to see. She still had not read the letter from her mother, and had yet to read the one she received that morning. They were both tucked under her mattress, and she knew she would be able to read them that night, so she decided it didn't matter.

She entered the Library, and went the usual way where she would meet Lily who had gone ahead without her. As she neared she heard Remus' voice talking to Lily in hushed tones, and paused when she heard her name followed by Sirius'. She was angry that Remus was there, but ignored her anger as she realized quickly what Remus was talking about, and walked a little closer, staying hidden behind a book shelf.

"…if they could just have a level conversation I'm sure Sirius would be able to understand, and Chloe would be so much happier." Remus finished.

"I don't think Chloe's unhappy because she is not with Sirius. I mean, she's happy to be without him if it's best for Ryan." Lily continued, "And it is best for Ryan, right now. Sirius is really mixed up with his family issues, if it happened now who knows what Sirius will do. He easily flies off the handle – you know that."

Chloe felt warmth fill her heart as she realized Lily was sticking up for her, whereas Remus was being a pinhead again. It seemed he was the only one on her case about telling Sirius, and she knew it was mostly due to them being friends, but still. Remus had known Chloe a long time, and she was starting to grow tired of this routine.

"I wasn't saying she should tell him now. But later, before the year is over and the two of them likely never see each other." Remus explained.

"Maybe Chloe never wants to tell Sirius."

"That's just ridiculous!" Remus retorted. "Sirius has a right to know, and if she doesn't tell him I will certainly do it myself or at least push it along so that he does find out."

"How could you?" Chloe burst out, coming out from the shadows. She glared at Remus, as he recovered from the shock of her appearance. "I thought you understood?" Chloe went on. "You're my best friend and you would actually try and-"

"Chloe, you misunderstood." Remus tried to calm Chloe down.

"Remus you know very well what you said and that you meant exactly what you said." Chloe breathed heavily trying to think evenly. She felt as if the walls were closing around her; she couldn't believe Remus, her best friend, would go this far. He was stubborn sometimes, but this was getting hard. Why couldn't' he just support her like Lily and her family had?

"Okay, you're right but," Remus' voice faltered lightly as he struggled to find the words to repair the damage. "Please just understand. Sirius isn't all that bad, I'm sure you'll be surprised what his reaction will be." Remus tried.

"Remus, she knows-" Lily tried to cut in but Chloe overpowered her.

"Do you think I don't realize Sirius is a good man? For Merlin's sake, I'm not a superficial moron. I love Sirius for more then just his looks and his charm. But he has a habit of making the wrong decision, and I am not going to let him screw this up." Chloe's chest heaved, as she took a few steps back getting ready to storm away. She caught Lily's eye and gave her a look that she hoped Lily would understand as 'this isn't your fault, don't worry.'

Remus opened and closed his mouth searching for the right words before finally saying, "I'm sorry Chloe, I shouldn't have said those things." He looked down at the ground, hoping she would accept.

But Chloe wasn't about to give in this time. She knew Remus was sorry, but he was sorry a lot. If he had any hopes of being on her good side again he was not doing so good so far. It was hard to believe that Remus was doing this to her. He knew and understood her like no other. He could read her emotions and face like a book, and she could not believe he couldn't see it her way. Had the entire year she had been away really affected their friendship this much?

"No, I'm sorry Remus, because I can't forgive you. Not this time." She turned, as she felt the tears build, and walked quickly out the Library and up the stairs to the Sixth Floor. Once again she found herself unsure of where she was going after a fight with Remus, and once again she was crying. She eventually got to the Astronomy tower, just as her tears began to dry. She didn't feel like crying anymore – she had done enough the night before – but she didn't feel like being around anyone. Finding an old chair outside of the tower, she dragged it in and sat down, leaning on a window frame and stared across the Hogwarts grounds.

The sun was setting, as it was nearly five thirty; dinner would be served in half an hour. It was cold outside, but her thick wool robes seemed to keep the chill out. Chloe tried to breathe evenly, her heart was still racing from her quick getaway. She did not expect such a traumatic day – she had thought Remus would have learned his lesson quickly and apologized; he had always been one to realize his mistakes and make up for them. But not this time, it seemed which made it even harder for Chloe; she had no one to count on.

Well, there was Lily. But Chloe didn't think Lily completely understood everything. They had only been true friends for a few months, and even less of a time of her knowing about Ryan. What if in a few weeks time Lily would see it the same way, and turn against Chloe just like Remus had?

She was getting ahead of herself. Remus hadn't turned on her, and Lily wouldn't either. Just like Chloe, Remus was confused and she knew it was mostly due to him having to balance out being friends with her and Sirius, not to mention between Lily and James. Maybe it would be better if she and Sirius got back together, and Lily and James as well. It certainly would make things easier for Remus.

Chloe groaned putting her head in her hands. She knew Remus wasn't out to get her, and as much as she wanted to blame it on selfishness it wasn't that either. Remus just wanted the best for his friends, and maybe he knew more then he let on to anyone. Maybe he was right, and it was Chloe and Lily who were being stubborn.

"Why does he have to be such an imperative prat?" Chloe exclaimed, frustrated with her own thoughts.

"I hope you aren't talking about me."

Chloe slid off her seat, gasping from surprise. She turned to stare but quickly glared at the boy – man who stood at the door of the tower.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sirius Black said, striding into the tower. He had a somber look, though Chloe could see his lips twitch as he tried not to laugh. He made to help her up, but she ignored him and stood on her own.

"Leave me alone Black," Chloe spat. She didn't know why she had called him Black exactly, but she didn't care. He was the last person she wanted to see or talk to.

"Since when did you call me Black?" he asked, still fighting a smirk.

"Since you became a coward." Chloe answered darkly. She hadn't meant to be so cruel; after all it wasn't really him who she was mad at. Not at the moment, anyway.

The hidden smirk disappeared, and Sirius frowned. "I already told you I was sorry."

"And I already told you that sorry didn't cut it." Chloe retorted, and quickly sighed. She did not want to have this conversation, not now. "Look, can we just pretend you never found me in here, and you leave?" she asked, hopeful.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, but didn't move. "But I didn't really find you here. I knew you were in here," Sirius said cockily.

Groaning, Chloe turned away from Sirius not wanting to look at his lopsided grin; her favourite grin. "Sirius, you know very well I don't want to do this right now."

"I know," Sirius said, and came to stand next to Chloe. "But I'm being serious; I wanted to talk to you."

Chloe looked at him taken aback. Was he really serious? He had chosen to say serious correctly, rather then making a joke and using his own name. Looking at him, she saw no smile, only cool gray eyes that were filled with a patient hope.

He seemed to take this as permission to stay and talk. "I know I probably don't deserve your time," Sirius started, holding her gaze, "But their really isn't anyone else." He looked away.

Chloe felt her stomach drop at his words. She felt numb, and she felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she felt upset for Sirius at that moment, and she didn't know what made her do what she did next.

Laying her hand on Sirius' on the window ledge he looked at her. His eyes were wide, and Chloe could see past the fake vacancy the pain he held.

"It's not your fault," Chloe said in just above a whisper.

"I wish I could agree," Sirius countered. Chloe let him wrap his arms around her – she needed it more then she had thought – and leaned her head on his chest while he lay his own on hers. She inhaled deeply smiling at the familiar must of his. There was nothing like it, and Chloe wasn't sure she would be able to turn away from this when she had to.

"I missed this," Sirius murmured, smelling her hair.

"I wish I could admit that I did too." Chloe told him, and she knew he understood.

"I didn't think you would listen to me – I thought when you saw me you would leave faster then I could even say hello." Sirius spoke softly, his tenor voice rumbling through his chest.

"I was close to it." Chloe admitted. She didn't know why she was being so kind to Sirius, but at the moment it seemed that it was only she and him who were thinking straight – as odd as it seemed.

Sirius didn't seem to want to let go. "I talked to Dumbledore."

"I know, about Regulus." Chloe said.

"I don't really know what to do about it." Sirius sounded close to tears, but Chloe knew that he wouldn't let them out. He had only cried in front of her once, and she doubted he would do it again.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will try and stop it." Chloe assured him.

"That's just it, I don't think he can do anything about it."

They were silent for a moment until Sirius pulled away a little to look Chloe in the eye, and offered a half smile. "So who is an imperative prat?"

Chloe quickly looked away, and Sirius released her. She walked over to the chair and sat down, crossing her legs and arms. "Remus," it was all she said.

"That's who I thought," Sirius said, sliding down to the ground and leaning against the wall. "Want to talk about it?"

Raising her brow, Chloe let herself smile. "Are we actually trying this?"

"Trying what?" Sirius asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Oh come off it Sirius!" Chloe laughed despite herself.

"Well, why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because it's not that easy, you of all people understand that," Chloe answered.

"True," Sirius agreed. "But how 'bout for now we just put that all aside."

Chloe considered it for a minute, unsure of what she should decide. True enough, it didn't seem all that impossible to be friends with Sirius, not at this moment, but she knew later it would be hard. It would be even harder is they pretended to be friends even for this short time. She wasn't sure if she could do that. It wouldn't be good for her, and it didn't matter that Sirius was good at 'no strings attached' because she knew that what ever they 'pretended' to start at that moment would not be something Sirius would easily forget. They both knew that whether Sirius wanted to admit it or not.

Standing up, Chloe made her decision. "We both know pretending is never the right way." She turned away from him, afraid that she would give in. She started walking to the door, slowly.

"So I guess were back to ignoring each other at all costs?" Sirius said, now standing.

Chloe glanced back at him swallowing hard to keep the new tears at bay. She didn't want it to be that way, even if it was easier and better for her. Looking at him standing there, looking a little lost though no one would notice it if they didn't look close enough. He wanted her to say no, but he knew she wouldn't.

"I wish it could be different." Chloe said at last, and turned away. She reached for the door and turned the knob. She heard it click and pushed, but before she could move any further Sirius had come up behind her, turned her around and held her shoulders gently but unmoving.

"I'm not going to kiss you," he said breathlessly. "Because I know I shouldn't have done that two nights ago, - I'm so sorry for that – and kissing you again would just make that worse. But I wanted you to know that if I knew it made any difference I would tell you that I still loved you in front of the entire school." His face was close to hers, and she could feel his warm breath on her and smell the peppermint toothpaste he used.

Chloe sucked in a breath. A shiver ran down her spine, and she longed to feel his lips on her, but she knew it was wrong. She turned her head, and Sirius backed away knowing that it was over.

"I wish you had done that two years ago." Chloe whispered, and at last turned away from Sirius and left him alone in the astronomy tower.


	13. Leave it On the Pitch

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Thirteen  
**

**Leave it On the Pitch**

The week passed without much incident. Chloe and Sirius returned to their usual state of ignoring each other, though on occasion when no one was looking Chloe caught Sirius watching her with a light smile. It was strange, to say the least, how much Chloe didn't mind this interaction. As much as she knew it wasn't right or good for her, she couldn't deny that she missed Sirius. Not anymore she couldn't.

Early Saturday morning Chloe awoke to the shrill sounds of Kathy and Nadine arguing over who would get to use the shower first, as the others had all been taken up. Lily was sitting up in her own bed looking quite groggy, and angry that the two had woken her up.

"I have to be on the pitch in one hour, Kathy." Nadine was red in the face as she stared down Kathy.

"Well I have to get ready before I meet Remus." Kathy said as if it was one of the most important events of her life.

"You're not meeting him for another two hours! I still have to eat breakfast!" Nadine retorted loudly.

Crawling out of bed Chloe moved across the floor and exited the seventh year dorm and went across the hall and entered the girl's lavatory. Girls stood at sinks brushing their hair and teeth while steam rose from where the showers were. Most people in the room were watching Nadine and Kathy as they struggled in front of the last shower, in great interest laying silent bets on who would win.

"Stop it you two right now!" Chloe shouted, agitated.

Nadine and Kathy stopped their struggle immediately, surprised by how much she sounded like a mother. Everyone in the room was silent as they watched Chloe walk over to the two girls, all which could be heard, was the sound of running water.

"Kathy, let Nadine go in, you can have it after. Besides, I'm sure someone else will be done soon." Chloe ordered.

Nadine rolled her eyes, but took her chance and stepped into the shower, closing the door and locking it behind her. Kathy grumbled loudly and faced Chloe with a pout.

"You don't understand, this is going to be a real date – with Remus!" Kathy finished with grin.

Chloe blinked. "Really?" She didn't remember Remus once saying anything to her about liking Kathy, but then again, in the last few weeks they had spoke very little too each other.

"Yeah, he asked me on Monday. We're going to Hogsmeade after." She beamed.

Chloe nodded, happy that Kathy was so excited, but feeling a little hurt that she had missed something as monumental as Remus finally getting the nerve to ask Kathy out. Was that really what their friendship had become? Well, she truly couldn't blame him. They weren't speaking after all.

"That's great, Kathy." Chloe smiled, and then pointed behind her. "I'm going to go try and get back to sleep now."

"Oh sure," Kathy grinned and moved over to one of the vacant mirrors and started fiddling with her hair putting it in to different styles.

Chloe silently exited the lavatory, and crossed the small stretch of hall before entering the seventh year girl's dorm.

"Is everything settled?" Lily asked annoyed from her bed.

"Oh yeah; it was just a usual Nadine, Kathy row." Chloe told her getting back into her bed. "I think I'm going back to sleep."

"You're not going to the game?" Lily asked, now out of bed and searching for some fresh robes.

"No, why would I?" Chloe asked bewildered.

Lily shrugged; it seemed she knew something Chloe didn't. She had chosen not to tell her or anyone about the meeting with Sirius because she felt that Lily would only get mad and give a bad response. Not only that, she was aware that Sirius had kept the meeting to himself as well, and she felt as if it would betraying him – something she never thought she would care about again – if she told Lily about it. Besides, if Remus ever found out he would surely use it to his advantage – which was the last thing she needed.

"Well," Chloe pushed, hoping Lily would explain her reasoning.

"I just thought you would want to go. You did enjoy Quiddtich before," Lily explained.

Chloe had to admit, she did enjoy Quidditch. How could she not? It was an exciting game and it was never a sure thing. She and Remus would sit with Sirius and Peter and watch as James flew around passing the Quaffle back and forth cheering loudly and proudly. It was a rush. And she enjoyed every second of it, even if she knew she would never be able to play the game herself.

"I did," Chloe started, choosing her words carefully. "I still do. But I don't really feel like Quidditch right now. Besides, who would I sit with?"

"Chloe," Lily gave an exasperated grin. "You can sit with me – did you not realize I was going?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I just thought-" Chloe had never felt so daft before.

"You just thought because James would be playing I wouldn't go. If that was the case, don't you think I would have opted out of going since First Year, when James started asking me out." Lily laughed, and Chloe joined in.

"I guess I could go then," Chloe decided. It really was quite stupid of her for refusing to go – she wasn't going to let the row between Remus and she get in the way of this. "Yeah, I'll come." Chloe grinned, and got back out of bed.

Half an hour later Chloe sat at the Gryffindor table with Lily and Nadine, while Kathy was still getting ready for her date. The hall was much nosier then usual, and Chloe had to strain to hear Nadine as she talked all about the game.

"There is no way we're going to loose this match. If we do, I'm ordering that James stop with all the practices." Nadine grinned.

"You'll come up with any excuse to get out of practice won't you?" James had taken the empty seat next to Nadine, Peter trailing behind him. Sirius and Remus were no where near, and Chloe had a feeling it had to do with her presence.

"Of course! If you didn't have us practicing five times a week I wouldn't say that. I thought with you having Head Boy duties it wouldn't be so bad, but of course, you find a way around that too." Nadine grumbled, but wore a smile.

Glancing away from the two Chloe noticed how Lily was focused on her food, barely looking up from her plat. She was wearing a strong expression, and Chloe knew she was still angry at him for the other night. She had refused to talk to him on duties, which Chloe personally felt was a little immature, but knew she would probably do the same – she would be a hypocrite if she told her so.

"So you're coming to the game?" James had turned to Chloe.

Chloe nodded, looking semi-partial to the idea. "I've got nothing better to do. Besides, I missed Quidditch while I was at ho-Beauxbatons." Chloe caught herself quickly, and glanced at Lily who had noticed her near slip-up.

James hadn't. He smiled at Chloe, nodding understanding. "Aren't you glad your back at ol' Hogwarts?" he laughed and started putting food on his plate.

The other Quidditch teammates (Melissa Kennedy, Alec Sherman, Ryan Smith, Joshua Taylor, and Joan Tilley) joined them at the table, and they were quickly surrounded by the rowdy crew, and at once Lily begged to leave and meet Mary, her friend in sixth year. She agreed, feeling a little disappointed that Sirius hadn't shown, but knew that it was for the best because she knew it would do her little good.

They got their cloaks, gloves and met Mary in the Gryffindor common room. Mary was a pretty girl, with soft blue eyes, and light brown hair. She was small, just like Lily, and she too had the same fiery temper.

"I can't believe you've managed to drag me to this." Mary grumbled as we exited the castle, and the cold wind blew hard against our faces.

"Oh be quiet Mary, you know deep down there you love Quidditch." Lily laughed, as they huddled closer together to keep warm.

Once on the pitch they followed the hundreds of other students of finding seats in their respectable stands. Chloe followed Lily and Mary as they went to a spot that was on the top row and had a good view of the Gryffindor goalpost. Below Chloe watched as more students arrived on the pitch separating and going to their different stands. The colours of red and blue were vibrant throughout the crowds, and Chloe noted how the Slytherins opted to wear no colours but black.

Shaking her head at their arrogance, she took to look at the people in the stands. Many of them were young, the older students having either seen too many Quidditch games in their lifetime, or knowing that there will always be seats for them even if they came late.

"There goes Sirius and Peter," Mary said, nodding towards to figures that were walking across the pitch separately from the rest. "I'm surprised; I thought they would all be doing some strange boy thing with James to get him all pumped up." Mary laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure they were up to something," Lily said and looked at Chloe. "Have you talked to Remus at all since the fight?"

Chloe shook her head no. "I don't think there is any reason to. He'll just act as a broken record, and personally, I'm tired of listening to the same track." Chloe felt bad saying it, but Lily knew what she meant.

"I understand," Lily replied, "He will come around eventually though, and see it your way." Lily added, trying to make Chloe feel better.

Putting on a small smile to show that she appreciated what Lily was doing. "He should have done so a long time ago; he is one of my longest friends and knows me well… at least I thought he knew me well…" Chloe trailed off, frowning.

"Stop," Lily said sternly, putting her arm around Chloe. "This is supposed to be fun, let's not ruin it." She finished with a smile.

Before Chloe could say anything the crowd burst out into cheers as the announcer said all the names of the Quidditch players as they came on to the pitch. The noise was nearly deafening. She watched as people came zooming up into the sky in bright red and yellow uniforms before going back to the ground to hover in centre pitch. Soon after them the Ravenclaw team in their blue robes came flying on to the pitch and the announcer shouted their names.

"Where's Remus?" Mary asked to Lily and Chloe, pointing downwards to the front seat. Chloe looked where Mary was pointing and saw Peter and Sirius. Peter was talking quickly to Sirius, looking all around in wild excitement while Sirius sat looking serene, leaning back slightly on the empty bench behind him, gazing across the pitch blankly.

"Oh, he's on a date with Kathy. They are probably sitting in the other stands – trying to get away from all of us." Lily explained, laughing a little.

Chloe looked away from Sirius, and tried to follow the game that had just begun. She watched as red and blue blurs flew up and down the pitch, balls flying every where. A bludger went whizzing past the stands only to be hit back again by Alec Sherman with his wooden bat clenched in his fist tightly.

"Chloe."

Chloe froze upon hearing Sirius' low whisper behind her.

"I am going to get up and go down to the ground." He breathed in a deep breath. "Ten minutes after you will leave and meet me there." He took another breath. "Please come."

She stared forward, her ears tuned not to the thundering cheers around her but to the sound of moving floorboards as Sirius stood and mad his way to the steps. And she waited.

Ten minutes passed and Chloe continued to watch the games as if nothing had happened. She had no idea why Sirius had chosen this time to talk with her, or what he wanted to talk to her about.

"I have to use the loo," Chloe told Lily and Mary after Ravenclaw scored tying up the game.

"Oh, all right. Hurry though, your going to miss the game." Lily replied as Chloe stood up.

She made her way down the aisle and up the steps to the stairwell. She glanced behind her at Lily who was still looking forward, cheering loudly with Mary. Turning back around she entered the wooden stairwell and raced down them to the bottom. Once there she found Sirius standing a few yards away staring out at Forbidden forest, a look of slight worry etched on his face.

"Sirius," Chloe said, moving over to him.

He turned around, the worry slipping away slightly as a smile slid on to his face. "I'm glad you came."

"Don't act so over dramatic Sirius." Chloe countered, now standing only a yard away from him. "Why did you want meet? I'm assuming you have something you wanted to say to me."

"You assumed correct." Sirius smiled. Chloe waited for him to continue but when he said nothing else she rolled her eyes.

"Well out with it then," Chloe pushed him on, exasperated.

Sirius chortled lightly, but quickly turned more serious. "I wanted to talk to you about what's going on between you and Remus."

Chloe groaned loudly, turning around and stomping away from Sirius. "If I had known this is what you wanted to say to me, you were right, I would have never come." She shouted, looking behind her as she headed back towards the stand.

"Chloe wait one moment, there's more I have to say." Sirius said racing after her. He met her in front of the stairs, his face close to hers. "I'm not telling you to talk to him again, or why you two are even fighting. I just wanted to tell you don't let the friendship you two have over something that has to do with me. I'm not worth it." Sirius finished an earnest look upon his face.

Chloe breathed heavily, clinging to the rail and watched as Sirius stepped away from her, the look of worry reappearing on his face. If he only knew, then this would all become so much easier. He would understand, if he knew. They wouldn't be having this conversation, if he knew.

If he only knew.

The words were on the tip of her tongue, aching to escape her lips, and she knew if she let herself go he would know everything, and the clenched fist that held her so tightly would let go. She would be free.

"If only it were that simple," Chloe managed to say through shaking lips.

"Let it be," Sirius retorted quickly.

"I can't, Sirius! I can't let it be that simple, and you know it." Chloe moved toward him. "You can't tell me that deep down that you don't believe there is more to all of this then you know." She searched his eyes.

"Tell me then," Sirius replied softly. "Tell me why this is so bloody complicated."

Chloe took in a breath, and looked away. "I can't do that, Sirius."

"Then I guess my position still stands. Don't ruin a good friendship over me. I can't have that burden on my mind." Sirius whispered.

Chloe looked back at Sirius, her heart aching. This was too much. Her hand traveled to her mouth as a sob escaped her lips. Tears ran down her cheeks, and Sirius pulled her into a hug.

"Just leave what ever it is here. Just leave it on the pitch to be washed away by the morning rain." Sirius murmured in her ear as he held her.

"I will," Chloe managed to say. "I'll forgive him," she said truthfully. In her heart and mind Chloe knew that it was the right thing to do. Remus was her friend, and Sirius could plainly see what the fight was doing to them both.

She pulled away, and Sirius held her face in his hands. "I would kiss you if I could."

Chloe reached up with her own hands and pulled his away. "But you can't."

"I can't," Sirius nodded, their hands dropping by their sides.

Chloe quickly wiped the tears away, pausing to ask Sirius if it looked like she had been crying.

"No, you're all right. You better go though, I'm sure Lily is wondering where you've gone." Sirius told her, stepping away.

"Aren't you coming up?" Chloe asked as she moved towards the stairs.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm going to wait for James."

Chloe nodded, and smiled. "Goodbye Sirius," she said as she turned to the stairs.

"Goodbye Chloe," he returned, giving a small smirk when Chloe glanced back at him.

Turning around Chloe made her way slowly up the stairs. As she did the crowds grew louder, and she became aware of the struggle that was taking place on the pitch. When she reached the top of the stands the crowd all jumped cheering loudly as Melissa Kennedy, the seeker of the Gryffindor team, flew high into the air, her arm outstretched, the Golden Snitch clasped tightly in her hands.

"You missed it!" Lily shrieked when Chloe got back to her seat. "She had been high in the air and just dived straight for the ground where the Snitch was hovering just a few meters above! Ah, it was just fabulous!" Lily cried incredulously.

Chloe laughed, and pretended to be upset that she had missed such a thing. With the rest of the crowds they were herded out of their seats and down the steps to the ground below. Rather then going out to the pitch they went straight back to the castle, all happy to be in the warm indoors.

**A/N: This chapter has been so much fun to write!! Okay, I had to let out just because at the beginning of writing this chapter I had very little idea of what I was doing. But now, I've got it all under control. Yah! The next chapter should be out soon (fingers crossed), and hopefully you'll enjoy it. I hope you liked that I had some more interaction between Sirius and Chloe. I really thought that since they had this understanding and 'chemistry' again that Chloe would allow herself to be secret friends with him. I promise you all that they will get that kiss. Eventually. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Old Smiles

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Fourteen:**

**Old Smiles**

The weeks passed quickly, the success of the Quidditch game passing with it, and winter came to Hogwarts. Chloe found herself in her usual spot in the Library, close to the floating blue flame that Lily had created. The following day she and the rest of her friends would be boarding the Hogwarts express and returning home for the Christmas holidays.

"Are you excited to see Ryan?" Remus asked. He had been forgiven since the meeting with Sirius, and he had promised to drop all arguments that had to do with Ryan and Sirius at Chloe's request. So far, he had managed to keep that promise.

"Excited? I'm far more then just excited!" Chloe laughed. She had been in a good mood ever since that morning. "I just hope that my mother hasn't gone too over board with the decorations and gifts this year." Chloe grinned.

"Ryan and you should visit over the break." Lily suggested from her seat that she was curled in.

"As long as there are no surprise visits from James and Sirius, then yes I would love to." Chloe joked.

"You can be sure that won't happen." Remus said. "They've decided to stay at Hogwarts."

"How come?" Chloe asked, trying to sound impartial.

"James feels it would be better for Sirius. He thinks being around his own family would just cause Sirius to be more upset at loosing his own." Remus explained, seeing through Chloe's passive concern.

Nodding, Chloe turned away from Remus and looked to Lily who was pretending to be impartial to the conversation just as Chloe had been. Flipping through the pages of a school book she busied herself. Chloe watched her for a moment, wondering if she should try and start up a new conversation with her but saw on Lily's face how hard she was trying to concentrate on the book versus the thoughts of James that Chloe knew were going through her mind.

"What is your family doing this year?" Chloe asked turning to Remus again.

"We're probably going to Wales to visit my cousins. My dad is just really happy that I can come home this year, because last year was, well, you know; too close to the full moon." Remus said, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"That's good," Chloe said, and pushed herself into the corner of her seat. She watched as some First years ran past the compartment window and looked to Remus. "How old is your cousin Reilly again?"

"He just turned ten last month. In a year he'll be at Hogwarts." Remus mused.

"I've always wished I could go to school with a relative," Lily commented. Chloe could tell that Lily was worried about something – that wasn't James – and she moved from her spot and closer to Lily.

"What's bothering you Lily?" Chloe asked attentively.

Lily looked at Chloe and gave a small smile. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"You know that's only going to make us worry more." Chloe retorted, smiling at her friend.

Lily gave a short laugh and shrugged. "It's just this letter I got from Petunia yesterday. It scared me at first – she never writes, and the last time she did it was to tell me that our dad died. But I read it and she was just telling me that she had gotten engaged to Vernon Dursley – that man I told you about." Lily said, looking to Remus for a moment.

"Isn't that good?" Chloe asked, bewildered. "She's talking to you again – she told you good news!"

"But it isn't," Lily answered sighing. "He is this awful man, Chloe. Petunia has always been agile to me since I started at Hogwarts, but he turned her completely against me when she told him I was a witch. She wouldn't talk to me unless it was to put me down or make fun of me. In the summer I had invited James over to meet my mother, and Vernon had been there. He was so horrible to me, and to James. James didn't mind it much, but he got really angry when he saw how upset I was. Oh, Chloe, I just don't know if I'm going to be able to stand it for the whole break." Lily said, tears in her eyes.

Chloe's hear went out to her friend. Pulling Lily into a hug she told her, "Don't think about that. You can write me every day, and when you come visit you can stay for a few days. And maybe, if you agree, I could come stay with you for a while."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that, Chloe. You can stay with your family, with Ryan." Lily told Chloe, and pulled away. She wiped the few tears that had fallen and smiled. "I'm just freaking out for no reason, don't worry. I'll be fine." Lily assured her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and when they all looked they saw Peter Pettigrew's curious face. Remus beckoned the mousy boy in, and clumsily he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Take a seat," Remus told his friend. "What took you so long?" Remus asked. Peter was supposed to meet us earlier, but when he hadn't showed we chose to go on without him.

"Thanks," Peter said, taking the seat next to Remus. He looked a little awkward, but comfortable sitting next to Remus. "I-er-I couldn't find you guys." Peter said looking around the compartment uncomfortable.

Chloe found this odd, but put it aside as just Peter being embarrassed by his lack of memory. Remus laughed, but not at Peter, and slapped him on the shoulder.

"I told you, you should have come with me." Remus said, and then went on to ask Peter what he was doing for the holidays.

The rest of the train ride passed with ease, even with Peter's presence Chloe couldn't let the happy feeling of seeing her son again escape her. She would be getting far from Hogwarts, and somehow manage to live the life she had loved the year before. It was nearing the evening when the train finally pulled into King's Cross Station, the sun casting yellow and red hues across the sky.

Chloe stood, turning to grab her purse and homework for the break and followed Lily, Remus, and Peter out of the compartment and into the throng of people making their way out of the train. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she thought of how close she was to seeing her mother, and soon her son.

"Chloe!" Danielle had joined Chloe walking out of the train. Her cheeks her bright red with happiness, and she gently pushed her sister faster out of the train door.

Once on the platform, Chloe ignored her sister for a moment to hug Lily and Remus. "You two better write," Chloe muttered to them.

"You better write!" Lily retorted, grinning, and clinging to Chloe one last time.

"Say hello to Ryan for us," Remus said as he hugged Chloe.

"I will, I will," Chloe said overwhelmed. Looking back on how she figured this day or any day at Hogwarts would be like she hadn't seen herself missing Remus and Lily as much as she was beginning to. They were the only thing that kept her mind on the right track when it came to Sirius – besides Ryan – and what let her relax at the end of the day, and let her unwind as they knew everything. "Love you guys," Chloe told them as she began to walk away with her sister.

"Love you too!" Lily chimed, just as her mother came over to her. Chloe watched as Lily greeted her mother, hugging her tightly and telling her all about her year so far. Not too far off from this Remus was surrounded by his parents now talking to them and hugging them. His father looked especially glad to see him while his mother fussed over a fresh scar on his face.

"Chloe," Danielle called, motioning her sister along. "Mom is looking pretty peaky over there." Danielle nodded over to where there mother stood, still trying to find them in the crowd.

Chloe nodded, turning away from her friends and there families, and rushed over with Danielle to meet their mother.

"Chloe, Danielle!" she cheered, hugging both her daughters, glad to see them both. "Are you all right?" she asked looking at both. "You stopped writing back after awhile." She said looking at Chloe.

"Yeah, I'm fine. School just seemed to take over that's all." Chloe told her mother. She knew her mother could see right through her, but thankfully she let it slide and they began to walk over to the barrier.

"Well I can tell you Ryan is very excited to see his mother and his favourite Aunt!" Mrs. Roberts exclaimed as they waited for barrier operator to tell them when it was safe to leave.

Walking through the barrier they entered the world of Muggles, and Chloe was glad she had put on her Muggle clothes when she left Hogwarts as her sister was receiving many stares by her bright purple robes. They got to the car and drove home in Oxford. When they pulled into the drive and Chloe stared up at her childhood home and a smile crossed her face.

She slammed open the car door, and jumped out of her seat, only pausing to grab her bag, and half walked half ran up the drive and up the front steps to the front door. She turned the knob, and stepped into the front entrance. She heard voices in the living room, and she dropped her bag on the ground and went there. She entered the room, and paused.

"Chloe!" her Aunt greeted. She looked much like her mother, but frizzy blond hair, and much more flamboyant clothing.

"Hello Aunty," Chloe hugged her Aunt, but was much more excited to see Ryan, sitting on the floor holding a big book in his hands. He turned his head to her, and a smile fell on his face. His curly black hair had grown, and he needed a haircut.

Letting go of her Aunt, she walked over to Ryan, and got down on her knees. She went to pick him up but to her surprise he stood, wobbling a little before he stretched out his hands and said more clearly then before, "Muma."

Chloe let out a surprised cry, and pulled Ryan into her arms. He giggled with delight, as she stood with him in her arms and spun around. "I missed you, my little boy." She told him, and sat down on the couch. Sitting him on her lap, they stared at each other for a moment, allowing Chloe to breathe. Danielle and Mrs. Roberts entered the living room.

"There is my favourite nephew!" Danielle cheered, as she took a spot on the couch next to Chloe. Danielle took Ryan from her sister's hands, and played with him for a moment while Chloe looked on, unable to tear the smile from her face.

She couldn't help it. Seeing Ryan again, her son, half of her made her feel so much better. The slow suffering of being parted with him had taken its toll and seeing him there, grown and healthy made her feel better. Her worries were gone with him near, and under her care.

"Is anyone up for pizza?" Chloe's Aunt declared, grabbing their Muggle telephone from the coffee table.

It was quiet in the house, and Chloe could hear Ryan's soft breathing easily. She sat in the rocking chair, in her son's room, the moonlight her only source to see. On her lap she had her potions textbook and parchment on top of this. She was writing, or at least trying to write a letter to Lily. It was her second night home, and Lily had already sent her a letter telling Chloe all about how horrid Petunia's fiancé was, and how her mother seemed completely blind to it. So far she had written:

_Lily,_

_I wish I could be with you right now. Or that you could be here. I would at least have someone who has been with me for the last few months and I would not have to explain myself, and you wouldn't feel so along in dealing with your sister and her horrid fiancé._

_Ryan has been such an angel. When I first came home he stood, and hugged me saying my name. I wanted to cry. As I write this I am watching him sleep soundly in his crib. He looks so much like his father, it nearly breaks my heart._

It was all she could think to write. She couldn't express her feeling's of Sirius because she hadn't told Lily about the meeting's she had had been having. She couldn't ask for Lily's advice on what she should do; stay friends with Sirius or go back to ignoring him? Friendship seemed to be leading her down the path she had been trying so desperately to avoid, and she knew it would be hard to hide Ryan for much longer.

A soft sigh escaped Ryan's sleep as he twitched in his sleep, and Chloe imagined what the pleasant dream he was having. The wondered what an infant would dream of. Her heart skipped a beat when her thoughts drifted toward him dreaming of a perfect family including a mother and a father.

Shaking her head of her thoughts, she leaned forward in the chair, collected her things and stood up. Kissing Ryan on his forehead, she left her son's room and went into her own next door. Sprawling on her bed, she ignored her sister's soft breathing in the next bed. Her letter and textbook lay next to her, and she rolled on to her stomach, pulled the blankets above her head and fished her wand out of her robe pocket.

_"Lumos_," she whispered and a bright light filled her enclosure under the covers. Staring at the letter, Chloe took her quill and dipped it into her ink, careful not to spill it on her white linen covers.

_The only that seems to be on everyone's mind here is that it's my birthday tomorrow. I can't believe I'm turning seventeen. Though I bet you most people can't believe I'm turning seventeen and already a mother._

_I cannot wait to see you again; I swear I have talked about you so much around Ryan even he misses you. I know that was rather silly. But I do miss you. Tell me when we can see each other next! Perhaps get together for my birthday!_

_Love your best friend_

_Chloe_

She signed it, and then capped her quill and ink. She folded the paper, and after muttering iNox/i she took the covers off from over her head, sat up to place her wand and the letter on her side table, and stripped off her overcoat. The cool winter air sent a chill up her spine, and she quickly got under the covers, and got settled. Lying on her back she could see past the curtains and saw up in the sky the bright stars. She stared at them, trying to remember their names, but couldn't.

_Sirius…_

Her mind had brought him back to him, and looking away from the stars she tried to forget the name, the face, the entire person so she could get some sleep that night. It wasn't the first time his name had popped up in her head. After becoming friends with Sirius again it had made Ryan's cute little face all the more reminiscent for Chloe.

In her heart Chloe knew that she still loved Sirius, and held the dream of her and Ryan living the perfect life with him. But in her mind she knew the likely hood of that ever happening were next to none. Love would never be enough for it to work. Closing her eyes, Chloe let the realm of dreams take over, and slept straight to the next morning.

White, crisp snow covered everything. Chloe couldn't see the path leading to the gate out front her house. She couldn't see the grave drive, nor could she see the road. The houses looked like the houses you would see on postcards, and Chloe couldn't help but grinning at the sight; the Christmas spirit had finally come.

After breakfast, with Danielle's help they buddle Ryan up and took him into the backyard to play in the snow, and together they made a snowman while Ryan sat in the snow giggling at his mother and aunt as they fussed over the snowman's face.

"Can you not wait for tomorrow?" Danielle asked, out of breath from making the snowman, and she fell back on to the snow.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Chloe asked, picking Ryan up.

Danielle sat up, her eyes wide with surprise. "Chloe, it Christmas eve tonight!"

Chloe's jaw dropped, and her mind raced. She hadn't gotten any presents for any of her friends nor for her family or Ryan. Danielle blinked at her older sister, waiting for some kind of recognition, before standing up and walking over to Chloe. "I think we should Aunty if she'll watch Ryan while we go shopping – I can't believe you forgot!" Danielle exclaimed, pushing her sister towards the house.

"I didn't forget," Chloe quickly tried to cover up her fumble, feeling stupid, "I just didn't really realize how close it was. So many things have been going on." Chloe told Danielle as they entered the house.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever, you have no excuse!" Danielle laughed, taking Ryan from Chloe's arms. "I'll take of him; you go get your things so we can get to Diagon Alley. It's going to be so busy!"

Chloe took her boots and gloves, and then ran up the stairs to her room where she got her things. She couldn't help but smiling at Danielle's actions, how she liked to control of everything, especially over Chloe. She couldn't complain however, Danielle was the one thing that kept Chloe sane through the rest of her pregnancy and through the first few months after. She had stabilized Chloe for the most part.

"Are you ready?" Danielle stood in the door frame.

Rolling her eyes at her sister, Chloe nodded and followed her sister out of her room and back to the front entrance where she put her boots back on and switched her winter coat for her long purple one.

"Where are we going first?" Chloe asked.

"Let's skip the mall," Danielle decided.

"So we're going to Diagon Alley then?" Chloe assumed.

"Yeah, let's get going." Danielle said quickly, as she turned from the entrance to the kitchen where they would take the Floo Network. Chloe just followed her sister, letting her decided what they were doing. Chloe only cared that she would find some presents for her friends and family, and hoped that they hadn't put too much thought into the things she would be receiving.

"You go in first," Danielle said as she pushed Chloe towards the green flames that now flickered in the fireplace.

"Don't boss your sister around too much dear," their Aunt said walking into the kitchen, a rosy cheeked Ryan in her arms. "Say bye to your mum," she cooed.

Chloe looked at her son with a smile and watched as Ryan lifted his little hand and waved it at her. "By love," she said to Ryan before stepping into the flames and calling clearly, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

She seemed to be soaring past the many fireplaces, and Chloe held her elbows close to her until she was fully transported to her favourite restaurant and inn. She stepped quickly out of the way of the fireplace as Danielle fell in behind her, coughing roughly.

"I forgot to hold my breath," she finally said after Chloe got a glass of gillywater for her, and they took a seat at one of the tables.

"Are you up to shopping?" Chloe asked, smirking a little.

"Shut up," grumbled Danielle as she stood up, and moved to collect her bag.

"Well let's get going – I have a lot of shopping to do!" Chloe exclaimed dramatically at her sister's expense.

Danielle whined loudly, and pushed Chloe towards the back. "And you wonder why I hate being seen with you in public."

They entered the back alley after saying thank you to the young bartender, Tom, and Chloe promptly tapped on the old bricks and stepped back to let them open. She paid little attention to it, her mind drifting to the thought of what she would buy her little son.

He might like a toy wand or perhaps something more wild like a toy broomstick. She knew Sirius would love that; see his little son grow up to be a famous Quidditch player and it all start with a Christmas present he got from his mother when he just a toddler.

Diagon Alley was a bustling place, and Chloe could hardly keep up with Danielle as she moved in the crowd with ease, determined on a set destination Chloe knew not. Her mind kept drifting and she had no idea what she was doing or saying as she crashed into a few people as she walked. She was so far away from where she was that she did not notice Danielle stopping in front of a store.

"Hello, anybody in there?" Danielle was ahead of Chloe, staring at her with a bewildered look.

"Oh, sorry, I was just trying to decide what to get Ryan this year." Chloe told her sister, catching up with her.

"Well don't worry about it, I've already decided for you." Danielle grinned, pointing to the store she was standing next to. Chloe looked and saw that it was Quidditch Quality Supplies, the display in the front was of a new broom called the Nimbus 1800, and Chloe smiled at the small children who were trying to get a good look at it chattering wildly.

Chloe took the lead and entered the store first, marveling at all the merchandise. Like in the Alley it was crowded, and people were squeezing past her as she and Danielle came to a stop to get there bearing's.

"I'm pretty sure the toy brooms are this way," Danielle thought aloud, once again pushing through the people and into the back of the store where sure enough the toy brooms could be found.

Chloe was drawn to one made of ash that said it had a cushioning spell cast on it so that if Ryan were ever to fall off he wouldn't hurt himself. She picked it up, and felt the smooth wood under her fingers, and held it sideways to see how high it would hover from the ground. Before she could watch, Danielle spun her around to face a section that was of clothing with the different team logos on it.

"I think you should get him the broom and a little outfit!" she exclaimed.

Chloe laughed, turning back to see the broom hovering only two feet off the ground. Deciding it was best, she grabbed it with her hand, and went over to where Danielle stood looking through the jumpers and other clothing.

"I doubt he'll wear it, Danielle." Chloe commented, her eye catching on a bright orange pajama's with the Chudley Canons players' zooming across. "But he may wear this…" she trailed off going over to it. She thought they were adorable and affordable when she saw that they only cost a few galleons.

"Oh they are adorable! Ryan will love it!" Danielle squealed a little too loudly for Chloe's liking, and she cringed.

"Please never do that again." Chloe laughed, turning around, holding the pajama's in front of her as she did. When she looked up to see where the cash register was, she nearly screamed herself when she saw Sirius and James standing not to far away looking at the new Nimbus 1800.

Her heart thumping, and she turned to Danielle and thinking quickly pushed her around the corner where Sirius and James would not be able to see them.

"What the bloody-" Danielle started, but Chloe quickly silenced her by covering her mouth.

"Don't be so loud." Chloe hissed. Her mind raced. Remus had said they would be staying at Hogwarts this Christmas!

Danielle tried to speak, but her words were distorted and muffled from Chloe's hand. Huffing loudly, she managed to pry Chloe's hand from her mouth and said quieter then before, "I wouldn't if you explained before pushing me," Danielle suggested with a sour tone.

Chloe shook her head, ignoring Danielle's tone, and explained to her that James and Sirius were in the store. "They are just standing over there looking at a broom, and I don't want them to hear us and become aware that I'm here."

"I thought you and Sirius were on decent terms?" Danielle asked, looking confused.

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked getting distracted.

Danielle rolled her eyes, and poked her sister hard in the chest. "Don't ignore the question, why won't you just wish them Merry Christmas and be on your way?"

"Because Sirius will ask who the kid stuff is for." Chloe replied a-matter-of-factly.

"We'll just use the excuse that they are presents for our _cousin, Ryan._" Danielle emphasized, with big smiling eyes.

Chloe didn't like it, but she let Danielle have her own way. She had been hoping to avoid any chance meetings with the pair as she didn't like lying to Sirius to his face nor did she like having to talk to James when he had such a needing look in his eye; he wanted her to help him win Lily back.

Danielle took the pajamas from Chloe's hand and went around the corner and walked over to the cash register, passing Sirius and James as she went. They didn't notice her, and Chloe was hoping they would do the same when she passed. She made a great deal of becoming busy with her purse as she 'searched' for her wallet, and when she reached Danielle's side she looked up smiling that she had made it. Or so she thought.

James' voice drifted over to her and she heard him say, "Isn't that Chloe over there with her sister?"

"Yeah," came Sirius' reply.

"We should go say hi – and ask Danielle why on earth she is holding that Chudley Canon's outfit." James suggested with disgruntled tone.

Chloe barely had time to duck away again when they were on them. James showed up on her side, holding a broom in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Hey Chloe, Danielle," he greeted them both.

Turning to face him and Sirius, she forced a smile on her face, and slipped the toy broom behind her a little so that it wasn't noticeable. "Hi James," she turned to Sirius who was looking at her with a pleasant expression, "Hey Sirius."

"Merry Christmas!" Danielle chimed in, seeming to handle it all a whole lot better then Chloe was.

"What is that in your hand?" James asked harshly, pointing to the pajamas.

"It's a present for my cousin." Danielle sniffed, looking at it. "Why?" she said pretending to be hurt by his tone.

"It has the Canon's on it – can't you pick a better team?" James guffawed.

"Ryan likes the Canon's!" Danielle argued.

"Oh, and I'm assuming that's your cousin – the little boy I met at the beginning of the year." James questioned.

"Yeah that's him, and he likes the Chudley Canons. You're not suggesting I tell the little guy he should start liking some other team do you?" Danielle chided.

The entire time Danielle and James did their usual banter, Sirius and Chloe had stayed completely silent. The other two didn't seem to notice this, having far too much fun arguing with each other. Chloe had tried to avoid Sirius' gaze, focusing on the argument with mild delight, but when nobody was looking she felt Sirius' soft stroke on her right hand, and she couldn't help but tear her eyes away and to look at Sirius.

He had a curious look on her face, and not about the broom she was holding. He had probably come to the conclusion Danielle had planned, and Chloe knew it was because he simply curious about her reserve. She could hardly breathe, let alone trust herself in talking in front of Sirius. For some reason she felt nervous around him, and she wondered if it was because she didn't have the protection of Hogwarts School, and the mind set she had there.

"Excuse me, you can come pay if you would like to." The man at the register called, and Chloe looked away from Sirius, stumbling a little as she and Danielle went up to the counter to pay.

Chloe handed the money asked for and waited for her things to be wrapped up. James and Sirius were still with them, and she turned back to them after taking a deep breath.

"So what are you two doing in Diagon Alley? I heard the you were staying at Hogwarts for the Holiday's." she managed to say sounding half normal.

"We are. James wanted to get the new broom, so we snuck out. It's an early Christmas present from me." Sirius answered sounding incredibly like Remus.

"Early?" Danielle muttered joining the group again. Chloe ignored her, and continued to look at Sirius, trying to ignore the mischievous grin he was trying to hide.

"So I'm assuming that I should keep this meeting quiet?" Chloe asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't think dear Minerva would care." He joked, laughing.

Chloe nodded, understanding, and looked to James who was speaking. "Have you seen Remus or Lily yet this break?" James asked, trying not to sound too obvious.

"Maybe, she hasn't responded to my letter yet." Chloe said with a knowing face.

James tried to ignore Chloe's specifications, but Sirius didn't. "Are you finished stalking Lily so I can pay?" he asked, grinning, flashing a look towards Chloe while he spoke.

"Nobody is stopping you from paying," James growled, moving ahead to pay, Sirius following.

Chloe chuckled to herself, and noticed how Danielle shifted uneasily next to her. It was a sign for her to take her leave, and she turned to face James and Sirius. "Well, we should get going, we have a lot of shopping to do." Chloe said awkwardly.

Sirius, now standing in front of James couldn't hide a wide smile anymore, and with James' back turned to him he wouldn't have to explain either. James smiled and said, "See you after the holiday's!" he replied.

Chloe nodded, turning to the door while Danielle chimed in with "Happy Christmas!" feeling a little cheeky.

Once they exited the shop and entered the still busy streets of Diagon Alley, Danielle turned on Chloe with bright eyes and a curious smirk. Before she could pester Chloe with questions, she managed to shoo her sister down the alley a bit for fear of being overheard by the two boys they had just left.

"Can you please tell me what all those looks meant?" Danielle huffed.

"Simple, Sirius and I have decided we can be just friends." Chloe verified, knowing all too well it wouldn't be enough to satisfy her sister.

"And…?" Danielle's brow rose high on her forehead, and Chloe only rolled her eyes.

"Can't you ever be happy?" Chloe asked lazily.

"No, now explain this to me," Danielle started, "For three years you and Sirius haven't spoken. You barely looked at him when you went to school with him before, and now you two are sending knowing smiles and kind greetings. What's up? When did all this develop, and how?" Danielle finished her questioning with large batty eyes.

Chloe shook her head, spotting Florence Ice Cream shop; one place that looked nearly empty and pulled her sister inside. "This requires a seat and a nice warm hot chocolate and-"

"A cone of delicious mint chocolate ice cream!" Danielle added, licking her lips.

"Sure," Chloe laughed, "What ever you want." Chloe agreed, and her sister ran off to order their drinks and ice cream. Her sister was always one of a kind - who wants ice cream in the middle of winter?

Once settled at a table in the corner of the shop, Chloe tried to think of a way to explain everything that had happened to her sister without giving too much away, but Danielle didn't have the same plan in mind. As soon as she sat down with their refreshments, she burst right in with her previous questions, acting more batty then before from the excitement.

"Well, I guess it started when Remus and I had that huge fight really." Chloe started, sipping on her hot chocolate. "Or maybe it started when he marched after me on his birthday – either way we were talking. And we just decided it would be best to be friends; we were too close before all of this not to be."

"But what about Ryan?" Danielle asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

Chloe looked away from her sister, staring at her hands as she held the mug of hot chocolate. "I know it's not good for him, that it's not really good for me." Chloe looked up at her sister and shrugged. "But I don't think I can deal with going to Hogwarts and not being on good terms with him – it would just make us both miserable."

"True," Danielle agreed, "I do remember that 'fight' on Sirius' birthday, and it was not nice. At least with you being on good terms with each other you can avoid messed and drama's like that."

"At least as best as we can," Chloe added, sighing heavily. It seemed not matter where she went a trail of unwanted drama and attention followed her. What was so special about her anyway? She was an average witch who let her emotions get ahead of her. In the bigger scheme of things, she wasn't anything too special, and she glanced at her sister with a frown. "I really don't want to shop anymore."

Danielle frowned. "Sadly you've only got two presents, and still at least ten more to go. It's time we start walking!" Danielle ordered, standing up and pulling Chloe with her. "Come on, hurry up!"

Sighing to herself again, Chloe forced herself to stand and join her sister. Her worries that surrounded Sirius disappeared as the ones of not getting everything before dusk took over. It wasn't until late that they did return home with wrapped presents for everyone, and Chloe was happy to be home.

**A/N: So this story took much longer then intended to write, and it went in a total different direction then what I wanted. But I'm happy with it. It kind of shows the simplicity of Christmas time. And I added some more Sirius/Chloe to the mix to keep it interesting. Next chapter it will be the rest of the Christmas Holiday's and back to Hogwarts. I'll try to get it written a little bit faster, if I can manage. Thanks for reading!**


	15. The Present

bBeautiful Mistake Chapter Fifteen:

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Fifteen:**

The Present

The Christmas tree glistened in the candle light, and Chloe stood back from the tree, and all the brightly wrapped presents underneath. Her mother and Aunt had long since gone to bed, and she was still up, unable to sleep. Everything looked perfect. Chloe couldn't deny the congratulations her mother deserved after putting so much hard work into it all. The decorations around the house were simple – not so over-the-top like it had been the year before – and still the best.

The Grandfather clock in the hallway chimed two in the morning, and Chloe jumped in surprised. Laughing at herself Chloe rubbed her eyes yawning. She stretched wide, and turned to the sofa so she could lie down. She thought it would be quite nice being woken up downstairs by Danielle and Ryan and seeing first thing her son's smiling face.

As she went to fall onto the couch a clicking noise came behind her, and she turned to the window that lay just behind the tree. Curious, and bewildered as to what it was, Chloe went behind the tree and saw in the window a large tawny owl was perched on the window sill, it's big eyes blinking up at her. A parcel tied to it leg caught Chloe's attention, and she wondered who it was from as she did not recognize the owl. She quickly opened the window and let it fly into the living room and watched it perch on the end of an chair arm. Chloe walked over to the owl, cooing at it, she rubbed its head as she untied the parcel from its leg. She glanced at the box, seeing the small letter taped to the top, and put it on the coffee table.

"I'll come back with a treat for you," she whispered to the owl, hurrying to the kitchen Chloe got a slice of bread, and walked into the living room. She gave it to the owl, letting him eat while she sat down on the sofa to open the parcel.

Chloe took the letter off first, reading the quick scrawl on the top that said her name. It was familiar, but still she did not know who it was from. Opening the letter, she pulled the folded parchment inside, and opened it up to read.

_Dear Chloe,_

When I saw you in Diagon Alley the other day I couldn't help but think of getting this for you. I hope you don't hate me for it – you always hated it when I bought you gifts, but I think you'll let this slide. Merry Christmas!

Sirius

P.S you can change the picture if you'd like.

Chloe's heart was pounding a mile a minute as she un-wrapped the parcel, a smile on her face. She could not believe Sirius had pulled such a stunt, and secretly she wondered if Sirius knew her well enough to know that she would be up at this hour to receive the gift.

The paper fell away from her hands, and left behind was a dark blue box. Chloe stared at, a little afraid to open it, but excited as well. With her left hand she opened the box and stared at the large oval locket inside. It was silver and on top was a 'C' that was incrusted with sapphires. She held the locket in her hands, surprised by the glowing warmth that seemed to come from the locket, and she opened it too see what made it so. A soft little tune, of an un-namable song escaped the locket, and inside was a picture of Sirius. On the other side was an inscription: _To a Beautiful Girl, Who Deserves All the Love in the World_.

Chloe's eyes watered, she couldn't help but melt by the words and sentiment. She knew what he was saying; she knew it was another way of apologizing. Slipping it around her neck, she held it up so the sapphires glimmered in the light. She let it slip beneath her night gown, and fell on to the sofa again. Sirius' owl was still perched, eating his bread, almost finished. She watched him for a moment, smiling and thinking silently to herself. What if she were to give him a second chance? How would he react to Ryan?

They were thoughts she had had before. They were dreams she had had before. It would be impossible for her to really know unless she went ahead with it. She could dream and think all day about what would happen, but it still left her unsure. In her heart, Chloe felt that she had to tell Sirius about Ryan; that her idea that he need not know based on how he had acted all those years ago seemed immature and foolish. Sirius was a different person now, he had changed. She could see now that people could change.

Chloe's eyes drifted, her mind grew numb, and before she could see the owl fly off through the window, Chloe fell asleep.

"Mama!" a distance voice said. Chloe couldn't tell who it was, but she tried to ignore it. "Mama wake up!"

Chloe shook awake, and sat up on the sofa, blinking madly and looking around her. Danielle was on the floor, picking up presents in her hands and shaking them. On the other sofa sat her Aunt sipping on a cup of tea, and Chloe could hear her mother walking around just down the hall. Ryan sat on the ground in front of Chloe, his wild curly hair a mess, and a huge grin on his face.

Smiling, Chloe reached and picked up Ryan. He squealed in delight as she thrust him in the air before sitting him on her lap. She bounced him on her knee and looked to her Aunt who was laughing at Danielle's antics.

"Happy Christmas!" Chloe exclaimed, and her Aunt looked at her and smiled.

"Happy Christmas," she returned. "I see you never made it to your bed last night."

"I couldn't sleep." Chloe told her, looking to Ryan. "How is my little boy?" she asked him, holding his hands in hers.

He giggled, and pulled away from her. "Presents!" he cried, trying to crawl from her lap.

Chloe laughed, and slid on to the floor next to Danielle, holding Ryan in between her legs. Danielle had abandoned her hopes of figuring out what she got for Christmas before opening them, and looked to Chloe.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning," Chloe replied, reaching for a small present in front of her that bared Ryan's name. "You don't suppose it would hurt if I let him open just one, do you?" Chloe grinned, putting the package in Ryan's hands. Danielle shook her head no, smiling.

As she did this her mother entered with a mug of tea, and took a spot on the sofa where Chloe had just been. "Morning dear, Happy Christmas." She told Chloe, getting comfortable.

"Morning," Chloe chimed watching as Ryan tried to pull the wrapping paper away.

"I see you've already started," Mrs. Roberts said laughing.

"Just to keep him busy," Chloe answered, watching as her sister went for the biggest present under the tree.

"My turn is next after Ryan," she said, already starting to peel at a corner of the box.

Chloe laughed and turned back to watch Ryan pull the last of the wrapping paper away and discover the knitted jumper and mittens he had received from his grandmother. Once she had the jumper on, Danielle had already opened her gift to find a book on beauty potions, and things alike. Chloe was quickly passed a gift, and her Aunt and mother were handed one as well. They all took turns opening their presents, watching and seeing who got what, and then repeated the process until all the gifts were open. It was a lasting tradition, as waiting seemed to make the whole thing go much slower and last longer; something no one could disagree with.

It was nearing noon, and Chloe left Ryan to play with his new toys – the broom included – and sat on the sofa sipping on a cup of tea and planning on going for a nap later. Danielle sat on the floor with Ryan, playing with him and admiring her own gifts. When Mrs. Roberts proposed to make some good, their aunt with her and left the three alone. This seemed to give Danielle the perfect opportunity to inform Chloe of what she had found when she came down stairs that morning.

"You should really make sure that you hide these things or something – Mum would not like seeing that Sirius and you are talking." Danielle said, handing Chloe the letter he had written.

"I forgot – I was so tired." Chloe muttered, taking the letter and slipping it into her night gown pocket.

"More like stunned, I'm sure." Danielle laughed, nodding at the locket. "It is quite a gem."

Chloe looked down, holding the locket in her hands. "I have no idea where he found the money to buy it, it's not like his parents gave it to him." Chloe said quietly. "I feel a little guilty about it, but it is beautiful, and I don't think Sirius would ever let me give it back." Chloe concluded looking up at her sister.

She was wearing a knowing grin, but didn't respond. She turned back to Ryan who was tossing a miniature Quaffle into the air – a gift he had received from his Grandmother. It seemed everyone assumed he would be a Quidditch player when he got older. And maybe he would.

Not long after they were all called together to eat brunch, and while eating Chloe received owls from Lily and Remus. She opened both quickly, eager to hear from her friends, and if she were ever to see them during the holiday's. The first she read was from Remus:

_Chloe,_

Merry Christmas! I tried writing sooner, but you know how things get. We got here, Wales, two days ago and my Aunt and Uncle have been driving me half mad. They keep getting upset when ever my parents leave my younger cousins alone with me. They think I'm just going too suddenly turn into a werewolf at any point in time and kill them. They think I'm a monster. My cousins don't, so it's all right. Reilly hasn't stopped following me since I got here, and Roger actually seems interested in what I plan on doing after Hogwarts. He works for the Ministry; maybe he can get me a job or something. I don't count on it, but it's a hope.  
On to other things it looks like I won't be seeing you any time soon. James and Sirius wrote me yesterday asking me to stay with them. I guess you know (James told me he had seen you with Danielle in Diagon Alley), but they decided to go home. Something about it not being fun without Slytherins to pick on. They invited me mostly on the basis that they know how horrible my Aunt and Uncle can be; they think they're 'saving me'. I had hoped I could come visit you on your birthday, but I doubt James and Sirius will let me go without coming along. James would probably assume that Lily would be there, and go just to see her.  
I hope your Christmas has been fun so far. I have a gift for you, but I don't trust my cousin's owl to carry it. I'll give it to you when we get back. Say hello to Danielle and Ryan for me.

Your Friend,  
Remus

Chloe folded the letter and put it back on the table. She looked up at Danielle who was looking at her expectantly. "It's from Remus, says he's having absolutely no fun at his Aunt and Uncles." She told her, and reached for the letter from Lily. It was much different from Remus', she could tell before even reading as Lily's handwriting was a mess on the parchment.

_Dear Chloe,_

I hope you are having a better Christmas then I am. As soon as I arrived home I was bombarded with glares from Petunia and her fiancé. Vernon Dursley meanest man I have ever met. My mother, of course, was pleased to see me, and hasn't stopped asking me questions about school and James since I got here.  
That's another story. James sent me a gift this morning, by owl. I haven't opened it yet – I'm not sure if I want to. What ever he has sent, I know he is using it as some kind of 'peace offering' so to speak. I just can't stand it. What can't he get that I want him to leave me alone? Is it that hard? Maybe it is, for him. All I know is I hope this is the last I hear of him during my holiday's, or I am seriously considering hexing him into the next century when we get back to school.  
About your letter, I would love to come visit! I've already asked my mother, and said I could some in two days, just make it to your birthday. I'll have to take the train to London, so maybe we could meet there. Write me back as soon as possible when you find out.

Love Lily

Chloe couldn't stop laughing, when she had finished reading Lily's letter. Through out she had imagined what Lily would have looked like if she were there to tell Chloe to her face. Looking to her mother, who was staring at her with a curious look she smiled. "Lily can come in two days – just in time for my birthday!" Chloe told her.

"What about Remus?" Danielle asked.

Chloe turned to her sister. "He can't – he's gone to stay with James." Chloe explained.

"James can come if he likes. Lily and he are dating aren't they?" Mrs. Roberts suggested, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Mum!" Danielle exclaimed before Chloe could. "Does that not defeat the whole purpose of trying to keep people from finding out about Ryan?" Danielle reminded her mother.

"Not to mention if James came, so would Sirius and Peter who are staying with James as well." Chloe added.

Mrs. Roberts shook her head, looking to Ryan. "I'm sorry dear, I forgot."

"Well I didn't," Chloe's Aunt broke in looking slightly annoyed. "I know it's not my decision to make, but that boy deserves to know he has a son. You keep using the same excuse that he isn't responsible enough to know, but you can never know that without trying. Sooner or later your secret will get out, and Sirius won't look like the bad guy." Her Aunt concluded coolly.

"Fae!" Mrs. Roberts shouted, turning to her sister-in-law. "That is enough," she commanded. "You are right; it is not your decision to make. Now be quiet, so we can all enjoy our Christmas brunch." Mrs. Roberts said calmly, and looked to Chloe.

Chloe was frozen, trying not to show that she was hurt. She avoided her Aunt's eye, looking forward to where Danielle and Ryan sat. Her little boy looked scared, confused as to what was going on. Chloe glanced at her mother, and stood up. She didn't look at anyone as she went around the table to where Ryan sat.

"I'm finished – I'm going to go change Ryan into some nice clothes." Chloe said, picking up Ryan from his high chair. Nobody said anything as she left the dinning room, and entered the hall. Chloe held Ryan close, biting her lip as she tried not to cry. But as soon as she entered Ryan's room, and closed the door the tears escaped and she put Ryan on the floor while she sat down on the rocking chair.

Ryan at first went to play with his toys that were scattered on the ground, but seeing his mother upset he looked at her confused. Crawling over to her, he pulled on her robe. Chloe looked at her son, tears impairing her vision, and let out a smile at his little worried face. She reached down, and picked up, sitting him in her lap.

"Sorry Ryan," she said to him holding him close, "Mummy is fine, let's get you dressed in some nice clothes so we can take pictures." Chloe said, standing up. She carried Ryan over to the changing table, and sat him there. She got some clothes out of the dresser and started to put them on Ryan when a knock came at the door. She didn't turn to see who it was when the door opened.

"You know Aunt Fae meant nothing cruel behind it. She just wants the best for Ryan." Danielle accosted.

"She doesn't know what's best for Ryan," Chloe retorted.

"I didn't say she did." Danielle defended. "I just said she was trying to tell you what she thought about the whole thing."

"And what do you think?" Chloe asked, turning to face her sister. "Do you think she is right?"

Danielle glanced away from Chloe. "I can't really say what I think..." She trailed off.

"Because you agree with Aunt Fae, don't you?" Chloe asked, getting angry now. "You agree that I'm the bad guy in this whole thing. You think that I should tell Sirius about Ryan – that I've been wrong this whole time to keep Ryan from his father!" Chloe shouted, not caring if Ryan was crying now. "Because that isn't fair, Danielle! I was fifteen when I had to make that decision, what I thought was the best decision. Do you think I like keeping this secret from Sirius? Do you think I like pretending that I am okay all of the time around him – that I can't be with him. This was not what I wanted, but it's what I have and I have to live with it. I won't live in regret, Danielle." Chloe finished darkly.

Danielle looked angry, and pushed past Chloe without a word. "Look what you'd done, Chloe." She chastised.

Chloe breathed hard, and slowly her mind cleared and she heard the shrill cry Ryan was making. She whipped around to see Ryan's face covered in tears, his face bright red. She felt guilty, and rushed over to him, taking him from Danielle's arms.

"I am so sorry Ryan, I should not have done that." She said soothingly, bouncing up and down and rubbing his back. She looked to Danielle; she had her hands on her hips. She did not look happy, but she turned to leave. "I'm sorry Danielle," Chloe called as Danielle left, closing the door behind her.

Finally getting Ryan to calm down enough that he was only hiccoughing, she sat back down on the rocking chair, trying to calm Ryan even more. She rocked back and forth, worry filling her soul. She should not have yelled at Danielle; she had been talking about what was fair to say, and she had gone and yelled at Danielle for doing exactly what she asked of her.

In her heart, Chloe knew that Danielle and her Aunt were right. There was nothing stopping her from telling Sirius now. And if she did, the possibility that something good coming from it would be good. Chloe looked at Ryan, who was now asleep in her arms, and kissed his forehead.

"Now I just have to figure out how to tell him." She murmured to herself, leaning back in the chair.

It was early in the morning when Chloe woke up two days later, and she hit her alarm clock quickly, hoping Danielle would not wake up. It was seven in the morning, and Chloe only had an hour to get ready, as she had to meet Lily at King's Cross station at nine twenty. She got out of bed and put on some fresh robes, and left the dark bedroom and headed down to the kitchen, pausing once in the hall to check on Ryan, who was sleeping peacefully in his crib.

Mrs. Roberts was awake and making breakfast for her and Chloe, as she was going to drop Chloe off when she went into work at the Ministry of Magic – she had never been one to like Apparating. "Morning," she greeted, turning around to place a plate sausages, toast, and eggs on the kitchen table.

"Good morning," Chloe replied happily. Things had been rough since the fight Christmas day between Chloe and her Aunt, but her mother had been very understanding, and told Chloe to ignore all that her Aunt had said. Meanwhile, Danielle had remained silent around Chloe, choosing to ignore her presences. Chloe couldn't be angry at her however; as Chloe knew she probably deserved it. So she decided it would be best to just let her sister decided when she wanted to talk to Chloe again.

"Where does Lily live again?" Mrs. Roberts asked, sitting across from Chloe.

"An old mill town near Manchester." Chloe replied, not remembering the exact name of the place, only the street.

"That's a long train ride to be taking – she is probably already on the train now." Mrs. Roberts commented.

"Probably," Chloe answered, not feeling like talking much. She poked at her food, once every so often putting it into her mouth and swallowing.

"Is something bothering you dear?" Mrs. Roberts asked attentively.

Chloe perked up a little and glanced at her mother. She shrugged, not really wanting to explain to her what was wrong. She hadn't much sleep in the last few day, trying to think of an easy way to break it to Sirius, or even if she had the nerve to do it. She hoped seeing Lily again would help her decide, and possibly help her come up with a way to tell him. Coming back to her senses she noticed how her mother was still looking at her expectant.

"Don't worry Mum, it's nothing." Chloe told her mother, sitting up, and forcing herself to eat more to make it look like she was normal, that really nothing was bothering her. As she scraped at her plate, she glanced at the clock on the stove and saw that it read seven forty-five. Looking to her mother, she stood up and put her plate into the sink. "I'm going to grab my purse and coat." She told her and left the kitchen.

She walked slowly through the hall and up the stairs. She entered her room, and quietly in the early morning sun got her purse from the floor, and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Once again as she went downstairs she paused to check on Ryan who was still sound asleep. She shut his door, and went down stairs to the front hall where she found her mother waiting with her winter cloak on.

"Come on," she teased as Chloe pulled on her winter coat, and tied her scarf around her neck. She put her purse over her shoulder, and followed her mother out the door.

It was a short drive into the heart of London, passing quickly as Chloe stared off into space, half listening to what her mother was saying to her. She didn't really care – all she wanted was to see her best friend, and spill everything. As the car drew closer to the station, Chloe's hand sub-consciously reached for the locket, just like she had done for the last two days.

"Here we are," Mrs. Roberts said pulling to the curb where Chloe could get out. The station was abuzz with early morning commuters going in and out of the station, and Chloe turned to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later then," she told her, opening the car door to step out, "I love you." Chloe said getting out.

"Love you too," Mrs. Roberts said before Chloe shut the door. Chloe stood facing King's Cross and the car drove away behind her. Without hesitation, Chloe stepped forward and made her way to the station.

Inside was less hectic and Chloe weaved past the others with ease until she came to the right platform where a train was pulling in. She stood with a few others who were waiting for it to stop. She watched as the train slowed to a stop, and a few minutes later the platform was filled with the few people who had been on the train. Chloe watched intently for the heart-shaped face that belonged to Lily.

"Chloe!" Lily shouted, coming off the train, and running right to Chloe, dropping her bags there, and jumping into Chloe's arms.

Chloe stumbled back, surprised by Lily's sudden appearance. Recovering quickly, Chloe wrapped her arms around her friend, and laughed at how she reacted. "Glad to see that your spirit is still in tact." Chloe joked.

"Oh they could never get rid of that." Lily grinned, picking up her bags. Chloe took one from Lily's hand, and together they started to walk down the platform. "So where are we going to Apparate from?" Lily asked, glancing around.

Chloe frowned. "Lily, I don't have my license yet. We're getting a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron so we can take the Floo Network back." Chloe explained.

"Oh really?" Lily said, not sounding annoyed. "Maybe we could just send my bags back and go shopping."

"If you want to," Chloe replied happy that Lily was happy. "How was the train ride in?"

"Oh it was boring. I mostly read my book, in between trying to ignore Severus." Lily groaned.

"Severus was on the train?" Chloe asked, not remembering him get off.

"Oh yeah, and he sat in my compartment. He tried talking to me – he seemed pretty eager to do so but I just ignored him so he went to another one. I think he just Apparated home or to where ever he was going." Lily explained.

"Why did he take the train in the first place then?" Chloe asked, bewildered.

"Simple, he had heard from the neighbors that I was visiting a friend, and he probably assumed it was you. So he got on the train in hopes of talking to me. He had been all year, though I have no idea why. He knows quite clearly that our friendship is finished." Lily fumed.

Chloe thought about it for a moment. Why was Severus trying to talk to Lily? He had been doing it before she and James broke up, so it didn't have to do with that. Then there was that night – Chloe stopped walking. He was trying to tell Lily about Ryan. He thought she didn't know, and was going to tell her. But he probably realized that she did know because she was on the train to see Chloe and she had to know if she was going there.

"Chloe, are you all right?" Lily asked, concerned for her friend.

"No," Chloe shook her head, her eyes welling with tears, fear washing over her. "He knows about Ryan, he's going to tell Sirius."

Lily looked confused. "How could Severus know?"

"He must of seen me that day when I went to Diagon Alley with him to pick up Danielle. He must of figured it out – and he wants to get back at James by telling him about Ryan. And James will tell Sirius!" Tears fell down Chloe's face, and she put Lily's bag down to cover her eyes with her hands.

Lily pulled Chloe over to the side of the station, and put her bags down. Holding on to her arms, she tried to calm her down. "Calm down Chloe, there is no way that you know Severus would do that. You're over reacting – just breathe Chloe." Lily said, and held Chloe's shoulders tightly.

Chloe's hands slipped from her face as she tried to breathe evenly. Her face was blotchy from the tears, and Lily took her hands in her own. Chloe blinked a few, hiccoughing a little. "I am over reacting, aren't I?" she asked more herself then Lily. "But he knows, Lily, you can't deny that."

Lily smiled, letting go of one of Chloe's hands to brush some of her hair out of her face. "We'll worry about that later, Chloe. Severus isn't irrational like James. He's creative. I'm sure if I talk to him, I can bring him around to the point where I can convince him not to tell anyone. He'll listen to me." Lily assured Chloe.

Chloe moved away from Lily, rubbing her face and trying to think. Lily was right; Severus wouldn't just spring the information on James and Sirius with out being provoked. But it wasn't hard for Severus to be provoked. If Lily some how managed to talk to Severus before that happened, maybe she would be all right. But if Chloe knew Severus, there was still a possibility.

Chloe's shoulders fell, and she turned to look at Lily. There was no use worrying anymore. She would go with what Lily said. If anyone knew Severus, Lily did, and she hoped she was right.

"Let's go," Chloe finally said picking up Lily's bag, and Lily picked up the other. Together they walked the rest of the way out of the station and caught a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there they decided it would just be better to go home, Lily being eager to see Ryan.


	16. The Make Up

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Sixteen:**

**The Make-Up**

"I have your birthday present at school – you must remind me to give it to you when we get back." Lily reminded Chloe at breakfast on the morning of her birthday.

"Don't worry about it Lily, just give it to someone else." Chloe said, feeling as if she needed no gifts at all.

"I am not going to argue with you Chloe, just accept the gift and call it a day." Lily protested a fiery look in her eyes.

"You two talk like an old married couple." Danielle joked. Since Lily had come to the house, she had started to warm up to Chloe again, though she never talked to her directly. But Chloe could deal with that, eventually Danielle would forget the whole argument and talk to her again.

"Let's just stop the bickering all around," Mrs. Roberts said entering the dinning room where she had prepared a grand breakfast. She placed a platter of pancakes in the centre of the table and the girls dung in.

Chloe took one and cut it up to little pieces on her plate, and then gave them to Ryan, who ate them eagerly. It was his favourite breakfast, and when ever his grandmother was nice enough to make them, he would try to eat more then his fill.

"He is such an adorable little boy," Lily marveled.

"Haven't I been telling you that?" Chloe joked, now eating her own breakfast.

"Well," Lily started with a grin, "I always assumed he would be cute considering who his parents are – but he is just so much cuter then what I remembered!" Lily laughed.

Chloe grinned, not hiding the fact that she should have been offended or upset about the statement. It didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Roberts, but Chloe was glad to see that her mother did not recognize it aloud, and neither did Danielle.

They were soon joined by Chloe's Aunt, and they continued on with their breakfast. Nothing had been planned for the day, just a simple dinner for the girls, and the single guy in the house. Chloe had already received gifts from Remus, Kathy, and Nadine, all of which she had opened when she woke up. From Remus she got a Muggle book that she hadn't had the time to read what it was on. Where as Kathy and Nadine both went the safer route, Kathy getting her an embroidered bag, and Nadine giving her a set of fancy coloured quills, all of which were approved by Chloe as great gifts.

"It's such a shame that your birthday is in the winter time, because we could go for a walk with Ryan or something right about now." Lily rambled after breakfast, when the two girls had moved into Ryan's bedroom, where he roamed the floor playing with his many toys.

"I don't know, I kind of like having my birthday in the winter. Something about snow just makes me happy." Chloe disagreed. "Besides, we could still go for a walk if you'd like." Chloe suggested.

Lily shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. It's far too cold for my liking to go for a walk now."

And so they stayed inside for the rest of the day until dinner time, when Chloe's mother served up a grand meal of roasted pork and potatoes, along with steamed and boiled vegetables and other things. All of which, Chloe loved and ate in great amount. By time it came to cake time, Chloe was surprised she still had room in her stomach for more.

Crawling into bed that night, Lily on the floor on a cot next to her, Chloe sighed happily. It had been a perfect birthday, and perfect end to a great and lazy day. Ryan was in the next room sound asleep, and next to her was her best friend. There had been no surprise visits, and for once everything seemed to be peacefully heavenly.

"I cannot wait to go back to school," Lily murmured in the dark.

"Why?" Chloe asked, curious.

"Something to do," Lily replied sleepily, before at last falling asleep.

Knowing it would probably be better just to go to sleep when she was still happy, Chloe closed her eyes and fell asleep before the threatening thoughts of life overwhelmed her.

The train moved fast across the tracks, and Chloe remained silent as it rattled on. Lily sat across from her, reading a book as she often did, not noticing the sad look in Chloe's eye. It had been a fear of Chloe's – to go home and see Ryan, and then having to leave him again. She was surprised with herself, as she had been quite sure it would be near impossible for her to leave him again. But she had kissed him on the forehead, and watched him for a while in his sleep before she left, and that mental image seemed to be what pushed her to it. For that image in her head, was the reason why she was finishing school – to have a proper education that would get her a proper job.

The compartment door slid open and Remus entered. A smile was on his face, and Chloe nearly fell to the ground when she jumped from her seat to hug him.

"Easy there," Remus laughed. "I didn't expect that." He said, squeezing Chloe hard around the middle.

"I haven't seen you for a while – I missed you." Chloe admitted, and pulled away. "How was your Christmas?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"It was great for the most part." Remus said while hugging Lily. "How was yours – you never wrote back you know!"

"I was busy, if that's good enough of an excuse." Chloe tried to explain. It was mostly the truth.

"I'll answer for him, no it is not." Lily laughed, sitting down. "Though she has been kind of distracted from letter writing, Remus, I'll give her that." Lily smirked.

Sitting down, Chloe patted the seat next to her. "Come on, sit down and let's have a nice chat."

"You can be such a prat sometimes." Remus laughed.

"Your best friend, the prat!" Chloe corrected, jokingly.

"Right," Remus started, "What ever you want to call it Chloe." He chuckled. "So how was your Christmas – getting back to the original topic."

"It was fabulous. Ryan was all giggles and smiles Christmas day, and he liked every gift he got. My birthday was peaceful – just what I wanted. And New Years was a great way to start a new year." Chloe explained in general terms.

"Did anything of interest happen?" Remus asked, looking curious.

"Can you please just cut to the chase with this questioning, Remus?" Chloe begged, feeling a long-winded conversation coming on.

"I just want to know what Sirius gave you for Christmas." Remus asked, specifically this time.

Chloe rolled her eyes, looking at Lily who was curious now as well. She quickly realized she hadn't even told Lily about the locket, and looked between her two friends. She couldn't admit to this, could she? Then they would want to know what led to the gift. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about that, especially after it had become this little thing only she and Sirius knew about. It was there own secret.

"We don't have all day, Chloe; could you just tell us what he got for you, why did he get you a present?" Lily urged.

Chloe sighed – she knew it was pointless. Pulling the locket from underneath her robes, she took it off her neck and handed it to Remus first. Breathing in deeply, she told them what it was. "It's a locket he gave me, with a picture of him and an engraving on the inside." Chloe explained.

"And how did it come about?" Lily asked impatiently, now holding the locket.

"We've been talking for a while now." Chloe admitted.

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised. "He didn't even mention that to James." Remus said looking from Chloe to Lily.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked. "For all you know, James does know, but they're just keeping you out of the loop because your Chloe's friend and they don't want you to get mad because Chloe didn't tell you in the first place." Lily ventured.

Chloe and Remus stared at her incredulously. "You over think things sometimes Lily." Remus commented dryly, and turned back to Chloe. "It's just that normally I figure it out without either of them telling me – but only if both of them know. It's easy enough just because I'll always catch them whispering to each other, and quickly switch the subject and get very loud." Remus reasoned.

"Yes, because I am sure they would sit in there beds and whisper about me like two little gossiping girls." Chloe debated.

"You know what I mean, Chloe," Remus grumbled.

"Who cares, we still don't know how this all came about!" Lily blurted out, handing the locket back to Chloe.

"Like I said, we started talking. We decided after that huge fight Remus and I had, that it would be best to be friends again. Sirius wanted me to talk to you again, saying that I shouldn't let him be the reason why we stopped talking, blah, blah, blah. We're just friends now that is all I can say about it really." Chloe simplified, trying to stay away from specifics.

"So what are you going to do now?" Lily asked, looking worried. "With Ryan and all, it's going to be hard to stay in touch with him after school and keep your secret." Lily elaborated.

Chloe bit her lip, and avoided both her friends' eyes. "That's the thing," she started, and looked up at both of them, "I think I may tell him about Ryan."

Lily's eyes widened, while Remus continued to stare at her as if he had heard nothing. Neither said anything, and Chloe was beginning to wonder if she might have been completely crazy when she made the decision. Putting her hands up in defence, expecting a full out argument against, she went to defend her decision. But to her surprise Remus broke out into a smile, and it looked at if Lily would cry from her happiness.

"That's great Chloe," Remus said, half hugging her. "I'm so glad that you have finally figured everything out, and now you know what you want."

"When are you going to tell him?" Lily broke in, gripped Chloe's hand.

"I don't know… I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Chloe admitted.

"Don't worry about that quite yet, Chloe, it will all come in time." Remus assured her.

Leaning back in her seat, Chloe looked side to side at her friends. She didn't know what to do now, and it all seemed more over-whelming then it had when she had come up with the idea. All she had been thinking about was how Sirius would react, and how to tell him. When to tell him – well that was something she had just never thought about in great detail. It was always 'some day' or 'when the moment is right'. It wasn't good, and she knew that, but at least she was making some kind of decision.

"Can we just change the subject; I am too tired to make any important decisions right now." Chloe pleaded.

Backing away, Lily and Remus nodded their agreement. Feeling as if she could breathe again, Chloe relaxed in her seat, and got comfortable. Now that she had told her friend's all about what had been happening in her mind the last few days, she was eager to focus on something other then her own life.

"So Remus, tell me about your Christmas vacation?" Chloe settled upon, leaning against the glass pane to face her friend, and listened quietly to his story, hoping that the train rid back to Hogwarts would take longer then usual.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Chloe was quiet as she watched the other students leave the Hall. Dinner had finished, and Chloe was surrounded by her friends. All of them. To her left sat Lily, then Remus, then Kathy. Across from her sat Sirius, then Nadine, then James, and then Peter. All eight seventh years were talking and chattering about their break, but Chloe was silent.

Her head had filled with fuzz, and she was completely oblivious to her surrounding's. She couldn't think about anything, and she couldn't hear anything. On numerous occasions Sirius had tried to start conversations with her, and failed when Chloe would only answer with two or three word answers. So as to fill in for Chloe, or possibly ignore James, Lily talked to Sirius about there break, while Chloe floated in outer space.

It wasn't the matter that Chloe was tired, though she was, nor was it the fact that she was sitting with all of her friends. No her head had filled with fuzz because she had caught Severus Snape staring at her. It seemed he had been watching her for quite some time and she had the feeling they were thinking about the same thing. He knew about Ryan, and he was willing to wait for what ever reason to spring it on James or Sirius.

"We should probably go now." James said to Lily.

Lily stared at him. "Why?" she asked, bewildered.

James' brows rose. "It's time for patrol – we took the first one of the new term."

"Oh," Lily muttered, looking embarrassed. Nodding, she stood up, and James followed. Looking at Chloe she gave a half smile. "I'll see you in the Common room later?" she asked, hopeful.

Chloe nodded, shaking herself out of her reserve. "Yes, of course." She said, and Lily moved away.

"I'll see you later," she said, and Chloe nodded, watching as Lily and James left the Great Hall along with the other students.

"Want to go too?" Sirius asked, looking at the others, stopping at Chloe. He looked at her worried, and Chloe smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Chloe agreed, and stood up. Leading the others, Chloe and Sirius walked next to each other out of the Great Hall. Chloe was quiet, not being able to find anything to say to Sirius.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Sirius asked, as they entered the entrance hall.

Chloe looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seemed worried about something." Sirius went on.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself over," Chloe told him, hoping he would take the hint.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." Sirius omitted. "I want to know how your Christmas was."

"It was great, Lily visited, and we had fun." Chloe told him.

"Did you get my gift?" Sirius asked, sounding hesitant.

Chloe looked at him and smiled. "Yes, it was really sweet, Sirius. I didn't expect it at all." Chloe told him, and her hand traveled to the locket under her robes. "I haven't taken it off since."

Sirius grinned. "Glad to hear it – I thought you would just leave in its case. You never liked gifts."

Chloe shook her head no. "I couldn't do that to you," Chloe refuted, "Not once I saw how much thought you put into it." Chloe murmured the last part as Remus and Peter came up beside the pair. Kathy and Nadine had both disappeared.

"What are we going to do on this fine day back to school?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"Certainly not pull any pranks, I hope." Chloe said looking to Sirius seriously.

"No, we're not." Remus agreed, looking at Sirius. "Not without James – he'd be furious."

"You ruin everything, Remus." Sirius complained.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Let's just go back to the Common Room; I'm too exhausted to do anything else." Chloe begged, as she climbed the stairs.

"Fine, have it your way then." Sirius agreed, and looked beside him to Peter, who seemed distracted. "What's wrong with you Peter?"

Peter's head snapped towards Sirius, looking on edge. "I just remembered…" he trailed off, stopping at the top of the steps, Chloe, Sirius, and Remus still walking. All three stopped noticing Peter's behavior. Turning back down the stairs, he shouted something incomprehensible as he went.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sirius asked, looking to Chloe and Remus.

"I'm not really sure if I want to know." Chloe muttered, starting down the fourth floor corridor.

It was too easy for Chloe to get used to having Sirius around, and being free of persecution. She was aware that the most of the student body – mostly those who could not remember Chloe when she had first been at Hogwarts – was watching her and Sirius where ever they went, but she didn't care. She had him as her friend again, and that's all the mattered. But when they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, laughing a joke Remus had made, Chloe could no longer ignore whispering people and the staring girls.

"Let's sit here," Sirius said motioning to the burgundy couch that he loved so much.

"Sure," Chloe said, letting Sirius and Remus go ahead. Much to her relief they sat on the couch, and she had to pull a chair over to sit on. She wasn't sure if she wanted rumors that she and Sirius were back together to be spread around.

"Do you think they will ever get back together?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Of course," Sirius decided boldly. "Eventually Lily will stop being stubborn and see that James has changed."

"He hasn't changed, he's just grown." Chloe corrected, putting her feet up on the couch arm, and stretching out. She looked at Sirius and smiled. "Would you care to enlighten us with what James gave Lily for a Christmas present?" she asked, as she felt the locket slip under her shirt.

Sirius gave a sly smile. "Oh, so Lily hasn't opened it yet. I didn't think she would – it just seems like something Lily wouldn't do."

"And what is this gift that Lily won't open?" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes.

"Please give us a straight answer, Sirius." Remus added.

Sirius rolled his eyes, sliding into the couch a little bit more. "All right, I'll tell you. He got her a promise ring to be her friend for as long as she wants him to be."

"That's it?" Chloe asked, surprised. "That's his sure fire way to win her back? A promise ring, which could basically be considered a friendship ring."

"Yeah, that doesn't so amazing and creative as James was making it up to be." Remus had to agree.

Sirius sat up quickly, ready to defend his friend. "Actually, it's quite creative, I think. It shows that he wants to be her friend, that he values that over anything. It's his way of showing that he'll try and listen, and not talk so much."

"As James is so good at talking," Chloe nodded, realizing that it was probably a good gift. "What does this ring look like?" she asked, having to know.

"It's a white gold band with a emerald in a rose. It has an inscription in ancient runes that says 'friendship is the strongest love' on the inside of the band." Sirius said simply.

"Ah, that is perfect." Chloe grinned, feeling happy just thinking about Lily's face. "She'll love the inscription," she exclaimed, feeling a chill go up her spine as she thought about the meaning. She knew for sure, that when or if Lily ever looks at the gift, she will not be able to deny James any longer. Those words will see Lily through her stubbornness, as it is just the things she needs to hear.

Pulling an old knitted blanket from the chair, and wrapping it around herself, Chloe pulled her legs underneath her, and leaned towards the burning fire. Remus and Sirius were talking about the upcoming Quidditch match, and Chloe lost interest and stared into the red and orange flames. Her head filled with thoughts as she remembered her decision to tell Sirius about Ryan. She had no idea when she should tell him, and wondered if it would be better just to wait until the end of the year, when she wouldn't have to face Sirius at school. But that would cowardly, and she didn't think she could handle waiting that long.

Laughter filled Chloe's ears as Sirius and Remus laughed at something, but she ignored it as she turned to stare at the portrait hole door. It was nearing nine thirty, and in another half hour Lily and James would be returning, with most likely depressed faces and Chloe would be dragged upstairs behind Lily, and then hear all about how James is an insufferable idiot most of the time.

So for half an hour Chloe watched as the door swung open and closed and Gryffindor students of all ages came and went. Some in groups and some alone were carrying books and other things. Probably making last minute stops to the Library to finish any homework they had over the Christmas break before the new term officially started. Chloe tried to think if there was anything she had to do, as she didn't feel like talking much, not that it really mattered. Sitting and staring at the door was something to do, she supposed.

The portrait door opened again, and Chloe hazily waited for the person or people to enter the Common Room. At first she didn't really pay much attention to the girl with fiery red hair, and the boy with glasses and black hair, until she noticed they were holding hands, smiling, and were walking over to where she sat with Remus and Sirius.

"What's this?" she asked loudly, and many of those who were still in the Common Room turned to look at what Chloe was talking about.

Sirius and Remus both turned to look, while Lily and James tried to ignore the whispering that had started in the Common Room as people noticed they were holding hands. It was quite obvious that they were back together, and it took a moment for them to start to explain.

"We decided we should get back together," Lily said simply, though I could see in her eyes I would soon get the full story.

"Is that all you're going to tell us?" Sirius teased, pretending to look disappointed.

James gave him a severe look that Lily didn't see, as she went on to say, "There's nothing else to say."

Leaving it where they did, Sirius decided to back off. It was easy to see that he would get the full story later, whether he truly wanted it or not. Remus, following Lily's need to change the subject wondered aloud where Peter was, as it was past curfew and he still had not turned up in the Common Room.

"We didn't see him on our rounds," Lily said, sounding a little worried. "I didn't think Peter would go off on his own? He has always sort of… followed you guys." She trailed off, feeling guilty.

James and Sirius shrugged at the same time. "He is probably in the Library, or where ever Kathy and Nadine are." James suggested.

Chloe didn't know what to think. She had noticed Peter's distance from the group, but hadn't pointed it out as none of the boys seemed to worry about it. Even now, it didn't seem to phase anyone of his disappearance, and Chloe frowned. She went to say something, to chastise the boys when the Portrait hole door opened and Peter walked, looking tired and ready for bed.

"Peter!" Lily exclaimed, showing her worry more then the others. Peter looked surprised by this sudden outburst, and he looked a little cautious as he came towards the group around the fireplace. Chloe noticed, that the six of them were the only ones in the Common Room. "We were wondering where you were." She added.

Peter looked slightly nervous. "You were wondering where I was?" he asked nervously. "I was… I was just in the library returning a book. Ma-Madame Pince saw me, and she – er- made me stay so she could me a… a lecture." He stuttered on his words, which seemed strange to Chloe.

But nobody else noticed this. Sirius stood up from the couch, and so did Remus. James had turned to Lily to give her a quick kiss, and slowly he drifted over to the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitories. Sirius and Remus both said good night to Lily, and they both looked at Chloe. Everyone was looking at Chloe.

"Are you coming, Chloe?" Sirius asked, looking a little worried.

"What?" Chloe sputtered, and then realizing what he had said, she stood. "Sorry, yeah, I'm coming." Faking that she was all right, she followed the others, falling in the back of the group with Sirius. He put his hand on the small of her back, and slowly pushed her towards the stairs with Lily.

"Get some sleep," he murmured as they went their separate ways. Alone in the stair well, Chloe followed Lily and waited to ask her what had happened with James until they passed the third floor landing.

"Oh, well, he made me open it, the present. I er – well, I was carrying it around in robes with me all day. I kind of – oh I don't know, I guess I just was trying to find a reason to open it. And walking with James…" Lily trailed off, when Chloe started to laugh.

Stopping outside the seventh year dorm, Lily faced Chloe frowning. "What is wrong with you?" she accused.

Chloe calmed down to explain. "You're acting so embarrassed by the whole thing. It's cute."

Lily rolled her eyes, and pushed open the door to the dormitory, and the two of them fell into their evening routine while Lily continued to explain, in more detail, without the embarrassment. "It was almost the end of our patrol, and James had been nothing but good to me. He didn't talk much, and agreed when ever I said we should split up. But when I was on my own, I took out the present from my pocket, and as I turned a corner, I didn't see him and he caught me looking at it.

"He immediately froze, and asked if I had opened it. I told him no, and he asked why. So I told him because I was afraid of what it would be. He didn't understand that, so I explained that I was afraid it would make me regret ending things. He grinned at that, and told me I would never know unless I opened it. I couldn't resist anymore, and when he told me that it made me laugh. So I opened it, and Chloe, it is the most wonderful thing. It was white gold ring, an emerald in the center of a rose, and an inscription that was on the inside." Lily paused to look at Chloe who was already in her bed. She stood near the edge of her bed, gripping the covers she was pulling back. Chloe looked at her friend, with a slight smile, and waited for her to finish.

"It said," Lily grinned, as she sat down on her bed, and showed her right hand to Chloe where the ring was, "iFriendship is the strongest love/i." She finished dreamily, and got under her covers. Lying on her bed, she turned to Chloe, smiling. "Then I cried."

Chloe let out a laugh. "You cried?" she repeated, wanting to know more.

Lily nodded. "I just couldn't believe it, and James took me in his arms and said to me that he was sorry for everything and that if he couldn't be my boyfriend he wanted to at least be my friend. And he let me talk. We went outside, and sat in the courtyard, and he let me talk all about how I was worried about Petunia, how I was afraid that Severus was planning to join the Dark Lord. He didn't get mad, he didn't say anything. He just listened, and told me he was sorry I felt so down. And then we kissed." Lily trailed off again, as his reveling in the moment in her head.

Looking at her, a knot tightened in her stomach. What Lily had, was what she wanted. She wanted to be able to give into Sirius, and have him for her own, just like he wanted her.

Lily looked back at Chloe. "So, have you and Sirius had a moment alone?" she asked, curiously.

Chloe looked at her and shrugged. "No, we haven't. It's probably for the best, because who knows what could happen if we were left alone long enough. We could have a full blow out, and the next thing you know Sirius won't ever speak to me, and Ryan will loose any chance at meeting his father." Chloe answered sadly.

Lily frowned. "Don't think like that, Chloe. Just figure out you want to tell him, and let him know. Sirius isn't one to run away, and even if it turns out bad between you two, he won't just forget Ryan. He's an honorable guy, he'll fulfill his responsibilities." Lily assured Chloe.

Knowing that Lily was trying to make her feel better, she decided it was best not to burden her anymore with her problems. Tonight was to be a good one for Lily, and she had made up with James, and her life was starting to make some sense. Smiling at her friend, Chloe sighed. "Just forget about my problems, don't let them bother you. Your back with James, what you wanted, and everything is going good. Don't let me drag you down." Chloe told her.

"You won't ever drag me down." Lily replied, and Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Good night, Lily," Chloe mumbled, rolling on her other side.

"Good night," Lily said back, and Chloe heard her roll over as well.

It wasn't long for Lily's heavy breathing to fill the room, and Chloe's eyes to start to droop. Forgetting any worries, or thoughts she had in her mind she fell asleep.


	17. In The Open

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Seventeen:**

**In the Open**

Chloe was half asleep as she tried to focus on Professor McGonagall who was telling the sixth year students about something she could care less about. Behind her she could hear Lily and James scribbling away on parchment, and Chloe wondered if maybe they were writing notes to each other, then notes on what McGonagall was saying.

Next to her, the seat was empty. Sirius had not shown up for class, and even James couldn't offer an excuse. "He told me he was skipping breakfast, but would be in class." James said that morning at breakfast. Chloe didn't really understand it, why Sirius would choose not come to the first class of term. He may be a slacker, but he was always very punctual when it came to making it to classes, even if all he did was annoy the teacher and sleep. As for Remus, he was sitting in front of Chloe; taking notes while Nadine slept on her desk beside him. It amused Chloe that Professor McGonagall did nothing about it.

Leaning her head on her hands, she forced her eyes to stay open. McGonagall rambled on about Animagi, and transformed into a cat ever so often as an example. It didn't really faze Chloe though, and she was more focused on trying to stay awake then anything else. After a few more minutes, McGonagall assigned them a five foot long essay on the rules and regulations of becoming an Animagi, saying they had the last ten minutes of class to themselves – a rare treat.

"Chloe," James called, and Chloe turned to face him. "Do you know where Sirius is?"

Chloe blinked, half asleep. "What makes you think I would know where he is – you're his best friend?" She told him a matter-of-factly.

"We just figured," James muttered to himself, turning to a drawing on his paper.

Lily rolled her eyes, and looked at Chloe. "You look tired," she said.

"I am," Chloe started, "I woke up three times last night."

"How come?" Lily asked, concerned.

Chloe didn't want to admit to Lily that she had been worrying about Ryan in front of James, and shrugged. "Just couldn't," she told Lily, giving her a meaningful look that she hoped Lily would understand.

To her luck, Lily's eyes widened a little to tell her she had understood, and she nodded, "Oh, I see." She said in a strained voice.

James looked up from his scribbling, and gave Lily a strange look. "Are you okay?"

Lily gave him the strange look he had given her. "Yeah, are you okay?" she asked him, and Chloe wanted to laugh when James groaned.

"You women confuse me." He grumbled just as the bell rang. The three stood up, Chloe glad that she now had a break, followed the two slowly. Remus fell in beside Lily, and the four separated.

"We're off to Runes, see you two at Lunch," Lily said and quickly pecked James on the lips.

"Bye," James said to the two, and Chloe and James watched as Lily and Remus walked down the hall together jabbering about their runes homework that had to be done over the summer. Turning to Chloe, James suggested they go to the Kitchens. "In case Sirius decided he was hungry." He said.

Chloe agreed, and the two walked together to the kitchens. James asked her how her break was, and if she had gotten any nice presents. Chloe knew he was trying to see if something had happened again between her and Sirius, as he had left them the night before. But nothing happened, and Chloe started to get annoyed by his small talk.

"Nothing happened between Sirius and me, James. The last time I talked to him he was wishing a good night, and we went to bed. If you want to what's wrong with him, ask Sirius himself." Chloe told him.

James put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, I was just checking. Besides, I would ask Sirius if I knew where he was."

"What ever," Chloe grumbled. She didn't know why she was so grumpy, but she figured it had something to do with missing Ryan. She thought she would be better the second time round, having to leave him again. But this time it was harder. He had grown so much the last time she left; she feared how much he would grow this time.

When they arrived at the kitchens, they entered and found only the house-elves preparing lunch. The house-elves swarmed the two, asking if they wanted anything to eat or drink. James waved them off, while Chloe tried to ask them if they had seen Sirius Black at all that day. One house-elf squeaked her reply, saying no, they hadn't seen the Gryffindor.

In defeat, Chloe and James left the kitchens, a little glad to be away from the high pitched voices, and back into the short corridor that leads from the Entrance hall. James groaned, annoyed the he couldn't find his friend. Chloe, though, wasn't really that worried anymore. For all they knew Sirius had just fallen asleep and decided to stay in bed. He would have to deal with McGonagall later, but he always had the knack of calming McGonagall down.

"Do you want to split up?" James asked.

"No, I want to go to the Great Hall and start my essay." Chloe told him, and started to walk down the hall.

"What about Sirius?" James said.

"Go find Peter," Chloe told him. "Besides, Sirius probably just fell asleep in his room."

"Maybe," James wondered, and caught up with Chloe as she stepped out into the entrance hall. "I'll see you at Lunch then?" he asked.

"Sure," Chloe's voice softening a little as she realized she was being a bit harsh. "Good luck on your hunt," she told him as James walked away.

Deciding that it would be best for her to unwind, and try and settle her sleepless anger, Chloe walked into the almost empty Great Hall, and took a seat near the end of the Gryffindor table. Light chatter filled the hall, and Chloe took out her transfiguration books to do some research. She hoped they wouldn't be studying Animagi for too long. She had covered it last year, in correspondents, and even Lily said it was review from the year before.

"Can I sit here?"

Chloe looked up, and smiled at Sirius. He looked sleep-deprived, his eyes blood-shot. "No, unless you explain why you weren't in class today." Chloe teased.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and sat down across from her. "I fell asleep," he replied simply.

"Liar," Chloe called on him. "Your eyes are blood-shot, and you have bags around your eyes. You look like you haven't slept at all."

Sirius shrugged. "That's why I slept in."

"Just tell the truth, Sirius." Chloe dared.

Sirius sighed, and leaned forward on his hand. "I don't really want to talk about it here."

"Then where can we talk about it?" Chloe urged. Something was bothering him, something serious, and she wanted to know what.

Sirius frowned. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure," Chloe agreed, happy that Sirius was open to talking to her.

Packing her things into her book bag, Sirius waited for her. When she finished, Sirius jumped the table, and together they walked out of the Great Hall. It was too cold outside, so Sirius summoned for their hat, gloves, and cloaks. They received some strange looks at their cloaks came floating towards them, but Chloe was thankful as Sirius helped her put her own on.

A cold wind hit Chloe's face once they stepped outside, and instinctively she moved closer to Sirius. She was surprised when he did the same, and wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked like that for some time, in silence. As they distanced themselves from the castle, Sirius finally spoke.

"Regulus is a follower of the Dark Lord."

Chloe stared, freezing in her tracks. She turned to Sirius, her mouth hanging open in surprise. She hadn't expected this, she hadn't seen this coming. And Sirius was so calm, it seemed as though he had let go of the past and just surrendered. Or at least, he had done so the night before.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, if I had known…" Chloe trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Sirius shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. "I wouldn't have expected you to. Besides, I was expecting this. Andromeda wrote me before the Christmas holiday's telling me that she had caught wind that there would be a meeting at Grimmauld place and that the Dark Lord would be there. I knew he would be gaining new followers, and that my brother would be one of them."

As if something had lit up in her mind, she remembered a conversation she had had with James all those months ago. He had told her that Sirius feared this would happen, and that it would happen during the Christmas break. Feeling her stomach drop, she frowned and looked Sirius in the eye.

"James doesn't know, does he?" she asked.

"I haven't found the time to tell him yet ." Sirius admitted.

"You are going too soon, aren't you? He's your best mate, Sirius, and he is dead worried about you. Remember, in November, how James came to me he was so worried. You need to tell him," Chloe urged him, fearing that Sirius starting to turn within himself now that James and Lily were together again.

"I will, I will, I promise." Sirius vowed, and then pulled her into a hug.

Chloe held him close, longing to spill her heart out to him. But she knew it wasn't the time to tell him about Ryan, not now that he was so upset about Regulus. The last thing he needed was another person telling him something that would turn his world upside down. Pulling away, Chloe wiped away a tear that had fallen down Sirius' face.

"It's not your fault, what happened." She told him, struggling to keep from crying herself. "You tried to convince him, and he ignored you. There is no one to blame, but himself."

Sirius nodded, and pulled away, wiping his face. He had never liked to cry in front of people, and he had only allowed himself to do it once before in front of Chloe. Biting her lip nervously Chloe waited for Sirius to compose himself, while she stood back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you cold?" Sirius asked, noticing that she was shivering.

"A little," Chloe admitted.

"Do you want to go inside? Lunch should be starting soon." Sirius suggested.

"Only if you want to," Chloe tested. She didn't want to do anything Sirius didn't, and she figured he wanted to stay away from the others.

To her surprise, Sirius let out a short laugh, and Chloe wondered if this was good or not. "You can just say yes, Chloe." He assured her.

Chloe smiled. "Then yes, I would like to go inside." She agreed.

Sirius smirked, and took her hand. Together they walked towards the castle. No words were passed between the two; they didn't need to. Chloe liked having Sirius there, holding her hand, and being able to just walk in silence. She knew it wouldn't last forever, and once they entered the castle, Sirius didn't surprise when he let go of her hand.

Pulling off their cloaks, Sirius stored them in a broom closet that was in the entrance hall. He looked at her before they entered the Great Hall, and smiled. "Are you all right?" He asked, noticing how serene and quiet she was.

"Of course," Chloe lied. She couldn't stop the thoughts that clouded her mind. All she could think about was how to tell Sirius about Ryan. When the best time would be, and how he would react. They were questions that seemed unanswerable to Chloe, and fell in step next to Sirius as they entered the Great Hall which was buzzing with noise.

Chloe spotted Lily, Remus, and the others at their usual spot in centre of the table. James nearly fell out of his seat when he saw Sirius, and he looked annoyed. "Where the hell have you been Padfoot?" James scowled as they came closer.

"Chloe and I went for a walk," Sirius said. Chloe was glad he didn't lie.

Chloe sat down across from Lily, and Sirius sat down next to her. James was still fuming. "You didn't come to class – you didn't tell me you were going to go back to sleep. I was looking for you all second period – nobody knew where you were."

"Chloe knew where I was." Sirius interrupted, smirking.

"Shut up Sirius, she didn't know until after I asked her." James grumbled, than looked at Chloe. "Why didn't you come and get me if you found him?"

"Because we decided to go for a walk. I wasn't going to go look for you just to tell you Sirius was awake." Chloe explained, taking a sandwich off the platter in front of her.

"You two are a pair," Remus broke in, grinning.

"Prongs, do you want to skip potions?" Sirius asked.

James looked at him, and shrugged. "Why not, it's only Slughorn."

"James!" Lily broke in, angry now. "You can't skip Potions – and neither can you Sirius. You've already skipped one class today."

"Leave him alone, Lily." Chloe advised. Lily looked at her ludicrously, but graciously let the argument drop.

Sirius turned to look at Chloe, and gave her a small smile before turning back to eat his sandwich. Chloe felt her inside warm, knowing that she had brightened Sirius' day a little, and she knew very well of his plans to tell James when they skipped class. Remus, for the first time in his life not sensing the tense looks and feelings going around the table started talking off-handedly about the next Quidditch match that would be taking place in a few weeks against Ravenclaw.

"I plan on making a new regime – Steven has put together a strong team this year, one that could easily match us, if not beat us. But we have Nadine now, and she is possibly one of the best chasers we've had for years." James bragged. Chloe and Lily looked at each other, and both rolled their eyes, and then laughed together.

"What are you two laughing about?" James groaned.

Lily shook her head. "Nothing dear," she said, patting his knee.

James looked annoyed, but continued to talk to Remus and Sirius about his Quidditch tactics. A few minutes later Nadine and Kathy joined the four and Nadine happily joined the conversation. Soon after, Peter joined the group, and the table was filled with laughter, and different conversations.

"Sirius looks exhausted," Kathy said to Chloe. "Is something bothering him?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know – he probably just isn't used to being at school again. He does enjoy sleeping." Chloe said, trying to be passive.

Kathy didn't like her answer, but gave up when Remus started to ask her about her Muggle Studies class. Chloe couldn't help but grin at how obvious it was that the two liked each other. Chloe thought it was cute, and wished the Remus got it out of his head that he was worthless because he was a Were-wolf.

The bell rang, and the group had to split up and go to their own classes. They said goodbye to Sirius was James, as they went on their own way. Chloe could see in Sirius' eyes that he was glad to be along with his friend.

"Chloe come on," Lily called. She, Remus, Kathy, and Nadine were all waiting for her patiently be the stairs that led to the dungeons.

"Coming," Chloe chanted after them, and caught up with Lily. Nadine, Kathy, and Remus wandered a head, letting Chloe and Lily to talk openly. "He says that Regulus is a follower of the Dark Lord's."

"I know that, Sirius has known that for a long time. Why is that making him so upset?" Lily asked, not understanding.

Stopping Lily, Chloe checked that nobody was in listening distance. Turning to Lily she said quietly, "Regulus is a follower of the Dark Lord, like Severus."

Lily's brow furrowed, and her mouth opened in confusion. "You have no proof the Severus-"

"Lily, forget Severus, Regulus is a follower through and through." Chloe bit out. She hadn't expected Lily to get upset about Severus. She knew very well that her friend was a follower; it was part of the reason why she didn't speak to him. Knowing it had been stupid for her to have this conversation now; Chloe turned around and started walking again.

"Wait," Lily said, catching up with her. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"It's all right," Chloe shook her head. "I shouldn't have said it now."

Lily gripped Chloe's side, hugging her. "Is he all right though?"

"I think so, for now any way. It's why he wanted James to skip class." Chloe explained.

"I figured it would be something like that when you told me to drop the subject." Lily amended.

"Well since we've got that out of the way, we should get to class." Chloe said, seeing Remus waiting for them just ahead, looking curious as to what was going on. Knowing it would be better to keep Remus out of it for the time being; Lily and Chloe caught up with their friends and entered the Potions room without another word about Sirius.

Sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, Chloe watched lazily out the window as snowed drifted to the ground. She was alone, Lily at a meeting McGonagall and Dumbledore – something about graduation. James and Nadine were at Quidditch practice, while Remus and Kathy had decided to study together in the Library. And Sirius, well, Chloe hadn't seen him since Lunch.

Her transfiguration books were spread out in front of her on the small studying table. She hadn't written a word since she had set down, her ears turning deaf to the other Gryffindor's in the Common Room who were all talking loudly; glad to see each other after the long break.

Chloe had become slightly obsessed with watching the snow falling, seeing in the distance small little figures flying around at the Quidditch pitch. She knew they were probably freezing, but nothing stops Quidditch. So she ignored that and turned her attention to the snow flakes.

"Chloe," Sirius' voice floated into Chloe's thoughts.

Turning around in her seat, Chloe faced Sirius, glad to have the company. He looked more haggard then he had in the morning, and as he pulled a seat next to her, Chloe asked him where he had been the whole afternoon.

"I had a little meeting with Regulus, actually." Sirius divulged.

"Oh, really?" Chloe asked, surprised. "How did that go?"

Sirius shrugged, glancing out the window. "It went as I expected. I asked him if he was all right, tried to convince him to change his mind. But he seems pretty intent on this whole 'Death Eater' thing." Sirius grumbled.

"'Death Eater'?" Chloe questioned, confused. She had never heard of such a thing.

"That's what they call themselves, the followers of Voldemort." Sirius described.

Chloe frowned. "And let me guess, 'Voldemort' is the name the Dark Lord has given himself."

"Yep," Sirius affirmed passively, and leaned his head on the desk. "I don't really know what to do about it all anymore. Regulus has chosen his path, and I guess I've chosen mine. There's nothing I can do, I suppose we were destined to be enemies." Sirius foretold.

Brushing a strand of hair from his face, Chloe smiled sadly. "Don't say that Sirius," she whispered, taking his hand in hers. "You did everything you could; you loved him with all you could. Sometimes, the only thing that can save a person is themselves." Chloe leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, not caring who saw, not caring how Sirius would take it. He needed it, and seeing him so down was like someone stabbing her in the heart. "You should go get some sleep – James will wake you up in time for dinner."

Sirius grinned, holding her hand to his heart; he then moved it to his lips where he kissed it. "You are too wonderful, Chloe." He said, and stood up. "I'll see you later then."

Chloe smiled. "Yes, see you later." She told him. He left her without another word, and she watched as he walked up the steps to the boy's dormitories. His head was held low, and Chloe wished with everything in her that everything would get better for him.

Going back to her research, she groaned to herself. There was no point in trying to do her homework in the loud Common Room, especially now that she had scanned her entire supply of textbooks. Not really wanting to have to walk all the way to Library, Chloe grudgingly stood and started packing her things. There was no way she would be wasting her weekend writing an essay, not when things between Sirius and her were going so well. She had had fantasies about telling him about Ryan, perhaps together they could escape to Hogsmeade so they could be absolutely alone. Chloe didn't want to go on anymore without telling him.

Passing through the Portrait hole in a daze, she didn't see the dark shadow hiding in the corner. Hearing footsteps, Chloe glanced back and jumped a little when she saw Severus Snape walking behind her, his greasy hair covering his face. Chloe would have rather to ignore him, and continue on her way but he looked like he wanted to talk to her. Slowing down to almost a stop she waited the few seconds it took for him to catch up with her.

"What do you want Severus?" she asked, not really in the mood.

"I want you to tell me if Lily really wants to be back with James." Severus replied, darkly.

Chloe groaned, and started walking again. "I am not going to be your in-between girl, Severus. I give you the pleasure not to get hexed into oblivion for what you have done to Lily, and to treat you like any other. But when you ask me to tell you things, to help you in hurting my friend, I'm not going to be nice." Chloe lectured.

"It's just one simple question – yes or no – just answer!" Severus shouted.

Chloe turned to face him, annoyed now. "Yes, Severus, she is happy. It was completely her choice, she loves James." Chloe's voice softened a little when she saw how hurt Severus looked. It was hard to see, but she saw the extra hunch he walked with, and the twitch in his jaw as he clenched it together. "I'm sorry, I know…" Chloe trailed off when it was doing nothing to help Severus. Without a word he turned on his heel and stomped off to wherever. She didn't like being the bad guy, but the entire year she had watched as Severus hurt Lily over and over, and she wasn't about to let him do it anymore.

Returning to her walk to the Library, Chloe was quite glad to find her usual spot in the library unoccupied, and quickly set to work, letting the books she summoned surround her as she worked. The hours passed, and it wasn't long before Chloe's stomach rumbled in hunger. Looking at her watch, Chloe saw that it was nearing six o'clock, and supper would be served soon. Leaving her things and charming the books to stay where they were Chloe quickly headed to the Great Hall.

As she got closer she ran into Lily and Remus who had returned from their activities in high spirits. "I've got everything planned for Graduation," Lily rave to Remus and Chloe. "Dumbledore has approved it all, and the speeches James and I will be giving as well."

"You already wrote the speech?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"I had to. There was no way I was doing all this while studying for NEWTS. Of course, James doesn't really know about the speech, so I hope he takes it all right. I think he was kind of eager to put his own touch on it." Lily pondered.

"I'm sure he won't mind, James doesn't really like that sort of thing." Remus reckoned.

"I hope so," Lily replied.

Entering the Great Hall, Chloe immediately noted that only Kathy Nadine we're sitting at the Gryffindor table. Remus sat next to Kathy, and the two gushed over some Muggle book while Lily questioned Nadine on how Quidditch went. Chloe ignored this, turning her attention to the door waiting for the three missing people to come. Peter was the first to appear in the door way, looking nervous, and a little on edge as he neared the group. Remus greeted him graciously, and Peter took a seat next to him. Chloe couldn't help but notice the hurt in Peter watery eyes as he watched Kathy laugh at something Remus said.

"There's Sirius," Lily said, next to Chloe.

Looking back at the door, Chloe watched as a rested Sirius walked over to them. James wasn't with him and Chloe wondered aloud where he was to Sirius when he was close enough to hear. "He got a little caught up – he decided to take a shower before coming." Sirius explained, sitting across from Chloe.

"Oh, okay," Chloe said not really caring that much. "Had a good sleep?" Chloe asked, curious.

Sirius smiled, and nodded. "Yes, thank you for sending me to bed. I needed it." He praised.

Chloe smiled, and it wasn't long after that that food appeared on the plates in front of them. Hungry, Chloe ate happily, and enjoyed listening to the chatter of her friends. It seemed like even though so many things were going on in that moment it felt as though everything was all right. Sirius was smiling again, alive. He ate, and joked around. Chloe saw that Lily was getting a little worried about James' continued disappearance, but when Chloe looked over at the double doors it was her time to be worried.

James stood just outside the doors, Severus next to him. They looked like they were in a heated discussion, possibly they had just been yelling. Chloe looked away quickly though when the two separated, hoping Lily hadn't seen the scene. The last thing Chloe needed was an upset Lily.

As James neared everyone shouted insults and teased him for taking so long. He didn't seem to notice as he sat down next to Lily and kissed her quickly on the lips before piling food on to his plate. Hoping to break any tense moment, Chloe turned to James. "How long exactly does it take to have a shower?" she joked.

James ignored her, and looked to Lily. "How did your meeting go?" he asked.

Chloe stared at the back of James' head in disbelief. Had he really just blatantly ignored her? She didn't think he would react that way, and hoped it was just because of what ever happened between he and Severus. Turning in her seat, Chloe glanced at Sirius who had noticed the interaction and mouthed: "What's wrong with him?" Sirius shrugged in response, and returned to his food.

The thought that something bad had happened involving her couldn't escape her. James had never been one to turn on his friends, no matter what someone said. What if Severus ad told James about Ryan? About how he knew that Chloe had a son and that it was Sirius'. Chloe felt as if she couldn't breathe, and that she was being suffocated. Her eyes froze on Sirius' face, which was currently being stuffed with food. There was no doubt in Chloe's mind that James knew.

Her knees shook a little as she stood up, and pulled her legs free from the long bench. Everyone looked at her except for James curiously, wondering what she was doing, where she was going. Sirius was the most curious one, and was first to ask what she was doing.

"I should get back to my research; I don't want to do this essay all weekend." Chloe told them tonelessly, trying to act natural. Glancing at the back of James' head, as she backed away, she urged him to turn around and prove her wrong. But he didn't, and Chloe tried to hide the fear from her eyes. "I'll see you later tonight," she told them, and quickly turned to leave. She ignored any protest from her friends, and walked straight out of the Great Hall.

As fast as her feet would take her she rushed back to the library, where she went to her spot before. She sat down, shaking as she tried to organize her thoughts. It could be possible that James didn't know, and that he was just having one of his usual arguments with Severus Snape. Maybe he had ignored her because he was angry, not in the mood to hear jokes. It was very possible that that was true, though Chloe had never known him to act so irrational before. James normally just brushed that sort of thing off his shoulder, and moved on. But again, maybe he was just tired. A lot had happened that day, and it was possible, like Sirius, he was feeling run down.

Feeling better now, Chloe managed to convince herself that she had over reacted, and that there was nothing for her to worry about. Moving the books and paper on her desk, she decided there was no point for her to sit there and do nothing. It wouldn't look good when on the weekend she did in fact have to do her essay, and explain why she hadn't finished it before. Turning the pages she began to jot down notes, and possible things she could say.

It didn't take long for the hours to pass, and it was close to time for the Library to close. Looking at her watch, Chloe decided it was time to retreat from her hide out and go to bed. Picking up the few books that would help her, she stacked them on to her own textbooks and went to the front where she signed the books out. She said a quick goodnight to Madame Pince, and exited the Library.

The corridor was dark, as Chloe walked towards the fourth floor stairs. As Chloe started climbing the steps her thoughts drifted back to the events that occurred at dinner, and she couldn't shake the fact that James had given her the cold shoulder no matter what it stemmed from. She knew the others would think nothing of it, and go on with their night as if everything was okay. But it seemed, for Chloe nothing that day had been okay.

"Chloe," a dark voice said behind Chloe.

Chloe let out a scream, surprised. She went to spin around to see who had scared her, but missed a step and tripped falling to the ground sending her books and things every where. Landing on her back at the bottom of the steps, Chloe could see clearly who snuck up on her. James loomed over her, and he stretched out his hand for her to take. Glad that it was James, and not someone else, for a moment Chloe was happy to see him until she saw the look on his face.

"James, what's wrong?" Chloe asked cautiously. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"You have a son," James bit back.

Chloe felt her stomach drop to her knees, and she stepped back, finding strength in the stair hand rail. She didn't know how to respond, and she could hardly breathe. She had known it, but it was all the more shattering hearing the hurt behind James' words. It was true, they had never been best mated like she was with Remus, but she could see that this information hurt him all the same. Just like it had with Remus.

"Say something," James begged angrily.

Chloe frowned. "Say what, James? Say that I'm sorry you had to find out that way? Say that yes, it's true, that I had a child, and his name is Ryan? It's why I left school after fifth year, and why I won't get back together with Sirius."

James looked upset. "Exactly what I wanted you to tell me! Why the hell didn't you tell us? Tell Lily, or Remus? Why the hell would you not tell Sirius?" James bellowed.

Chloe wobbled on her feet. She didn't like being yelled at, especially not by James. She knew she offered him a reason, and a good one. James wasn't as forgiving as Remus was, nor was he as sympathetic as Lily. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. "I kept it from him because I was young and stupid. I thought that if I just left, never came back to this place I would be able to move on with my life. Sirius, he had broken my heart James. He didn't even try after I broke up with him – and he was the one who should have tried James – and I didn't know how to tell him. You ignored me because Sirius ignored me. I wasn't friends with Lily back then, and my only friend, Remus, was telling me every second he could to go get Sirius back. I felt alone, James. The only place that offered any sanity was home, and away from Hogwarts.

"I never planned to come back. I planned to let you all move on with your lives just like I was trying to. But Dumbledore offered me a place at school, I couldn't deny him. I wanted to better myself so I could better Ryan. I never thought that coming back here all this would have happened – I never expected I would be on speaking terms with any of you. James, you have to understand," Chloe pleaded, close to tears.

James was speechless, and he kept running his hand through his hair nervously. Neither of them spoke, staring at each other in hopelessness. Tears fell down Chloe's face, and she wiped them away bitterly. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, and she didn't like that James had cornered her.

"You are going to tell Sirius," James decided.

"I was – I am. I can't tell him now, though, not with this whole thing with Regulus. I don't want to add any stress on him when he is already upset." Chloe attested.

"Fine, fine, what ever." James babbled, "I just want you to tell him soon if not now. If you don't, I will."

Chloe looked at the ground, not wanting to argue anymore. "He's your friend," Chloe started, "And I get why you're mad that I kept this from him, but let me tell him James. It's my responsibility."

James nodded, agreeing. He didn't say anything, but swooped to the ground and before Chloe could tell him to stop he had picked up all her things, and handed them back to her. "Sorry for scaring you," he mumbled.

Chloe shrugged, taking her things and hugging them to her chest. "Am I free to go to bed now, or are you going to abuse me a little more?" she hissed.

James gave her a look, and shook his head turning to leave. "I'll see you later Chloe." He said to her, and started walking down the Fourth Floor. Chloe didn't know where he was going, nor did she care. As long as he wasn't going to tell Sirius, she was okay.

Feeling as if everything in her was broken, Chloe turned up the stairs and walked as fast as she could to the Gryffindor Tower. Again, she passed through the portrait hole numbly, and entered the empty Common Room, sighing in relief to see that no one was in there. Climbing the steps she was glad to be finally going to bed. Being as quiet as she could she put all her books and homework under her bed, and changed into her night gown. Slipping into her bed, she moved to pull the hanging's closed when Lily seemingly hopped from her own bed to Chloe's.

Not saying a word, Chloe made room for Lily on her bed, and waited for Lily to close the hanging's, and slip in next to Chloe. Pulling Chloe into a hug, Chloe knew at once that Lily knew what happened.

"I tried stopping him, I swear, Chloe. But he wouldn't listen, and he wanted to hear it come from you. I am so sorry, Chloe, I can understand if you're mad." Lily whispered in the dark.

Chloe shook her head no, tears filling her eyes. "I'm not mad Lily, I'm just…" Chloe trailed off, not knowing what the right word to use.

"I know," Lily whispered in the darkness. "I know," she repeated, and slowly Chloe fell asleep.


	18. The Truth

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Eighteen:**

**The Truth**

"Chloe, you have to get up." Lily ordered, shaking Chloe's arm.

"Tell McGonagall I'm not feeling well." Chloe mumbled, turning away from Lily. She didn't feel like going to classes, especially after the events that occurred the night before.

"You know she won't fall for that." Lily argued, tugging Chloe's blankets away causing Chloe to roll up into a ball.

"Lily!" Chloe shouted, reaching for her blankets. Lily stepped away, and Chloe almost fell out of her bed.

"Serves you right – trying to hide away in here rather than face your problems." Lily said turning away and throwing Chloe's blankets on her own bed. Chloe sat up, frowning, and watched as Lily checked her hair in a mirror by her bed, and then picked up her book bag.

"Do you really think I should go?" Chloe asked Lily, feeling a little guilty now.

Lily paused to look at her. "I'm not your mother," Lily stated dismissively.

"Lily!" Chloe groaned, throwing her pillow at her.

Lily put her hands up, sending the pillow across the room and on to the floor. Laughing, Lily asked, "Does this mean you are going to come to class now?" as Chloe struggled to get out bed. Falling to the floor when she tried to stand, her feet tangled in the sheets, Lily went over to help her friend, still laughing.

"Shut up," Chloe grumbled, as she was finally able to stand up properly. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Uh-huh," Lily smirked, sitting down on her bed.

Chloe rushed around, throwing some fresh school robes on, pushing her hair up into a knot on the top her hair, and at last, rushing to the loo so she could scrub her face and brush her teeth. There, Lily met her with her school bag, a smirk still on her face. Rolling her eyes, Chloe took the bag from her, and pulled it over my shoulders.

"Good morning," Kathy said cheerfully, stepping out of one the stalls. Chloe and Lily both turned to her and chorused a "Good Morning" back

"Do you want to come to breakfast with us?" Lily asked.

Kathy nodded. "Yeah, sure," she said, looking in the mirror real quick to check her hair.

Five minutes later they were walking down the fourth corridor, Chloe lagging a little, her stomach not feeling quite right. Lily and Kathy had been bantering back and forth about the up's and down's of having to graduate that year, and go off into the magical world. Curiously, Chloe decided to change the subject, and put any thought on the knots her stomach was in, and Kathy what was going on between she and Remus, if anything.

"Oh, you know," Kathy blushed.

"No, we don't." Chloe smirked.

Kathy blushed even more, and quickly shrugged. "We wrote a few times during the break, and, I don't know, I really like him." She finished bashfully.

Lily and Chloe rolled their eyes, grinning. "We know that, Kathy. We mean, can we expect that you two will become an item sometime soon?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I know he likes me. And we've, well we've kissed a few times, well, really a lot. But we haven't talked about that sort of thing yet. I think he's afraid to get serious, though, which is weird because it's Remus, and he is one of those guys who gets serious about everything. But in his case, everything except relationships." Kathy went on like that the rest of the way to the Great Hall, Lily and Chloe both happy to listen to it, occasionally adding little quips to keep her going. There was no way they would get this much information from Remus.

As they entered the Great Hall, however, Kathy fell silent at the sight of Remus, and Chloe too felt any excitement drop from her stomach as she saw Sirius and James sitting next to each other, across from Nadine, Remus, and Peter. James had a moody look upon his face, while Sirius had dark circles around his eyes, and looked like he hadn't slept at all the night before. As she came closer she could hear Remus chastising Sirius for getting drunk again, and Chloe quickly forgot about her issue with James, and the funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as concern filled her. Sitting next to Sirius, she cut Remus off.

"What does he mean you got drunk again?" she asked, sounding like a mother without intention.

"He is allowed to do that if he likes," James grumbled, but Sirius and Chloe both ignored him.

"I just couldn't sleep," Sirius started to say. "So I got a bottle of Fire whiskey from the Three Broomsticks, and just drank enough to put me to sleep."

Chloe knew he was lying, but she didn't want to push it. Looking at Remus, he gave her a look that told her 'what can you do?' and she decided to just drop the subject all together. Trying to think of something to change the topic, Chloe was happy when Lily filled in for her, asking James if he could get one of the prefects to cover his patrol duties as she had. James looked to Remus, and immediately an argument broke out about who should cover his patrol. Chloe fell silent, eating toast, trying to ignore Sirius's hand, which he had placed near her own under the table.

As breakfast neared an end, Chloe looked on instinct to see hundreds of Owls swoop into the Great Hall, carrying parcels and letters. All over students were receiving the things they had forgotten at home over the break, some just getting letter's from relatives. As usual her mother's old tawny owl, Earl landed in front of her at the table, a letter tied to it's leg. Giving him a piece of bacon, Chloe slipped the letter into her pocket, away from Sirius's curious eyes.

"Your mother writes to you a lot – I never noticed before." Sirius murmured to only her.

"Yes, well, she loves me, so what can I do?" Chloe said humorously. Sirius gave a thin smile, and then took a big swig of the straight black coffee he had been drinking. Chloe cringed in disgust – she had always detested coffee.

"Don't give me that look," Sirius smirked, not looking at her. Chloe smiled, and watched as he ate some more plain toast. It seemed to be the only thing he could digest without turning green. She liked watching Sirius eat when he didn't know he was being watched. He always looked so peaceful, content, and slowly he would look better and better as the food started his bodily functions to move a little faster. Watching him, Chloe become aware that someone was looking at her, and she quickly saw James glaring at her from down the table. Giving her a jolt, Chloe looked away fast and back at her plate.

She didn't like the way James managed to make her feel with that look. How he made her feel like she was dirt, and didn't deserve to even be looked at. She knew he was wondering how she could sit there and talk to Sirius with a secret like having a son on her mind. Sometimes, she too couldn't believe she managed to go through with it. But that was how things had been, and how Chloe had managed to get this far into the year without any major break downs.

"So it's decided then? Remus, you'll take James' patrol, and he'll do your next two with Robert Clearwater." Lily affirmed.

James and Remus both nodded, James looking sour, while Remus quite amused. "Have fun with Clearwater," he laughed, and stood up, Kathy quickly following his action.

"Where are you two going?" Sirius asked, looking mischievous.

"We have to go to the library real quick before class because he forgot my textbook there." Kathy explained.

Everyone glanced at each other. "See you in class then," Remus said quickly, pushing Kathy towards the double doors. When they were out of ear shot Nadine and Sirius both started to elaborate.

"They were probably going to sneak off to some broom closet," Nadine laughed.

"No, they're going to the library, but to some reclusive corner no one will find them." Sirius debated, and both he and Nadine laughed.

"You guys are so…" Lily trailed off, trying to think of a proper word. This caused Sirius to smile.

"My, my, I think I just caused Lily Evans to actually become speechless." Sirius teased, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Just leave them alone; you should be happy that finally Remus has found someone to be happy with." Lily chastised him.

Nadine stood up, shaking her head. "You are such a dork Lily."

Lily frowned, but said nothing, collecting her bag from the floor. James stood up next to her, and waited for her to finish.

"Are you three leaving us now?" Chloe questioned. She saw James sneer at her, and then he started to walk away.

"No, it's time to go to class." Lily answered, pointing at her watch as she did. Standing up, she ignored James' present desire to go to class, and waited for Chloe.

Chloe looked over and saw that Sirius too was standing up, collecting his things, and grabbing a piece of toast before it disappeared. Groaning, Chloe stood up and grabbed her book bag from the floor. Walking quickly to join up with the others, she followed silently, James sending her a dark look when every time she stood next to Lily or Sirius. These were often countered with an apologetic look from Lily, but nobody said anything, and Sirius remained oblivious in his hung-over state.

They entered the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, and as soon as Sirius sat down, James quickly decided to occupy the one next to him where Chloe would sometimes choose to sit if available. Lily and Sirius both gave him reproachful looks, but at last Lily sat next to Chloe in front of the two. Remus and Peter came in closer to the bell, Remus casting curious looks at Peter, as he seemed to be a lot more nervous then usual.

"Peter, where the hell have you been lately?" James asked loudly.

"I've been getting help from Flitwick in Charms," Peter stuttered quietly. James went to say something, but he was quickly quieted by Professor Fogerty, who had never appreciated James' loud behavior.

Chloe tried to ignore James' sour attitude toward her, and tried to ignore the sickening feeling that filled her every motion or thought. She did not know what was wrong, why she felt so… so iwrong/i when normally she would do everything in her power to move on, to put everything behind her. Defence seemed to pass slowly, as Professor Fogerty explained the theory behind the Flagrante Curse. Chloe had begun to think that the clock was slow, and every so often she would ask Lily what time it was according to her watch, to only find out that the clock on the wall was in fact correct.

"Professor, we'll we be able to test this out?" Sirius burst out, interrupting Professor Fogerty, who frowned.

"We will after you have proven to me that you understand the theory. That is why for your homework you will all be writing a four foot essay on the purpose and use of such a curse." The class groaned quietly to themselves, and before Fogerty could say another word the bell rang, and everyone seemed to jump up in excitement.

As they exited the classroom, Chloe made sure to keep her distance from James, and wished Lily goodbye as she went with James to be alone for Lunch. Chloe turned to Remus who was talking to Peter.

"…come to me if you need help." Remus was telling Peter.

Peter nodded, aware that Chloe was listening in. "It wasn't my choice; Professor Flitwick said I had to do it." Peter glanced away from Remus and at Chloe, looking a little embarrassed.

"How long do you have to get help for?" Chloe asked, feeling sorry that she made Peter so uncomfortable.

"On-only for a few weeks I-I think." Peter stammered.

Deciding it would probably be best to leave Peter alone, Chloe chose to start walking down to the Great Hall, Remus, Peter, and Sirius following. Partially listening to the other three talk, Chloe tried to think of a way to solve her problems. Obviously, the easiest choice would to be what James wants, and tell Sirius about Ryan. But somehow, even though that was the easiest choice, it was also the hardest. How was she going to tell Sirius in a way that wouldn't send him into complete insanity like it had almost done to James? She certainly couldn't just take him aside and tell him that the past two years she had been keeping a secret from him, and that it was he had a son. No, she doubted that would go over well.

Her other choice was to let James cool down a bit and then talk to him about possibly helping her by keeping her secret until after exams, and school was finished. Then, she would tell Sirius about Ryan, and he wouldn't do anything to drastic. At least, she hoped. But that still left her wondering how to tell Sirius about Ryan. Of course no matter how she told Sirius about Ryan, it wouldn't be easy. It would be hard all around, and Chloe knew that all she had to do was to find out a way to tell them that would cause the least amount of damage.

"Chloe?" Sirius said gently from beside her.

Glancing up at Sirius, Chloe suddenly felt very naked as he eyed worriedly with his cold yet warm grey eyes. Looking away as fast she had looked at him, she mumbled incoherently. At that, Sirius stopped her from walking, and forced Chloe to look at him. She saw now that the others had gone ahead, Remus glancing back anxiously.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," Chloe muttered, her bottom lip quivering.

"Don't lie," Sirius frowned.

"It's nothing Sirius, really. I just… I haven't been feeling well, that's all." Chloe told him, not really lying.

"Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Sirius asked, sounding concerned.

Chloe gave a small chuckle, shaking her head. "No, Sirius, I'm fine. It's all right – I just need to eat. Yes, that's what's wrong." Chloe told him, trying to convince even herself that the knots her stomach were in had nothing to do with her present situation.

"Are you sure?" Sirius insisted.

"You're starting to sound like my mother." Chloe grinned, trying to get Sirius off her trail of nerves.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but gave up. Moving away from her, he settled to just walk along next to her. Glad to have him off her trail now, Chloe calmed down a little. Of course, the strange feeling she had felt the whole day was still there, but Chloe was starting to get used to it. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt so strange, but she hoped it was just her nerves after the night before. Walking silently next to Sirius, she let him talk.

"Do you think James is acting strange today?" Sirius asked her. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I asked him what was bothering him and he said nothing. That's all he will say. He's never acted like that before. He usually tells me what's wrong. Well, normally I know what's wrong. It isn't hard with him. It always has to do with Lily, and really there isn't anything I can do. I'm just not good at this sort of thing – it's always me who needs the help." Sirius admitted, and glanced at Chloe again, who quickly agreed with a smile.

"We still love you for it, though." Chloe teased.

Sirius smirked a little, and fell silent. The rest of the way to the Great Hall they stayed with way, never catching up to Remus and Peter until they sat down. James and Lily weren't there, and Chloe hoped they weren't off some what arguing. She knew Lily was angry that James had acted so irrationally, but she also knew that Lily was completely in sympathy towards her. It had only been a matter of time before something happened, and Chloe knew Lily had always been conscious of that factor whether she let her know it or not.

"Does anyone know why James is so angry today?" Sirius asked Peter and Remus.

"I didn't notice that anything was bothering him." Peter admitted.

Remus looked up from his plate. "I saw him arguing with Snape the other day – it probably has something to do with that. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure."

Chloe glanced up at this and saw Remus give her a quick look. She wondered if Lily had explained to him what had happened, and she wondered what his opinion on the matter was, but at the same time feared it. Knowing Remus, she would probably receive a long lecture on how she should have seen it coming, and that it had been only a matter of time before James found out. To her surprise however, Remus looked at her again and offered a comforting smile as Sirius moved on to the topic of how greasy Severus' hair was getting.

By the end of Lunch, Chloe had somewhat calmed down a little. She had put all worry behind her, and finally decided that the knots in her stomach simply had to do with night before. Glad that her next class would be without James, Chloe excused herself from the Great Hall to go up and get her Astronomy textbook which she had left in her Dormitory. Remus joined her.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Remus asked, sounding humorous.

"I can tell you right now, though it may seem like James has won, it's still all on my terms. I am not just going to spring the information on Sirius like he wants me to. It won't help the situation at all." Chloe asserted.

Remus gave a short chuckle. "You can't be serious, Chloe? I can see past your words, I know that James scared the living day lights out of you."

"Well…" Chloe trailed off knowing that Remus was right. "Maybe he did, but I'm not going to let him ruin any chance I have to tell Sirius about Ryan, and make sure that they still have a bond after everything." Chloe went silent, daring Remus to refute what she had just said.

"Chloe," Remus started gently, "You and I both know that deep down what you fear isn't that Ryan won't have a father, but that you may never have a chance with Sirius again after everything is said and done."

Chloe stopped walking, and looked at Remus, frowning. "It's true, isn't it?" she said, looking at the floor. "I… I never really thought about it like that."

Remus gave her an encouraging smile, nudging her to look at him. "Tell him on your own terms, and make sure James doesn't ruin your chances."

Chloe broke out into a smile, and hugged Remus. She still felt sick, but she was relieved that Remus was on her side. She was happy that he wasn't lecturing her like she thought he would. Pulling away, she forced a smile, and Remus laughed. Putting his arm on her shoulders, the two started walking to the Gryffindor tower.

"Are you all right, though, Chloe?" Remus asked.

"Why?"

"You haven't looked good all morning." Remus explained, giving her a worried look.

Chloe scrunched up her nose, one hand falling to her stomach. "I'm not really sure what's wrong. I haven't felt right at all this morning. I thought it was just the stress from James, but I think it's something more. But what that something is, I just don't know."

"I'm sure your just anxious Chloe, it will go away." Remus agreed.

"I hope so," Chloe mumbled as they turned on to the seventh floor, the Portrait Hole just in view. They quickly said the password, got Chloe's books, and went to their Astronomy class, just below the Astronomy tower.

"He is being such a prat about this whole thing." Lily grumbled to Chloe as they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner that night. Chloe shrugged in exasperation.

"I just give up on trying to get him to see it my way. He doesn't seem to understand why you were so scared to tell anyone. I told him you were hurt, and upset, and the last thing you needed was for everyone to know you were… well that you were what you were. But that's James, always being stubborn and seeing things only his way." Lily whined, and Chloe nodded.

"It doesn't matter, Lily. If I couldn't get him to understand, I don't think you can either. I just have to hope he won't going telling Sirius and destroying any chance I have at making things right. If only I could get him to give me a second chance." Chloe wondered aloud.

"I wouldn't bother, Chloe." Lily argued. "What James needs is time to think about it on his own. In the end he'll see what is best for Sirius, Ryan, and you. I just hope that in the mean time Severus leaves everyone alone." Lily scowled as if she were looking at Severus at that moment.

"Don't be mad at him, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't want you to waste your energy on it – there are other things that you need to worry about." Chloe reasoned.

"Oh, and like what?" Lily urged.

"NEWT's are soon, and then there is the matter of getting a job after Hogwarts." Chloe listed.

Lily gave a little laugh. "Those things come second to the sanity of my friends." Lily gave Chloe a look that clearly meant stop-being-so-damn-proud-and-accept-my-help.

"I'm glad you thinking about my sanity," Chloe laughed.

"I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't." Lily justified as they enter the Great Hall.

Not to far away, at the Gryffindor table, Chloe spotted everyone sitting. Remus was in animate conversation with Kathy, while Nadine and James were talking about Quidditch. Sirius was playing with his food, half-listening to what Peter was saying. As Lily and Chloe approached, Chloe hoped that maybe James had relaxed a little, but when James looked at the pair, his frown reappeared, and he looked back at Nadine, continuing his conversation.

Lily rolled her eyes at Chloe as she took a seat between Sirius and James. Chloe, instead, decided to sit beside Remus and Peter.

"Where have you two been?" Sirius asked, noticing that Chloe had arrived.

"We were in the Library," Lily answered.

"What could you possibly do in the Library?" Sirius smirked, stabbing a piece of pork with his fork.

Chloe fought the urge to laugh. "If you visited more often for reasons that actually had to do with school, maybe you'll find it is quite useful." Chloe teased.

Sirius barked out laughter, causing a few of the surrounding people to stare in surprise. Everyone else laugh, even James managing a small smile. For a moment Chloe believed that everything was normal, even the knots in her stomach seemed to relax. But just like a moment before, everyone returned to the way they were before, and Chloe saw once again the disgusted glare from James, and she shrunk into her seat.

Deciding it would be best just to keep quiet, and eat her dinner; Chloe pretended that she was quite happy being silent. Soon everyone but Remus and Lily, were engaged in a conversation about Quidditch, and the upcoming match. Chloe only half-listened, avoiding any temptation to join in the conversation, and possibly upset James. Sure, it went against everything Chloe was about, but she wasn't ready to make a big scene in front of so many people.

"I wonder where Professor McGonagall went?" Remus pondered, looking at the front table.

Chloe followed his gaze. Sure enough, the seat that was usually occupied by Professor McGonagall was empty, as well as Professor Dumbledore's. If one were empty it would not have seemed so out of place, but both put Chloe on edge. As if already knowing, Chloe quickly turned in her seat to see Danielle and Professor McGonagall at the double doors, their eyes simultaneously scanning the Gryffindor table.

Immediately Chloe knew something was wrong, and the knots in her stomach seemed to clench tightly together. Her heart beat madly under her robes, and she fought hard to breathe evenly. One shaky knee's, Chloe stood up.

"What happened…?" Chloe stumbled slightly as she moved out into the aisle between the two house tables, and Danielle spotted her. Without having to be beckoned Chloe was already started walking over to her sister, her knees refusing to stop shaking, as her thoughts ran wild. Something was very wrong, and not just with her anymore, it was Ryan. She knew it.

"Chloe where are you going?" Sirius called after her, but she ignored him.

Danielle reached Chloe, and not wanting to cause any more of a scene she pulled Chloe out of the Great Hall and to a side corridor, where McGonagall stood waiting. Fear filled Chloe as she saw McGonagall's face, and she quickly looked at Danielle for her to tell her what she didn't want to hear.

"It's Ryan, he's at St. Mungo's, he's-"

"He's no…?" Chloe pleaded, fearing the worst.

Danielle quickly shook her head. "No, he's fine, at least for now. He got into some magically cleaning products at home, got poisoned, and he went into such a fit at the hospital they had to put him under. They said he should be okay, they just don't know when he'll wake up. But I'm sure he's going to be fine." Danielle reassured her sister, hoping Chloe wouldn't lose complete control.

Thankfully, Chloe managed to put a sane head on, at least the best she could manage. The fear of something much worse and much more final dissipated slightly, but more then ever she wanted to see her son. Searching her sister's eyes for truth, she looked to McGonagall and spoke quickly. "I want to go see him; I need to see my son."

"Follow me, Miss Roberts; Professor Dumbledore has set up a Port-key that we can use up in his office. We have twenty minutes to get there in time.

"Thank you," Chloe nodded, falling on her sister for support. She had been so scared, and her knees were just starting to stop shaking. Following McGonagall they entered the Entrance Hall, and started up the Marble steps to Dumbledore's office.

"Chloe, what's wrong!" a voice shouted from behind.

Chloe turned to see Sirius running towards them, trying to catch up with them. Words seemed to escape her, and Sirius' face was so questioning. As Chloe searched her mind for the right words to explain, Danielle stepped in. "It's Ryan, he's ill."

"Ryan? That's your cousin right?" Sirius asked, looking bewildered.

Nobody corrected him. "He's at St. Mungo's; we're going to see him." Danielle explained.

Sirius looked to Chloe. She knew without saying that he wanted to come, and she nodded when he told her, "I'm coming with you."

"Just go back Sirius, don't worry about me." Chloe argued, her hands rushing to his chest, as she tried to push him away.

"No, I'm coming with you." Sirius protested, and fought against Chloe's feeble attempts to elude him.

Chloe glanced at Professor McGonagall who was wearing an incomprehensible expression. Searching for answers she could not get, McGonagall stepped in. "Mr. Black, this is of no concern to you. I would ask you to please return to your meal in the Great Hall."

Sirius looked at Chloe, seemingly being torn between two choices. Chloe almost willed him to fight back, suddenly having the over-grown urge to let him come, to see Ryan, and to find out the truth. But at last Sirius seemed to reach his decision, and backed away slightly, giving in.

"Fine, I'll stay." Sirius decided aloud, looking to McGonagall.

"Very well," she said to him and turned to Chloe and Danielle. "We must hurry; there is only a fifteen more minutes before the portkey leaves. Follow me." McGonagall turned on her heel, and started to walk up to Dumbledore's office. With a lasting look to Sirius, Chloe joined her sister in following McGonagall. Chloe couldn't deny that she was regretting her choice, to leave Sirius behind, but knew and hoped it would be for the best.

They reached Dumbledore's office, seven minutes to spare, and after giving the password to the Gargoyle protecting the Headmaster's office, they were standing on the spiraling staircase until it came to the door to the office. Without knocking, McGonagall opened the door, and entered without hesitation.

Only on two other occasions had Chloe been in the Headmasters office, both times having to do with her pregnancy and schooling. As she entered she was greeted with a warm smile from Professor Dumbledore who was standing behind his desk, holding an old wizards hat.

"Chloe, Danielle," he greeted, nodding his head.

"Thank you Professor for everything, I just…I can't thank you enough." Chloe was at a loss for words as she watched McGonagall take the old hat from Dumbledore's hands, and walk around the desk back to she and Danielle.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as he continued to smile. "I would do anything to make sure that my student's are safe and that the families of the students are as well. And by law, I believe I am obligated to let you go so you can sign the papers for your son."

Chloe felt her heart lighten for a moment; Dumbledore always seemed to spread such calm when in the room with him.

"Take hold of the hat, it should be leaving in two minutes." Professor McGonagall was saying, holding out the hat for the two to take, which Danielle and Chloe both gripped firmly.

Holding up her watch, McGonagall watched the time, counting down the seconds. Once again the nervousness filled Chloe, and with her free hand, she leaned on Danielle.

"One minute to go," McGonagall announced. At this same moment the door to Dumbledore's office burst open, and all four people turned to see who had entered. In the door way stood Sirius who was out of breath. Seeming to take in what was going on, before Chloe could say anything, and for McGonagall to protest, Sirius jumped forward and took hold of the old hat, and with a tug behind her navel, Chloe was swept away from Hogwarts.

Landing into St. Mungo's main reception area, Chloe tried to grasp what had just happened. Sirius was standing next to her, and already McGonagall was fuming.

"Mr. Black, I have no idea what possessed you to pull a stunt like that, but once I have got Miss Roberts settled you will be returning to Hogwarts with me immediately!" McGonagall raged.

"It's all right Professor, he can stay." Chloe broke in, looking to McGonagall.

Speechless at the decision, McGonagall gave Chloe a questioning look. "Are you sure that is what you want?"

Chloe took a moment to think, but before she could she heard a familiar voice behind her calling her name. Turning around Chloe was meant with their Aunt's familiar face. However there was a much more worried expression upon her face then Chloe could ever remember. Noticing that there was a few extra people, she glanced back at Sirius who moved closer to join them.

"The Healer's say he's all right." Her Aunt Linda said gently, looking at Chloe. "He's up on the Third Floor, in the Dilys Derwent ward." Aunt Linda told them, sending a curious look at Sirius.

"Aunt Linda, this is Sirius." Chloe finally managed to speak, as he drew level with them.

"Sirius?" she repeated, glancing at the boy and then back at Chloe with a surprised look on her face.

"Nice to meet you," Sirius said, a little unsure of what was going on.

Giving her Aunt a hard look that told her to say nothing more, her Aunt Linda let go of the matter. Looking to Professor McGonagall, she took the woman's hand. "Thank you for bringing them here, please thank Dumbledore for me." Chloe's Aunt Linda said.

Itching to get to her son, Chloe tried to get her Aunt's attention, and with a quick 'goodbye' her Aunt Linda finally turned away, and started to walk. "The lifts are this way," she told them.

Finally walking on her own, Chloe followed her Aunt, Sirius and Danielle behind her. They clambered onto a lift with two other Healers. The lift went up, and after spending a few nerve-wrecked minutes as the lift stopped at each floor, at last the lift stopped at the third floor.

"Third Floor: Potion and Plant Poisoning." A voice said above them, and they stepped into a long hall that had five doors on either side, a title above each one telling them which ward it was. Without her Aunt's help, Chloe read 'Dilys Derwent' above the first door, and ran in front of her Aunt and entered the room.

"Chloe!" Mrs. Roberts called from the end of the empty room. It was a small room, but warm and inviting. Decorated for small children, the few beds that lined the walls were almost like cribs.

Chloe didn't answer her mother when she called her name, as her eyes fell on the black curly haired boy who lay asleep in the crib that Mrs. Roberts stood by. Rushing over to the bed, Chloe bent over it, her hands encircling her son, she picked him up gently, making sure not to hurt him. Holding him in her arms, she frowned at how small he looked, how pale his skin was, and at the dark circled surrounding his usually bright and open eyes.

"They say he should be waking up in a few hours." Mrs. Roberts said softly from the other side of the bed.

Chloe tore her eyes from Ryan and at her mother. "Thank you," she said hoarsely.

Mrs. Roberts nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Looking back at Ryan, Chloe started to rock him back and forth, closing her eyes as she felt his body move as he breathed in and out. _He's okay, he's breathing, he's just sleeping. _She thought to herself. Behind her, she heard Danielle join her. Fluttering her eyes open, Chloe remembered Sirius. Turning on her heel gently as not to wake Ryan she looked to the doorway.

There he stood, his hand gripping the door way as he stared at the scene before him, as he stared at Ryan. His chest heaved, his jaw tightened, and Chloe opened her mouth to explain, to stop him from doing what she knew he would do. As she did she watched him stumble back, his hand slipping from the door frame, and he shook his head, his eyes turning to the ground, and looking as if the world had just collapsed on top of him.

"Sirius…" Chloe heard herself say, but it was too late. Sirius was gone.


	19. A Father's Love

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Nineteen:**

**A Father's Love**

"Don't worry about Ryan, Chloe, you _need_ to find Sirius." Danielle was telling Chloe as she stood, trying to decided what she wanted to do. Ryan was back in his crib, still asleep, still looking as ill as he had when Chloe had first picked him up, but now she looked just as pale as he did.

"I just don't know-" Chloe started, but her mother and Aunt quickly hushed her.

"Go," Mrs. Roberts urged her daughter, giving her a light push. "You will know when you find him."

Taking a shaky breath, Chloe nodded. Looking at Ryan, she quickly kissed him on the forehead, and turned away to the door. As she left she took a lasting look at her family, at little Ryan in his fragile looking state. Staring down the empty hallway, Chloe didn't bother with the lift, and raced towards the stairs on the other side of the hall. She pushed past a passing Healer as she went, who sputtered at her in annoyance telling her to slow down, but Chloe ignored him.

Pushing open the doors to the stairwell, Chloe looked down the stairs and saw no one, but quickly glanced up when she heard movement above. For a brief moment she saw a flash of black hair two floors above, and Chloe knew at once it was Sirius. Taking a deep breath Chloe started running up the steps, trying to catch up with him.

"Sirius, please come here! We need to talk!" Chloe yelled after him, but Sirius seemed to ignore her. This only pushed Chloe to run harder, and eventually caught up with Sirius on the sixth floor, where they both came to a dead end, a single door that led out to the roof. Sirius had stopped at this top landing, his back to Chloe, his shoulders shaking.

"Sirius?" Chloe said in a quiet voice. He said nothing, and Chloe waited patiently, praying that he would answer, praying that he would send the fear that filler her heart, her soul, and mind away.

It seemed like an eternity passed before Sirius at last turned to Chloe. He didn't look at her at first, choosing to stare at the ground, allowing his over-grown hair to cover his eyes, and disallow Chloe from being able to see his true feelings. Stepping forward, Chloe reached out her hand to touch Sirius, but he quickly shoved it away.

"Don't touch me," he bit out, finally looking at her.

Chloe fought the urge to gasp as his cold grey eyes hit her own. Anger and hurt seemed to cloud his eyes, and Chloe saw how his clenched hands shook as he fought to keep control. His jaw was still firmly shut, tensing and relaxing as if he was trying to form the right words.

"Sirius I didn't want this to happen this way, I just thought-" Chloe started, but was cut off by Sirius.

"Exactly how did you see this going? Did you expect me to see_ him_ and just jump with joy that for the last – what? – year and a half you have been lying to me about having a… having a _son_." Sirius' voice shook on the last word, and Chloe feared that she had done more damage than she had previously thought.

"I'm sorry," Chloe whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "It was all wrong; I should have never kept him from you. As soon as I had found out I should have gone to you or James or to Remus, but I didn't and chose to just leave it all behind. I couldn't face you…" Chloe began to cry, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry Sirius; I was the coward, and an idiot to believe that this would all work out for the best. Remus and James, and everyone is right, I'm the fool here. But please don't hold it against Ryan; don't hold my mistakes against him. He doesn't deserve any of it." Chloe begged of Sirius.

Sirius said nothing, only turned away from her. Crying still, Chloe moved towards Sirius. This time he didn't back away, and she slowly put her hands on his face, and tried to force him to look at her. "Sirius please tell me you won't hold it against him?" she begged again.

Without warning, Sirius shoved Chloe away from him. "Just go Chloe, leave me alone." He growled hoarsely.

Hurt, Chloe backed away from him and to the stairs. Gripping the railing for support, Chloe's eyes went wild as she looked Sirius up and down. He was shaking more then ever, his wand tightly in his hand, and before Chloe could do anything he transformed into a great shaggy black dog. Staring, wide eyed Chloe went to yell, but before she could as fast as Sirius had turned into a dog he turned back into himself.

"Go away Chloe!" Sirius shouted, and turned to the doors behind him, and without pulling his wand out they burst open, and he walked out on to roof of St. Mungo's.

Without being told a third time, Chloe scrambled down the stairs, sobbing now from the shock of seeing such a thing, and from the hurt that Sirius had been so cruel. But again, what did she expect? iNot this, not this/i, Chloe repeated in her mind. When Chloe reached the fourth floor landing, she stopped to try and collect herself. She had already assumed what had happened – Sirius was an illegal Animagi. He must have wanted to transformed, and accidentally did, but changed his mind or something. That much didn't bother her. No what was worrying her now was what Sirius was doing, and if she was ever going to speak or see him again.

"Chloe?" Danielle's soft voice came floating up to Chloe from the floor below. "Chloe, are you all right?" she asked, turning up the stairs. Upon seeing her sister's fragile state, she quickly took Chloe in her arms and started to lead her down the steps. "What happened?" Danielle asked gently.

Chloe relayed to Danielle what had happened, calming down a little now having a sympathetic ear. They stopped near the ward, and Danielle quickly wiped Chloe's face with the sleeve of her robes, and fixed her hair which was now falling out of the bun she had put it in that morning.

"We're just going to have to wait Chloe," Danielle insisted, hugging her sister. "In the meantime you should get some sleep – you look horrible."

Danielle led Chloe back into the infants ward, and sat her down in a big chair that her mother transfigured from the old wooden one. Leaning against her on arm, Chloe stared at Ryan in his crib. His small, cute face had more colour in them now, his cheeks a little pink. The dark circles around his eyes were still there, but a little lighter, and Chloe prayed that soon they would disappear.

"Go to sleep Chloe," Mrs. Roberts said pulling a sheet off one of the other cribs, and draped it over Chloe's sagging body.

"He's not coming back," Chloe murmured, trying to keep her tired eyes open. "He's not coming back…" she whispered before her eyes shut and everything went black.

An hour later Chloe was shaken awake by Danielle, and Chloe looked at her confused. "It's nearly midnight, I have to go back to school; McGonagall says that you and Sirius can stay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Chloe said, hugging her sister and watched her leave with their Aunt down to the ground floor. Sitting up in her chair, Chloe looked to Ryan to see if he was awake. But he wasn't his, eyes still shut, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. But Chloe didn't mind, she could see the sleep was helping. The circles were gone, and his cheeks were a rosy red colour.

"He's getting better," Mrs. Roberts commented, sitting in a chair on the other side of Ryan's bed.

"Thank Merlin," Chloe mumbled, pulling her chair closer to the bed. Resting her chin on the crib, she reached forward with her hand, and smoothed back Ryan's hair off his forehead. Playing with his hair gently, Chloe tried to ignore the feeling of dread in her heart. Sirius still hadn't come back, and she was beginning to think that he wouldn't. He was probably on the London streets, or perhaps back in Hogsmeade. Maybe Diagon Alley? She didn't know where his safe haven in London was now that he lived with James.

Chloe couldn't help feel like a foolish little girl for thinking that everything would work itself out. She should have known that Sirius would have run – she was supposed to know Sirius enough, right? More then anything, Chloe wished Remus and Lily were there to talk some sense into her. They could help her find a way to get Sirius to come back, to see Ryan and be his father. But Chloe knew that they would be no better than she was at coming up with the ideas. Waiting seemed to be the only thing she could do without messing up.

"Chloe, I'm going to go get a cup of tea, would you like some?" Mrs. Roberts asked, moving around the crib.

Chloe looked up at her, and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"I'll be back soon," her mother assured her before turning and leaving her alone.

Everything seemed so hopeless. Sirius was most likely never to speak to her, and she knew it wouldn't be long before it got out that she had a son. She wouldn't be able to walk through the halls at school without being talked about. Though, that was nothing knew, she was after all, the girl who had stolen Sirius' heart, and sent him on his destructive path. Chloe felt like laughing upon thinking this, but instead tears erupted from her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she wasn't supposed to be so miserable, and Sirius wasn't supposed to be so far away.

Chloe sat there quietly; tears falling every now and then down her face. She would wipe them away without noticing, and she would return to her blank stare, watching her son sleep, her brain fuzzy. Her thoughts had turned far away from Sirius, her mind now filling with the days she had spent with Ryan when he was first born.

Never before in her life, had Chloe been more exhausted. Even with her mother's help, it had been non-stop. Her mother had always taken care of Ryan when she came home from work, letting Chloe get a few hours of shut eye before coming alive again, but during the night it was all up to Chloe, so her mother could sleep for work the next morning. She remembered rocking Ryan awake at four in the morning, staring at the clock, and dreaming of the moment when Ryan would at last calm down and sleep.

Thankfully by the age of five months, these irregular sleep patterns regulated, and Chloe managed to operate a little easier. She had fallen into a routine, one where every moment she had in-between bathing, feeding, playing, and soothing her son she would try and do her homework so she could eventually get all her credits, and eventually get a job at the ministry so she could move out and not depend on her mother any longer, and one day repair her for everything she had done. She owed it to her.

Sleepy again, Chloe's eyes seemed to droop, and she looked away from Ryan, resting her forehead on the railing now, her hand still tangled in Ryan's curly hair. Breathing in heavily, she closed her eyes hoping her mother wouldn't be too upset about the decision.

It took her a few moments before she realized that someone was walking towards her, and when she raised her head she had expected to see a healer. But who it was instead, knocked the air out of her lungs. Her eyes wide, she breathed hard as Sirius crossed the little distance he had left before he was standing directly above the crib.

Not daring to speak, Chloe sat up, pulling her hand away, and watched with wide, surprised eyes as Sirius looked at his sleeping son. His grey eyes look the small child up and down, finally resting on his face. In his eyes, Chloe could see the change in them, and she could see the awe in his face. He looked as if he was looking at a miracle – perhaps he was – as if he had just found his reason to live. Almost in slow motion, Chloe watched as Sirius reached out his hands, ones that were shaking a little, and gently picked up Ryan, supporting his head as he did so.

As Sirius got comfortable in his new position, Chloe stood up, griping the crib for support as her knees became weak. Sirius continued to stare at Ryan in loving amazement. This was what Chloe had wanted, she wanted to see Sirius happy, and she wanted to see him take Ryan in his arms.

As if finally realizing Chloe was there again, Sirius looked away from Ryan and at her. The hurt and hatred seemed to have disappeared from his eyes, and they were filled with an unreadable expression. Chloe risked a smile, and in return she received one.

"Sirius-"

"Chloe-"

They had spoken at the same time, and both stopped talking to let the other speak. After a few gestures for the other to speak, at last Sirius chose to start. "I shouldn't have run away like that, without an explanation. At first I assumed that you had done this all on purpose. And then I was angry that you had never told me; angry that I was the last to know, and I was angry that I had missed a year of my son's life, something I'll never get back. And I blamed it all on you."

"You can blame it all on me; if I had told you I was pregnant we wouldn't be in this position right now." Chloe agreed. She couldn't believe he had come back, that he was even talking to her.

"I could, but I won't." Sirius shook his head. "If I had just done the right thing in the first place this wouldn't have happened. I love you too much Chloe to blame everything on you."

The air escaped Chloe's throat, and for a moment they stood staring at each other in silence. Finally Chloe found her legs, and went around the crib, and Sirius faced her, still holding Ryan. Speaking a little more softly now, Sirius continued. "I still have a lot of questions for you, but they can wait. The only one I need the answer to is, will you let me love you and Ryan?"

Never before could Chloe remember being happier, besides the day she had held Ryan for the first time. "It's the only thing I have ever wanted," she leaned forward, finally able to say the words she had wanted to say for so long, "because I love you too Sirius."

A grin broke out on Sirius' face, and leaned towards Chloe, wanting to kiss her. But as he did, the two became quickly aware that the tiny body in Sirius' arms was moving. Pulling apart, Chloe almost shrieked with joy when she saw Ryan's eyes had opened, meeting his father's grey eyes with his own. She stayed silent, watching as Ryan kept still and quiet as he gazed upon his father's face for the first time. He didn't look scared, and was looking at Sirius with a curious look. His little fist rose into the air, reaching for something, and Chloe's mouth twitched as Sirius leaned his face towards Ryan, and let him grasp a strand of his long hair, and let him give it a little tug.

After a few minutes, Sirius looked at Chloe, tears in his eyes. Chloe gave a shaky laugh, she took Sirius face in her hands, feeling the stubble that had started to grow, and pulled his face towards hers for a kiss. It was pure ecstasy to Chloe, to finally let herself go, and have what she wanted, what they wanted. Pulling apart breathlessly, Ryan whining from being almost crushed between his parents, Sirius chose to sit in the chair by his crib, Ryan still in his arms.

Room still in the chair, Sirius and Chloe squeezed together, Ryan still in his father's arms. Chloe leaned her head on Sirius, and together they watched as their son looked from them in amazement.

"This is you dada," Chloe said to him, smiling brightly, "Can you say dada?"

"Muma!" Ryan burst out, and Chloe and Sirius laughed.

"He'll learn in time," Sirius mumbled, kissing Chloe on the cheek quickly before looking at his son.

They sat in silence for some time, just watching Ryan, occasionally saying something. After half an hour had passed Mrs. Roberts returned with two teas and a smile on her face when she saw Sirius had returned, and appeared to be calm. She had went to leave when Chloe noticed her, and invited her to come in.

"He's awake," Mrs. Roberts said brightly, taking her grandson in his arms when Chloe and Sirius stood. "Such a strong little boy," she cooed to him, and looked at Chloe and then to Sirius. "You must be Sirius Black."

Sirius gave a smile, and nodded. "Yes, sorry to arrive so late." He said light-heartedly.

Another shaky laugh escaped Chloe's mouth, and as linked hands with Sirius. "Mum-" she started to say but Mrs. Roberts cut her off.

"I can watch him," she assured her daughter.

Chloe gave a thankful smile, and pulled Sirius to follow her. She saw him give a longing look to Ryan that made her heart beat a little faster with happiness. She knew in that moment that no matter what, Sirius loved Ryan that same as her, and just as he expected. As they exited the ward, and entered the deserted hall, Chloe pulled Sirius in the first room she saw. It turned out to be a storage room for cleaning supplies.

"I wanted to talk in private," Chloe said when Sirius gave her a questioning grin.

"I know," Sirius said, still grinning.

"Are you still angry with me?" Chloe asked, still completely clear on how Sirius felt. She knew he loved her, that he most likely loved Ryan, but still, she needed him to tell her exactly what he felt.

Sirius' smile slipped away, as he looked thoughtful. "Yes, well no, it's complicated. I want to forgive you, Chloe, but it's going to take time. But I don't want to miss any more of my son's life." Sirius asserted.

Chloe gave a meek smile. "When you left I never thought you were going to come back."

"I almost didn't," Sirius admitted. "But my mind kept going back to Ryan's face. When I first saw him, in your arms I knew immediately he was mine. He looked like I did when I was a baby, and I… it seemed like I had always known or something. I don't know what it was, but I needed to come back." Sirius confessed, his cool eyes drifting from her own again.

Chloe smiled, and like she had before, held his face to look at her in the eye. "I know you haven't fully forgiven me yet, but…" she trailed off, and Sirius grinned.

Without a word, he moved her hands from his face and to his neck, and then pulled her face towards his, their lips meeting again in another ecstasy filled kiss. Sure, it may have not been the most romantic place, but Chloe liked the feeling of his lips against hers, and sharing his air. She liked being so close him, feeling his warm hands roam over her body, while she did the same.

"I think," Sirius said raggedly, pulling away, but leaning his forehead against Chloe's. "If you kissed me like that more often I would find a way to forgive you a little faster."

Chloe pushed Sirius away playfully, but immediately pulled him back to her, wanting him close. Staring in his eyes, she felt that everything was right. Of course, there were still things to be sorted out, but seeing the look of confidence in his eyes reassured her to believing that everything would sort itself out.

"After Hogwarts," Sirius spoke softly, "I was wondering… maybe you and Ryan could come live with me in my London flat."

Chloe tried to hide a grin, but she couldn't. "That would be great Sirius, really." She said quietly, and then leaned her head on his chest. "I'm so tired." Chloe murmured.

"Do you want to go back?" Sirius asked.

"We should," Chloe agreed, and let Sirius lead her out of the store closet. They walked the short distance back into the ward, and saw that Ryan was asleep in his crib, Mrs. Roberts sitting half awake in the chair opposite him. She looked up as Chloe and Sirius neared arms around each other.

"You two look exhausted," Mrs. Roberts commented dryly, and stood up. "I could write to Professor McGonagall to come and get you and bring you back to Hogwarts." She suggested.

Chloe didn't have to look at Sirius to know what his answer would be. She shook her head, and looked at Ryan. "We're going to stay until morning, when he gets released, and then we'll go back. I'm too tired to go back now." Chloe said, and leaned on Sirius.

Mrs. Roberts gave a tired smile. "Well, I hope you don't mind, but I'm tired. If you're going to stay the night, I'm going to go home, and I'll come back in the morning to get Ryan."

Nodding in a agreement, Chloe let go of Sirius and walked over to her mother. Hugging her tightly, Chloe thanked her mother. "Thanks for everything, Mum, really. I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you," Mrs. Roberts said pulling away.

"I love you too." Chloe chorused after her with a smile. As Mrs. Roberts put on her cloak, she went over to Sirius.

"It's good to finally meet you," Mrs. Roberts said gently.

Sirius nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's good to meet you too. Thanks for… thanks for everything." Sirius finished a little awkward.

A knowing smile spread across Mrs. Roberts face, and she reached out for Sirius' arm. Grasping it gently, she squeezed it lightly. "Good night Sirius."

"Good night," Sirius replied looking a little relieved.

With one last good bye, Chloe watched as her mother left, and turned back to Sirius, who was looking at her for answers. Glancing over to the big chair, she reached for Sirius' hand, and pulled him over to it. Almost throwing him on to it, she plopped herself onto his lap, and curled her small body while he wrapped his arms around her. Making sure that she could see Ryan from where she lay, they sat quietly, and soon the room was filled with their sleeping breaths.

**A/N: So this has taken me a while to update, sorry. There are few parts of this chapter that I actually like, to be honest. What was in my head has been pretty difficult to write out, I'll admit. So I hope you liked this chapter, and that it was everything you wanted. Thank you so much for reading, and all the reviews you have given me so far have helped greatly! Thanks!!!**


	20. End of the Mistake

**Beautiful Mistake Chapter Twenty:**

**End of the Mistake**

The familiar smell of baby powder filled Chloe's nostrils, and she forced herself not to laugh as she watched Sirius struggle to change Ryan's diaper. She had told him there was a spell that was much easier, but he had been determined to do it the old fashion way. So Chloe's mother had been kind enough to get him the things he needed, and standing in the ward, before Professor McGonagall was due to come get Sirius and Chloe, he started to change Ryan.

All in all Ryan seemed to be enjoying it, along with the few female healers in the Hospital who had come to watch the spectacle. Out of them all however, Chloe enjoyed it the most. Sirius was covered in white baby powder, sputtering and cursing under his breath as he waved the dirty diaper around, holding it with the tip of his wand. Finally finding it too difficult to contain, Chloe burst out laughing, and pulled out her wand. Waving it with easy the diaper disappeared, and then turned to Ryan. Holding his legs, she waved her wand, and glanced at Sirius.

"This is how it is done." Chloe smirked, and waved her wand. As if an invisible wipe had cleaned Ryan, Chloe pointed her wand at Sirius, waved it again and watched as the white baby powder cleared away from his robes, and handed Sirius a clean diaper to put on Ryan. "I'll let you do this part."

Turning away, Chloe started to collect Ryan's things, her mother helping her. When Sirius cheered in victory, Chloe and Mrs. Roberts both turned to see Sirius holding Ryan in his arms, fully changed, and giggling. Sirius grinned at her, and for a moment Chloe thought her heart was melting. Even after everything, Sirius was still smiling at her, and taking every chance he could to be a father to Ryan.

Walking over to him, Chloe took Ryan out of Sirius' arms. She was so glad to see that her little boy was laughing again, being himself again. For a while she had been afraid that maybe Ryan wouldn't be the same after the poisoning, but it wasn't the case. Her mother had assured her countless times that these kinds of things happen all of the time, and there was no reason for Chloe to worry, and this confirmed it.

Hugging Ryan to her chest, Chloe caught a glimpse of Professor McGonagall at the door, and Chloe closed her eyes, and inhaled the sweet scent of her son. As he tugged on her hair, she never wanted to let him go. Her eyes fluttering open, they met the loving grey ones of Sirius. Slowly she released Ryan, and Sirius took him from her arms. Chloe watched, smiling to herself, as Sirius said his own goodbyes, and at last handed Ryan to Mrs. Roberts, her mother.

"Is everything in order then?" Professor McGonagall asked when Sirius and Chloe approached her, keeping a distance from each other now under their Professor's watch.

"Yes, I've signed the release papers. He's going home with my mum." Chloe told McGonagall.

McGonagall nodded, glancing at Sirius for a moment and then turned around. "Follow me; Professor Dumbledore has set up a temporary connection by floo network to the school." She explained as she walked briskly up the hall. At last she slowed on the other side of the hall, and entered the last room.

Here, with her back to the other two, Sirius moved closer to Chloe, and pulled her hand into his own. Giving a light squeeze Chloe looked up at him and he gave her a smile, and kissed her quickly on the lips before McGonagall turned to look at them again. Motioning for them to go through, Sirius stepped forward first.

"In you go," McGonagall ushered Sirius on.

Stepping into the green flames, Sirius turned to face Chloe. Giving a thin smile, he winked before calling, "Hogwarts!" and with a whoosh of smoke and a roar of flames Sirius disappeared in the green flames.

"You next Miss Roberts." McGonagall nodded at the fireplace.

Chloe nodded back, and without a word she followed in Sirius' footsteps and stepped into the fireplace. The trickling feeling absorbed Chloe's body, and through the flashing green flames she could see McGonagall watching her expectantly. Breathing in deeply, Chloe said clearly, "Hogwarts!"

The flames rallied around her, and she felt her feet be swept up. Tucking her elbows close, Chloe seemed to spin before at last she was almost leaping into Professor McGonagall's office, bumping into Sirius as she did so. Sirius let out a laugh, and caught her before she fell, and moments later Professor McGonagall came in, much more gracefully.

Chloe and Sirius stood closer to the door, while Professor McGonagall went to her desk, and started to shuffle papers around. It was a few minutes before at last McGonagall looked up at them bemused. "You will find the rest of the students eating lunch. You will attend your afternoon classes – you have been excused from any work in your morning ones." McGonagall listed, and sat down at her desk. "You can leave now," she added when they both stood there for further instruction.

"Thank you Professor," Chloe said as Sirius tugged on her sleeve to leave.

McGonagall raised her head once again, and gave Chloe a thin, twitch of a smile. "You are welcome," she responded, and turned back to her papers.

Feeling a little proud of herself, at last Chloe followed Sirius out of Professor McGonagall's office and into the hallway. Students were walking up and down the hall coming and going to the Great Hall. Laughter and light chatter met Chloe's ears, and she suddenly realized after everything had occurred she was back at Hogwarts where she was supposed to be living a normal teenaged life.

Looking at Sirius, he saw the apprehensive glance in Chloe's eye, and pulled her by the hand the opposite away of the Great Hall. They walked for some time in silence, not noticing the curious glances they received from other students they passed. Eventually they came to an empty classroom which Sirius pulled Chloe into. Shutting the door behind her, Sirius turned to face Chloe, still holding her one hand.

"I didn't want to go back just yet." Sirius murmured, running his left hand through a loose lock of hair.

"Neither did I," Chloe whispered, leaning into the soft caress, her eyes shutting for a moment.

"You look tired," Sirius said, pulling her close. She leaned her head on his chest, and breathed a sigh of relief that she had wanted to let go of for a long time. Ryan was safe and healthy, and in another four months she would see him again and at last start anew. And perhaps, she would start new with Sirius.

"I am tired," Chloe said, muffled, against Sirius' chest. "Do you think McGonagall would kill me if I just went back to bed?" Chloe asked, pulling away a little.

Sirius gave a light chuckle. "Probably, but what's life without risk?"

Chloe smiled, and moved away from Sirius and over to one of the desks. Pulling out a chair, she sat down, and Sirius sat on top of the desk, facing her. Chloe leaned back, and looked up at Sirius. She was still a little worried about everything. "What should we do now?"

"Well, eventually were going to have to leave, as I believe the second years have Transfiguration in here. But I think we should probably go see everyone." Sirius teased.

"Yeah probably, I'm sure Danielle hasn't had time to explain them what has happened. Lily and Remus are probably out of their mind worried." Chloe wondered.

Sirius tensed slightly. "They know, then?"

"Yeah, Remus figured it out himself when I was still pregnant. Lily, I let her know a little bit into the year." Chloe explained, a little weary. She was beginning to get worried that this would make Sirius angry. However, his reaction seemed to mirror her feelings, as a look of worry filled his eyes.

"So I still have to tell James… and they all know." Sirius looked down at his feet, running his hand through his hair nervously.

Chloe almost laughed. Amused, she rubbed Sirius' leg so he would look her. "Sirius, as bad as it sounds, you were the last to find out. While, except for Peter, but still, James knows. And I think he'll be nothing but smiles when he hears you finally know the truth."

Sirius' eyes widened, and he too grinned. Leaning forward he kissed Chloe lightly on the forehead, and rocked back on the desk, and leaned forward again chuckling. "How in Merlin's name did you guys all keep this from me?"

Chloe took a breath shaking her head. "Honestly, if you hadn't found out last night, I wouldn't be surprised if James told you. He found out only three days ago, and he was pissed," Chloe emphasized. "He told me either I told you or he would."

"That actually explains a lot now that I think about it." Sirius admitted, "I didn't understand why James was being so foul towards."

"Well, now you know." Chloe said ominously. A feeling of absolute happiness seemed to fill Chloe. Sirius was understanding, he wasn't acting irrational like she feared. And most of all, she was beginning to think that he had forgiven her.

"Chloe," Sirius' soft voice filtered into Chloe's thoughts, and he pushed her chin up to look at him. Staring at her intently, he gave her an encouraging look. "I think it's time we go and see everyone."

Chloe slowly nodded, and stood up. As she did Sirius caught her, and pulled her close to him. His warm breath warmed her face, and their noses touched ever so slightly. A loot of amusement danced in his eyes, and slowly he leaned forward and kissed her softly, barely brushing his lips against hers. A shiver ran down her spine, and she went in for a more lasting one. Sirius chuckled against her lips, the vibrations running through both of their bodies. Kissing her more intently this time, Chloe felt her body go numb and she felt only ecstasy.

There was a loud banging at the door, and before Chloe or Sirius could even react it burst open and in came James, Remus, and Lily. Chloe pulled away from Sirius, and looked at them bewildered. How the hell had they known they were in the classroom? There was a wide grin on both Remus' and Lily's faces, while James seemed to be trying to figure out what he should make of the scene he had burst in on.

"Is there something we could do for you?" Sirius drawled, holding a little tighter on Chloe's hips, as if afraid she would grow embarrassed and pull away – as she had done before.

"We saw you guys on the map," Remus started, James still too stunned to say anything. "We wanted to know what happened…" he trailed off, a little cautious. He glanced at Chloe for answers, and she simply winked.

"What happened, eh?" Sirius asked, amused.

"Of come off it, Sirius," James demanded.

Finally Sirius loosened his grip on Chloe, and they both backed away from the desk, and standing next to each other they faced they're friends. More serious now, Sirius took Chloe's hand in his. "I know James," Sirius started, "About Ryan."

James seemed to take a few seconds to process this while Remus and Lily both grinned in relief. They both came towards Chloe, and Lily began to ask her questions. "Where did you guys go? Sirius had come back and said your cousin was at St. Mungo's, and then he left again. Danielle didn't say a thing to either of us."

"Ryan got sick," Chloe explained, "But he's okay now. And Sirius kind of came along." Chloe glanced at Sirius who smirked.

"So how did you find out?" Remus asked, looking to Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, trying to act cool about the situation. "I just sort of knew when I saw him. I mean, he looks a lot like I did when I was a baby."

"That is so adorable!" Lily exclaimed, and then looked over at James who was still standing away from them. "James, stop acting like a fool and get over here."

James seemed to snap out of it, but he still looked a little hesitant. Slowly he joined the group, wrapping an arm around Lily's waist. "I'm happy for you guys," James finally said, and looked to Chloe apologetically. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Chloe felt, once again, relieved to hear that James was apologizing. "Don't worry about it James," Chloe said, and leaned against Sirius, feeling even more tired then before.

"So is Ryan okay?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, the Healers gave him the antidote for the poisoning, and he woke up fine. He's home now." Sirius answered for Chloe.

"That's good to hear," Lily said, sounding relieved. She motioned to the door. "We should probably get going. Lunch is almost over."

"All right," Chloe said, and stood up. "Let's go."

The Gryffindor Common Room was noisy with loud games of exploding snap and gobstones. Some students who were trying to get their homework done sat at the tables with earmuffs over their ears. But Chloe couldn't complain. She sat with Sirius on one of the big chairs, resting her head on his chest while they watched James and Remus have a heated game of chess. Lily sat next to James on the sofa, reading a Muggle book, looking very serious as she read. Peter, like usual, was no where to be found.

Over the noise of the Common Room, Sirius whispered in Chloe's ear. "I want to talk to you about something."

Without saying a word, Chloe just nodded, and slid off the chair. "We'll be right back," Chloe said to the others, and they simply nodded in response. Pulling Sirius behind her, they went out the portrait hole and into the hall. This time Sirius led the way to a more private area of the hall, and Chloe jumped up onto a window ledge and sat down. Looking at Sirius expectantly, he grinned, and put his hands on her legs and his expression turned a little more serious.

"I was thinking," he paused, "About what would happen after."

"After what?" Chloe asked, confused by what he was asking.

"After school; after graduation." Sirius explained. Chloe shrugged in response. "Because I was thinking, I have a flat, in London. I bought it during Christmas, ad I'm thinking now, it's big enough… maybe you and Ryan could come live with me?"

Chloe couldn't remember the last time Sirius had looked so vulnerable talking to her. A smile spread over her face, and she leaned her forehead on his. "Sirius that would be wonderful." She told him, and kissed his cheek, and leaned back on the window pane, still looking at Sirius who was grinning now. Leaning forwards again he kissed her on the lips, tugging at her bottom lip as he pulled away.

"Are you being serious?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I am. I think it will be good for Ryan." Chloe confessed.

"I mean, you know my parents ruined any chance of me getting a proper job. But I have some money, and I have the flat. And I –"

"Sirius stop," Chloe ordered gently, placing her hand on his chest. "I've all ready said yes, and money I don't care about right now. I know you'll try your best, and that's all that matters. And that I love you, and I know Ryan will love you too."

"I love you," Sirius murmured and kissed her again, before wrapping his arms tightly around her, holding her as if he would never let her go.

It seemed that everything was coming together now. Chloe had never planned for such a magical thing to happen, having Sirius be so happy about Ryan and wanting her to live with him. All she had to worry about now, was keeping up with her grades and passing her NEWTS, something that seemed easy after the struggle she had just gone through. It was an ending to her mistake, and the beginning of a new part of her life.

**A/N: I know it's rather cheesy way to end the story, but I didn't know how else to do it. I love this chapter more then anything. It's one of the first that I am truly pleased with. It sort of opens up to the sequel, which will be The Unraveling. I'm not too sure when I will put it up; just keep an eye out on my Author's page and on my website (which you can find the address on my Author's Page). The sequel will be set almost two years after this one, and will follow Chloe and Sirius' life as Voldemort rises for the first time all the way to Lily and James' deaths.**

**I would like to give a massive thanks to those who reviewed, and read this story. Never in my wildest dreams had I expected such a response as I have received. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! This story has been close to my heart for a long time, and I believe I have improved greatly in my writing through this story and with all your helpful reviews. Once again, I thank you with all my heart.**

**-Alex**


End file.
